Por fin juntos
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Al fin Sakura y Syaoran están juntos, pero una llamada de Ieran Li hará cambiar todo, además un nuevo enemigo quiere separar a la feliz pareja, pero esto no sucederá gracias a su amor. SxS TERMINADO
1. La pareja continúa

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película de Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada.

**

* * *

**

**LA PAR****EJA CONTINÚA**

Todo comienza desde que Sakura había derrotado a la carta de la nada que estaba desapareciendo cosas, lugares y personas.

Después de ese acontecimiento Sakura usó la carta del salto para brincar y abrazar a su querido Syaoran después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Sakura y Syaoran venían caminando para ver si la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad y encontraron a todas las personas que habían desaparecido tiradas en el suelo y estaban despertando, y entre ellos estaban Tomoyo y Meilin

- Tomoyo, Meilin ¿están bien? – preguntó preocupada ayudándoles a levantarse

- ¿Pues que esperabas Kinomoto? caímos de repente aquí – dijo Meilin enojada

- Lo siento Meilin, y tu Tomoyo?

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el piso con la cabeza agachada y no se veía su rostro

- Daidoji qué te sucede? – preguntó Syaoran preocupado

- Es que…. Es que…. – de repente salta con su cámara en mano y llorando – no pude grabar la gran hazaña de la gran Sakura y eso que fue su ultima batalla con uno de mis trajes – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura

- Se ve que nunca vas a cambiar Tomoyo – dice Sakura

- Bueno, y ¿como les fue con la carta, ya pudieron capturarla? – preguntó Meilin

- De hecho fue Sakura quien lo hizo, a mi me había capturado también – dijo Syaoran muy orgulloso

Tomoyo y Meilin se vieron la una a la otra para después para formar una gran sonrisa y voltear a ver a la feliz pareja

- ¿Entonces ya te le declaraste? – dijeron Tomoyo y Meilin al unísono a Sakura

Sakura un poco apenada, asintió con la cabeza

- URAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron las dos abrazándose la una a la otra

- ¿A qué se refieren con que ya te le declaraste? – Una voz desconocida se oyó atrás de Sakura y Syaoran

Todos voltearon y se trataba nada mas y nada menos que Touya, además enojado

- Mocoso, tu empezaste todo

Entre los dos se dirigieron miradas asesinas

- Déjalos Touya, además no es nada malo, es por la felicidad de Sakura después de todo – dijo un Yukito muy calmado como siempre

Todos aprovecharon que Touya se distrajo, y salieron corriendo

- Cállate Yuki, en cuanto a ti monstruo… – volteó y vio que ya no había nadie

- Ves lo que provocas – gritó muy molesto Touya

Mientras todos estaban corriendo y se detuvieron para tomar aire, entonces decidieron que cada quien se iría a su casa para descansar

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – preguntó un muy dulce Syaoran

- Claro – respondió Sakura muy contenta

Siguieron caminando en silencio, un muy incómodo silencio, ya que llegaron a la casa de Sakura se detuvieron

- Bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela? – preguntó Sakura

- Si ahí nos vemos – respondió Syaoran acercándose a Sakura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, habiendo hecho esto se marchó

Sakura se quedó viéndolo mientras se marchaba, de repente recordó lo que había pasado y sólo se sonrojó, entonces salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, adentro estaba Kero comiendo dulces

- Oye me tenias preocupado ¿dónde estabas?

De repente agarró a Kero por sus bracitos y dandole vueltas por todas partes

- Kero soy tan feliz – dijo Sakura muy alegre y riendo

- Ya Sakurita me estás mareando

Sakura lo soltó y se echó a su cama

- ¿Qué bonito es el amor verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kero confundido

Después los dos fueron a dormir, pero Sakura no podía dormir.

**

* * *

****MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN LI**

- Oye Syaoran ¿ recuerdas que te platiqué de algo en el parque de diversiones? – dijo Meilin mientras estaba lavando los platos

- Si – respondió Syaoran cortando unos vegetales

- Entonces ¿ya le hablaste a tu madre?

- Si – dijo Syaoran sin prestarle atención

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Si – siguió diciendo Syaoran

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Si

Meilin dejó de lavar y se dirigió a él y vió que sólo tenia unos cuantos vegetales cortados y habia dejado de partir

- Syaoran ¿recuerdas que esos vegetales son para la cena de hoy?

- Si

- Y ¿recuerdas que ya deberian estar listos?

- Si - siguió diciendo Syaoran con la mirada perdida

- Syaoran por favor escúchame - gritó Meilin desesperada agitándolo

- Meilin ¿qué te sucede? deja de moverme de un lado a otro

- Tu eres el raro, no me escuchas, deja por un momento de pensar en Kinomoto

- Lo lamento Meilin, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

En eso se abrió la puerta y era Wei, que era el que se encargaba de ellos

- Disculpe joven Syaoran, pero llamó su madre y quiere hablar con usted

- Si ya voy – respondió Syaoran quitándose el mandil y corriendo hacia el teléfono

- Wei ¿nos podrías ayudar a hacer la cena? porque mi primo está muy distraido y no creo que terminemos pronto

- Claro que si señorita

Syaoran fue al teléfono y contestó

- Si diga?

- Está bien madre, no se preocupe

- Si está bien

- Adios

El joven colgó el teléfono y no se veia muy bien, parecia como si su madre le hubiera dicho algo horrible, y así habia sido, lo que hizo fue subir a su habitación corriendo

- Syaoran ¿qué te dijo mi tia?

Este no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo

- Syaoran ¿qué pasa?

Syaoran se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en su cama hasta que se le ocurrió tomar el teléfono que les había regalado Tomoyo por si algo urgente se ocupara, entonces marcó el número de Sakura y estaba indeciso si apretar el botón de llamar, hasta que se decidió lo presionó y esperó a que contestara

Sakura estaba dormida y en eso sonó el teléfono lo buscó y contestó

- Diga?

- Sakura, soy Syaoran

- Syaoran ¿qué sucede?

- Perdona por llamarte a esta hora, al parecer estabas dormida

- No te preocupes

- Tengo algo que decirte

- Pero mañana nos vamos a ver, si quieres me lo puedes decir con calma en la escuela

- Lo que pasa es que mañana no voy a poder ir a la escuela – dijo Syaoran con un tono muy triste

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sakura un poco asustada

- Es que recibí una llamada de mi madre y me dijo que como estas eran las vacaciones de verano….

- No Syaoran

- Desgraciadamente si Sakura, mañana me voy a Hong Kong

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola ¿qué les pareció este fic? 

No se preocupen no tardaré mucho en continuar esta historia, dejen reviews por favor


	2. Una separación dolorosa

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****Capitulo anterior**

Sakura estaba dormida y en eso sonó el teléfono, lo buscó y contestó

- Diga?

- Sakura, soy Syaoran

- Syaoran ¿qué sucede?

- Perdona por llamrte a esta hora, al parecer estabas dormida

- No te preocupes

- Tengo algo que decirte

- Pero mañana nos vamos a ver, si quieres me lo puedes decir con calma en la escuela

- Lo que pasa es que mañana no voy a poder ir a la escuela – dijo Syaoran con un tono muy triste

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sakura un poco asustada

- Es que recibí una llamada de mi madre y me dijo que como estas eran las vacaciones de verano….

- No Syaoran...

- Desgraciadamente si Sakura, mañana me voy a Hong Kong

**

* * *

****UNA SEPARACIÓN DOLOROSA**

- ¿Pero no hay remedio?

- Me temo que no, son órdenes de mi madre

- Entiendo – dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa

- ¿Sigues ahí Sakura?

- Si, que tengas buen viaje – dicho esto colgó el teléfono

- Pero Saku….. – Syaoran no pudo terminar porque Sakura ya habia colgado

Sakura se tendió en la cama y empezó a llorar fuertemente, hasta que Kero despertó

- Sakura ¿por qué lloras¿tuviste una pesadilla?

- No Kero estoy bien – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

- Pero..

- Hay que ir a dormir, buenas noches – después que dijo eso se acostó y apagó la luz

**

* * *

****EN LA MANSIÓN LI**

Syaoran estaba sentado en su cama abrazándose a sí mismo, después una lagrima salada rodó por una de sus mejillas.

En eso alguien tocó la puerta

- Syaoran ¿estás ahí? abre la puerta por favor – dijo una preocupada Meilin

Éste no hizo caso y undió su cabeza entre sus piernas

- Voy a entrar

Meilin abrió la puerta y entró, le iba a regañar ¿por qué razón no le habia contestado? pero al verlo tan triste se contuvo y se sentó a lado suyo

- Syaoran ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Meilin con un semblante triste

- No, no estoy bien – dijo con voz temblorosa

- ¿Qué te sucede¿acaso mi tía te dijo algo horrible?

- Si, dijo que yo tengo que regresar a Hong Kong

- Pues yo no le veo nada malo, podrás seguirte comunicando con Kinomoto por teléfono como siempre

- No, eso no es lo que me aflige

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Que le hablé a Sakura para decirle sobre mi viaje de regreso a Hong Kong, se lo expliqué y ella me dijo que si no había otra solución, pero le iba a decir si nos podríamos ver antes de irme al aeropuerto y lo que hizo fue decirme "que tengas buen viaje" y colgó el teléfono

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y Syaoran seguía llorando, así que se le ocurrió una idea a Meilin y rompió el silencio

- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa antes de que se vaya a la escuela? Así hablarás con ella y te despedirás

Syaoran levantó la cabeza y se quiso alegrar, pero al pensar que solo lo esquivaria, volvió a ponerse triste, Meilin al notar su cambio de expresión volvió a hablar

- "Todo estará bien"

Syaoran reaccionó y volteó a verla sorprendido

- Esa es la frase invencible de Kinomoto ¿no?

- Si es cierto

- No te preocupes por lo que te vaya a decir simplemente todo va a salir bien, asi que no te preocupes primo – habiendo dicho esto le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Gracias Meilin, me has ayudado mucho

- No te preocupes, yo sé que Kinomoto no es una mala persona y entenderá lo que le digas y no te esquivará

- Gracias

**

* * *

****EN LA CASA DE SAKURA**

Sakura se estaba cambiando para irse a la escuela, mientras un preocupado Kero la miraba

- Sakura ¿segura que estás bien?, hoy no te veo muy animada

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Sakura con una fingida sonrisa

Después Sakura se despidió de Kero y bajó para desayunar

- Vaya al fin bajas monstruo – dijo un divertido Touya sentado en la mesa

- Ah buenos dias – dijo Sakura no poniendo atención a lo que su hermano le había dicho

- ¿Qué te pasa¿no me vas a gritar como siempre?

- Ah si – dijo muy desanimada Sakura

- Oye, papá no está, así que te hice el desayuno

- Si está bien

En eso alguien toca la puerta

- Yo voy – dijo Touya

Al abrir la puerta, vió que era Syaoran

- Ahora ¿qué quieres mocoso?

- Está Sakura? – respondió con una sonrisa muy fingida

- Yo te pregunté primero mocoso¿qué haces aquí?

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Syaoran quiso correr a esconderse pero Syaoran la vió que subió a su cuarto

- Espera Sakura!

- ¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso? – dijo Touya deteniendolo

Syaoran se libró de él y entró a la casa yendo hacia arriba, a Touya le llegó una visión de lo que iba a pasar así que mejor lo dejó ir tras su pequeña hermana.

Cuando llegó Syaoran al cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada, éste la tocó

- Sakura, por favor déjame entrar quiero hablar contigo

No se oyó ninguna respuesta

- Entonces te lo diré aquí: lo que pasa es que cuando te hablé por teléfono, aparte de avisarte sobre mi viaje a Hong Kong, quería decirte si no podíamos ver antes de que yo partiera, no me iba a despedir por teléfono, así que por favor abre la puerta para podernos despedir bien

De nuevo Syaoran no obtuvo respuesta

- Está bien entiendo, bueno entonces nos vemos, mi avión parte en 15 minutos – dijo Syaoran con una voz temblorosa y alejándose de ahí.

Bajando de las escaleras se encontró con Touya que estaba parado a lado de la puerta

- Disculpame por haberte causado problemas – dijo Syaoran con la cabeza agachada

- Oye, te vas de aquí cierto?

- Si – dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Y ya que mi hermana estaba feliz

- Lo siento – dicho esto abrió la puerta para irse

- Mocoso

- Si?

- Regresas pronto, no quiero ver a mi hermana triste de nuevo, y si no vuelves te aseguró que voy por ti y no tendré compasión

Syaoran se quedó muy sorprendido después de haber escuchado eso, y sonrió

- Claro que volveré – y salió de la casa

Mientras iba caminando hacia la mansión Li donde lo estaban esperando para irse al aeropuerto, iba pensando en como convencer a su madre para vivir para siempre en Japón y así quedarse con su querida Sakura.

Sakura estaba llorando en su cama, hasta que recordó todo lo que dijo Syaoran y sobre todo "no me iba a despedir por teléfono", entonces se sintió culpable por no haberlo recibido, entonces se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y se encontró a su hermano con pinta de enfadado y tapándole la salida

- Hermano por favor déjame salir

Touya asintió y se movió

- ¿Creías que no te dejaria pasar?, anda ve pero corres rápido monstruo porque ya se alejó mucho

- Sí – dijo contenta Sakura

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Syaoran, y pensaba ¿y si ya se fue¿y si me ignora?, Sakura agitó la cabeza para olvidar lo que estaba pensando, ahora lo más importante es llegar a la casa de Li.

- A lo lejos se ve una silueta de un niño, Sakura lo reconoce y le grita

- Syaoran!

Syaoran volteó hacia atrás y vió a Sakura, ésta se detuvo frente a él para tomar aire

- Syaoran lo lamento, recapacité en el último momento y me dí cuenta que era sólo tristeza, no enojo hacia ti

Syaoran al escuchar eso, se abalanzó para abrazarla fuertemente, Sakura respondió al abrazo y dijo con una dulce voz

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?

- Claro que si, ya vez que ésta última vez se cumplió

Separándose para verse el uno al otro, para ir acercando sus rostros y darse un dulce beso, después se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro

- Anda vete, se te va a ir tu avión

- Está bien

Dicho esto corrió hacia su casa para ir al aeropuerto, Sakura se quedó parada y sonriendo

- Todo estará bien – dijo para sí misma y viendo cómo se alejaba Syaoran

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, seguiré con la continuación pronto, y ahí van los reviews, espero que hayan mas comentarios.  
**_QUE PASEN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**

**gabyhyatt – G**racias por ser la primera en poner un review, sigue leyendo


	3. Un nuevo compañero

POR FIN JUNTOS 

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****Capitulo anterior**

A lo lejos se ve una silueta de un niño, Sakura lo reconoce y le grita

- Syaoran!

Syaoran volteó hacia atrás y vió a Sakura, ésta se detuvo frente a él para tomar aire

- Syaoran lo lamento, recapacité en el último momento y me dí cuenta que era sólo tristeza, no enojo hacia ti

Syaoran al escuchar eso, se abalanzó para abrazarla fuertemente, Sakura respondió al abrazo y dijo con una dulce voz

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?

- Claro que si, ya vez que ésta última vez se cumplió

Separándose para verse el uno al otro, para ir acercando sus rostros y darse un dulce beso, después se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro

- Anda vete, se te va a ir tu avión

- Está bien

Dicho esto corrió hacia su casa para ir al aeropuerto, Sakura se quedó parada y sonriendo

- Todo estará bien – dijo para sí misma y viendo cómo se alejaba Syaoran

**

* * *

****UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Después de esa triste pero a la vez alegre despedida, empezaria unaa nueva época para ambos, incluso para todos los demás.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura tenía que ingresar ya a la escuela, iria en sexto de primaria, (porque la obra que habían hecho fue en las vacaciones) y como siempre Sakura se había quedado dormida e iba a llegar tarde a clases

- Ay no voy a llegar tarde – decia Sakura cambiandose y corriendo de un lugar a otro

- Vaya el mismo cuento de todas las mañanas¿que no puede haber un dia que te levantes pacíficamente? – dijo un Kero adormilado

- Adios Kero – dijo cerrando la puerta

- Ahora sí….. voy a poder jugar videojuegos – saltó Kero del cajón y fue directo al televisor

En el comedor se encontraba el señor Fujitaka preparando el desayuno, mientras Touya ponía la mesa, en eso bajó Sakura con mucha alegria como siempre, dando buenos dias a los presentes y a la fotografía de su madre, y sentándose a la mesa

- Buenos días monstruo, aunque es primer día de clases, sigues levantandote con mucho ruido como un monstruo

- Hermano, ya te he dicho que yo no soy ningún monstruo – dijo Sakura enojada

- Dejen de pelear – dijo Fujitaka sentándose a la mesa y agradeciendo por los alimentos del día

Después de que terminaron de desayunar salieron Touya y Sakura rumbo a la escuela, y como era de costumbre se encontraron con Yukito y siguieron su camino

- Oye Sakura, hoy te veo muy contenta¿pasó algo? – preguntó Yukito

- Pues, solamente que hoy es primer día de clases y podré ver de nuevo a mis compañeros – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

- Que monstruo tan mentiroso, tu estás así porque al fin te le declaraste a ese mocoso odioso, y ahora que se fue aclararon todo

- Hermano! – le gritó Sakura enfadada

- Entonces¿ya te le declaraste? – preguntó Yukito

- Asi es

- Me da mucho gusto

Después de haber platicado en el transcurso del camino, por fin llegaron a la Primaria Tomoeda, donde en la entrada se encontraba Tomoyo junto con Meilin esperando a Sakura

- Bueno Sakura nos vemos luego

- Si, adiós Yukito – habiendo dicho esto recibió un dulce de parte del joven Yukito

- Vaya parece que el joven Tsukishiro no ha cambiado nada – dijo por detrás Tomoyo

- Bueno que esperamos entremos a la escuela – dijo como siempre Meilin enojada

- Meilin¿tu no ibas a irte con Syaoran a Hong Kong? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- No, es que mi tía sólo llamó a Syaoran, aunque se me hace raro que no me hubiera llamado a mi

- Ya veo

Contentas entraron al mismo salón y se encontraron con los compañeros de siempre, y como diario se acerca Yamasaki a contarle una de sus historias a Sakura

- Sabían que en Rusia se considera que el primer día de clases, para los que van a cursar sexto año es algo maravilloso

- ¿En serio? – dijo Sakura creyéndose todo

- Si, y festejan comiendose el pasto del patio de la escuela, y el que gana será el que le vaya mejor en el año, ésta es una costumbre desde….

- Ya basta de devir mentiras Yamasaki – dijo Chiharu tomándolo de la oreja y llevándoselo a otro lado del salón

A Sakura le pareció que todo era real, en eso apareció un profesor indicándoles a todos sentárse en sus lugares

- Muy buenos dias, yo soy su nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Asato Seiichiro, asi que bienvenidos, y para iniciar este nuevo año tenemos a un nuevo compañero

El maestro le indico al alumno que pasara mientras él escribia su nombre en el pizarron, ese niño era de tez blanca, con pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes (solo que un verde mas fuerte, no como los de Sakura) expresivos y estatura como la de Syaoran.

- Su nombre es Hisoka Kurosaki, sean todos amables con él, así que tu lugar será atrás de Kinomoto

El niño asintió con la cabeza amablemente y se dirigió al lugar indicado, pasó a lado de Sakura, pero no hubo reacción, sólo Sakura sintió un sentimiento extraño como de soledad y tristeza.

Después siguieron las clases y todo iba bien, sólo que Sakura estaba pensando en qué estaria haciendo cierta persona llamada Syaoran, hasta que un pequeño ruido la hizo volver a la realidad, ese ruido no era nada menos que un lápiz que se le había caido al joven Kurosaki, Sakura muy amablemente se lo pasó

- Aquí tienes – le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo un poco serio, sin alegria alguna

Después fue el descanso y como siempre fueron Sakura, Tomoyo y Meilin a sentarse en el césped para poder almorzar, cuando vieron que estaba en una banca a lo lejos Hisoka con un libro leyendo y comiendo con la otra mano

- Parece que ese niño nuevo es un antisocial, no ha hablado con nadie desde que vino a esta escuela – dijo Meilin

- Pero yo noté que es soledad y tristeza lo que lo rodea, algo malo le está sucediendo – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada

- Vaya Sakura, parece que ya mejoraste con tu habilidad de decir cómo se sienten las personas – dijo Tomoyo muy contenta

- Hay Tomoyo – Sakura seguía viendo a aquel niño – Esperen aquí no tardo – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a aquel niño

Cuando se acercó a él, Hisoka apartó su mirada del libro y se agachó cerrando los ojos, esperando a que Sakura dijera algo ya que lo había interrumpido con su presencia

- Disculpa, Kurosaki-kun ¿qué estás leyendo?

- Un libro que habla sobre los misterios de la vida – dijo algo molesto sin dirigirle la mirada

- ¿Y por qué estás sólo¿no quieres juntarte con nosotras?, yo te entiendo sé que es difícil ser nuevo y no conocer a nadie, mientras puedes juntarte con nosotras además…..

- Disculpa pero yo no quiero estar con nadie, así que si era todo lo que me ibas a decir, mejor vete y déjame sólo – dijo Hisoka enojado y muy serio

- Si está bien, discúlpame – dijo algo apenada

Sakura se dirigió de nuevo con las chicas muy triste

- ¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntaron las dos

- Pues él solamente quiere estar sólo

- Te dije que era un antisocial, pero hasta sientes lástima por él – dijo Meilin enojada

Sonó la campana, indicando que ya se había acabado el descanso, todos entraron al salón y llegó el joven Kurosaki yéndose a su lugar, después llegó la hora de salida, se fueron todas juntas pero Sakura estaba ausente pensando en la soledad de ese chico, después se separaron porque Tomoyo y Meilin tenian un compromiso, así que Sakura siguió sola, hasta que llegó al puente, (donde Syaoran tuvo su última plática con Sakura, antes de irse a Hong Kong) ahi estaba el joven Kurosaki esperándola

- ¿Podemos hablar Kinomoto? – preguntó un poco serio

- Si

Después de un rato de silencio, Hisoka rompió el silencio

- No debí haberte dicho eso, tú estabas preocupada por mi y yo te contesté de esa manera – dijo un poco preocupado

- No, yo tuve la culpa no debí haberme entrometido

Hubo otra vez un silencio incómodo

- Bueno Kurosaki-kun debo irme, de seguro mi padre debe estar preocupado por mi – alejándose para irse

- Kinomoto – Llamó el niño

- ¿Tu tienes a alguien muy especial para ti verdad? – dijo serio

- Pues si, sólo que ahora él está de viaje y yo lo estoy esperando

- Se nota

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la forma en que te disculpaste¿él también es de un carácter serio verdad?

- Pues, cuando nos conocimos era asi, sólo que un poco más agresivo, pero después fue cambiando y se volvió mas abierto

Hisoka se quedó pensando

- Bueno, no te retraso mas, nos vemos mañana - dijo un poco mas amable Hisoka

- Nos vemos mañana - dijo Sakura alejándose de ahí

_**

* * *

**_

_**MIENTRAS EN HONG KONG**_

Syaoran llegó al aeropuerto y tomó un taxi para dirigirse a su casa, cuando llegó, como siempre sus hermanas lo recibieron muy bien (abrazándolo, besandolo, etc.) hasta que llegó su madre Ieran Li, Syaoran se inclinó para saludarla

- Hola madre¿qué me quería decir?

La señora Li le indicó que pasara a su alcoba para poder platicar en paz

- Syaoran, te llamé para poder decirte, que ya no vuelvas a juntarte con ésa niña

- ¿Se refiere a Sakura?

- Si, tu tenias a tu prometida, Meilin, ella es indicada para ti

- No madre, ella rompió ese contrato y aceptó que estuviera con Sakura

- Syaoran no lo voy a repetir, no vuelvas a ver a esa chica

- Madre si me pide eso está bien, pero aceptaré si me da una buena razón para dejar de verla

- La razón es…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola chicos ¿qué les pareció? quise agregar a esta historia a Hisoka porque queda perfecto en este fic, este personaje es de Yami no matsuei

Por cierto gracias por sus reviews

**Ninor-san **Lo siento no trabajo para CLAMP, pero sólo echo a volar mi imaginación y mis deseos de ver a Sakura y Syaoran juntos, y que bueno que te gustó, gracias por leer

**isabel **Gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por tu comentario


	4. El nuevo enemigo

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****Capitulo anterior**

La señora Li le indicó que pasara a su alcoba para poder platicar en paz

- Syaoran, te llamé para poder decirte, que ya no vuelvas a juntarte con ésa niña

- ¿Se refiere a Sakura?

- Si, tu tenias a tu prometida, Meilin, ella es indicada para ti

- No madre, ella rompió ese contrato y aceptó que estuviera con Sakura

- Syaoran no lo voy a repetir, no vuelvas a ver a esa chica

- Madre si me pide eso está bien, pero aceptaré si me da una buena razón para dejar de verla

- La razón es…

**

* * *

****EL NUEVO ENEMIGO**

- Porque ella tiene poderes que son malignos y pueden dañar a nuestra familia – respondió muy seria la señora Ieran

- Eso no es cierto, ella tiene poderes que ayudan a este mundo, además si eso fuera cierto, mi tablero la hubiera reconocido y eso no sucedió – dijo él muy enojado

- Syaoran no lo repetiré, no vuelvas a verla

Syaoran no lo soportó y salió corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la calle, estaba an enojado que azotó la puerta principal, se dirigió a un lago que siempre iba cuando se sentía mal, lo que hizo fue sentarse en la orilla y soltó una lágrima

- Sakura¿por qué cuando ya podemos estar juntos, nos quieren separar?

**

* * *

****MIENTRAS EN LA CIUDAD TOMOEDA**

Era de mañana y Sakura tenía que ir a la escuela, tomó sus patines y salió sola ya que su hermano tania que ir a práctica y ya se había adelantado, iba pensando lo que la otra vez le había dicho Hisoka cuando de repente chocó con alguien y cayó encima de esa persona

- Lo siento mucho, iba distraída – dijo sin mirar a la persona con la que habia chocado

Cuando abrió lis ojos vió que estaba encima del joven Hisoka que estaba serio como siempre, sin ninguna reacción, Sakura se quitó inmediatamente

- Ay Kurosaki-kun, discúlpame – dijo nerviosa, extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, éste la tomó y se levantó

- ¿Estás bien¿no te lastimé? – preguntó Sakura preocupada

- No, estoy bien – dijo serio Hisoka

- Bueno, nos vemos al rato – dijo Sakura alejándose, pensando que a Hisoka le molestaba su prescencia

- Oye Kinomoto

- ¿Si?

- Es primera vez que vengo caminando, y no sé por donde irme ¿me puedes acompañar hacia la escuela?

- Claro, vámonos

Y así siguieron caminando a la escuela con un incómodo silencio, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio

- Y ¿por qué vienes caminando ¿ siempre te traen no?

- Es que mis padres están ocupados y no pudieron traerme

De repente Sakura sintió de nuevo ese mismo sentimiento de soledad y angustia

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Hisoka está bien

- Hisoka-kun¿en serio estás bien?

Se repente Hisoka se detuvo y agachó su cabeza

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – preguntó Hisoka

- ¿Saber qué?

- Sentir los sentimientos de los demás

Sakura se quedó callada, no podía decirle que era una Card Captor y teniera ésas habilidades

- Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir está bien – dijo Hisoka y siguió caminando

- Lo siento Hisoka-kun es sólo que…

- Ya lo sé siempre me lo dicen cuando me transfieren de escuela, que no confían en mí porque soy nuevo y no me gusta hablar con los demás tan abiertamente y por eso no confían en mí

- No es eso, es que…

- ¡Buenos dias Kinomoto! – dijo Meilin apareciendo de repente por detrás, asustando a Sakura y a Hisoka

- Meilin, que susto me diste

- Perdón – dijo Meilin para luego voltear con Hisoka – Hola Kurosaki-san – diciendo en tono aburrido

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela donde se encontraron con Tomoyo, para luego sin decir nada Hisoka irse por su cuenta, Sakura los siguió con la mirada

- No puedo creerlo Kinomoto – dijo enojada Meilin

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué ibas sóla con Kurosaki si él no es tu novio¿ya vas a dejar a mi primo o que?

- No, es solo que yo venia a la escuela y me encontré con él, y me pidió que lo guiara hasta la escuela porque era la primera vez que venia caminando

- Pues ten cuidado, porque asi hacen que las chicas rompan con sus novios y se vayan con otros

- Meilin, eso no pasará, pero he pensado que no le hemos dado la atencióin que se merece y se siente sólo

- Sakura, eso… - Iba a decir algo Meilin pero Tomoyo la interrumpió

- Vamos Meilin, tú sabes que Sakura siempre se preocupa por los demás, por eso es una Card Captor

En eso dieron el timbre que daba inicio a las clases, y todos fueron a sus salones, en las clases Sakura se daba cuenta de que Hisoka estaba distraído mirando constantemente por la ventana, así que Sakura decidió algo.

Dieron el timbre que indicaba el descanso, Tomoyo y Meilin se adelantaron porque tenian que hablar con el profesor Seiichiro, entonces quedaron Hisoka y Sakura, Hisoka se iba ir al patio con un libro en la mano

- Hisoka-kun

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Dime

- Aquí no, mejor atrás de la escuela

Los dos se dirigieron al lugar indicado

- Bien¿qué me quieres decir? – preguntó serio Hisoka

- Es sobre lo que mencionaste si te tenia confianza y no, y quiero decirte la verdad porque si confió en ti – se quedó un momento callada – yo soy… una Card Captor

Hisoka se quedó callado y mirándola directamente a los ojos

- ¿Una Card Captor? – repitió Hisoka

- Significa que por un tiempo estuva capturando cartas con poderes mágicos cradas por el mago Clow, pero después me convertí en su dueña y convertí esas cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, y desde ése entonces han empezado ha despertar poderes del mago Clow y uno de ellos es los sentimientos de las personas

- Y desde ése entonces te enamoraste de alguien verdad?

- ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

- Lo que pasa es que a veces me llega lo que las demás personas están pensando, pero eso no lo puedo controlar – dijo Hisoka triste

- Hisoka-kun, dime la verdad ¿qué es lo que te sucede?, en éste momento siento en ti mucha tristeza ¿por qué?

Hisoka se quedó callado, iba a responder hasta que se oyó una voz llamándolo

- Hisoka!

Hisoka volteó asustado, y Sakura sintió que él sentía miedo, cuando con una débil voz dijo "madre", Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida

- Te he dicho que tenias que estar en la puerta para recogerte, no has pedido permiso verdad? que ya no te acordabas de que tienes que ir con el doctor? – dijo esa señora regañándolo

- Lo siento, lo olvidé – dijo Hisoka muy triste

- Eres un tonto, rápido ve por tus cosas

Hisoka asintió y le dirigió una mirada a Sakura para luego dirigirse al salon, Sakura tenia mucha impotencia de no poder decir nada, y solo se le quedaba viendo a la señora Kurosaki, en eso llegaron Meilin y Tomoyo y le hablaron y Sakura se dirigió hacia ellas.

- Pobre Hisoka-kun

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Tomoyo

- Ya sé porque tiene ese sentimiento de tristeza, y todo es por su madre – dijo Sakura muy triste

- Vamonos – dijo Meilin

**

* * *

****EN LA MANSIÓN LI **

En un cuarto oscuro se encontraba la señora Li hablando con alguien mas, es persona no mostraba su cara pero era una prescencia maligna

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien – dijo esa persona sin mostrar su rostro

- Si, ya separé a ese niño de esa Card Captor, ahora solo falta quitarle ese poder – dijo la señora Ieran maléficamente

- Me dicen que "él" ya conoció a la dueña de las cartas, también falta, por decirlo asi "activarlo" para que él sea quien le quite ese poder – dijo riendose junto con Ieran

Syaoran escuchó unruido y se dirigió a ésa alcoba y se encontró con los dos riéndose, Syaoran se enojó y dijo:

- Con que sólo me querias en Hong Kong para separarme de Sakura y asi poderla atacar – dijo muy enojado – no te lo permitiré le dijo a su madre

- Tonto, tienes muy pocos poderes, no puedes hacer nada – le dijo su madre

- Eso crees, para empezar no eres mi madre, eres un espíritu que controla el cuerpo de mi madre, eso no te lo perdonaré – dijo Syaoran sacando su espada

- Si piensas atacarme, primero piensa en cómo va a quedar tu madre después de haber terminado conmigo

Syaoran se detuvo y quedó desconcentrado

- Piensalo, no puedes lastimar a tu madre, después de todo lo que ha hecho ella por ti

Como Syaoran estaba distraído, la otra persona atacó por detrás a Syaoran, dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica haciendo que Syaoran cayera.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío y se sintió mal, como si la hubieran lastimado, y se abrazó a sí misma

- ¿Sakura que tienes? – gritó Tomoyo preocupada

Hisoka oyó ese gritó y dejó a su madre para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Sakura, cuando llegó estaba agachada y moviéndose como si la estuvieran golpeando, y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a Syaoran.

Hisoka tambien se agachó a su lado y la tomó de los hombros para evitar que se siguiera moviendo, pero era inútil

- Kinomoto ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó preocupado Hisoka

Syaoran estaba rendido en el suelo por tantos golpes que le habian dado, pero aun asi queria levantarse para seguir peleando pero era inútil, ademas la vista empezaba a ser borrosa

- Sa..Sakura – mencionó antes de caer desmayado

Entonces Sakura dejó de moverse y miró a Hisoka con mucho miedo

- Sya..Syaoran – dijo abrazándose a Hisoka – me necesita dijo llorando

En eso la carta que estaba en el bolsillo de su falda empezó a brillar y se puso enfrente de ella, era la carta de la esperanza

- No llores, todo estará bien – dijo la carta iluminándose más para luego formar el pentagrama de Sakura

- Espera Syaoran, en un momento estaré contigo – dijo Sakura

De repente Hisoka se empezó a desvanecer y sentirse mal, se agachó y se abrazó a sí mismo, Sakura lo vió y se le acercó

- ¿Qué sucede?

Hisoka se desvaneció al igual que Sakura estaba desapareciendo tambien

- Sakura! – gritaron Tomoyo y Meilin

- No se preocupen, volveré pronto – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, al igual que desapareció el pentagrama

Ya que fueron transportados Sakura y Hisoka, estaban en un cuarto oscuro, y se veia una silueta en el piso, Sakura conocía esa silueta, se acercó rápidamente para tomarlo en sus brazos y empezar a llorar

- Sya… Syaoran

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Está medio trágico verdad? pero hago lo que puedo para estar actualizando rápido

**maleny - **aqui está la continuación espreo que haya sido de tu agrado

**mayra **- gracias por echarme animos, voy a actualiazar pronto no te preocupes

**nathii07 **- a ver si esto soluciona tu duda, graicas por leer mi fic

****


	5. Una batalla aterradora

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****Capitulo anterior**

De repente Hisoka se empezó a desvanecer y sentirse mal, se agachó y se abrazó a sí mismo, Sakura lo vió y se le acercó

- ¿Qué sucede?

Hisoka se desvaneció al igual que Sakura estaba desapareciendo tambien

- Sakura! – gritaron Tomoyo y Meilin

- No se preocupen, volveré pronto – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, al igual que desapareció el pentagrama

Ya que fueron transportados Sakura y Hisoka, estaban en un cuarto oscuro, y se veia una silueta en el piso, Sakura conocía esa silueta, se acercó rápidamente para tomarlo en sus brazos y empezar a llorar

- Sya… Syaoran

**

* * *

****UNA BATALLA ATERRADORA**

Sakura le hablaba para que Syaoran despertara peo éste no respondía, hasta que Hisoka se acercó en cunclillas y puso su mano sobre su frente

- Está inconsciente, pero lo golpearon mucho – dijo Hisoka con las últimas fuerzas que tenía

- Hisoka¿cómo es que tienes éste poder? – dijo preocupada Sakura

- Eso yo te lo responderé niña – dijo una voz desconocida

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sakura un poco asustada

- También estoy yo – dijo Ieran Li apareciéndose de la oscuridad

- Señora Li, que bueno que está aquí, hay que ayudar a Syaoran, está inconsciente – dijo Sakura acercándose, pero una mano la detuvo

- No vayas, hay una aura maligna alrededor suyo – dijo Hisoka

- ¿De qué hablas Hisoka-kun, es la madre de…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Sakura, la señora Li tenía una espada por detrás y la atacó, afortunadamente Sakura lo esquivó con agilidad junto con Syaoran.

- ¿Por qué nos ataca, qué es lo que sucede? – dijo Sakura preocupada

Pero Ieran no se detuvo y siguió atacando a Sakura, hasta que sacó su llave, la hizo báculo e invocó la carta del vuelo, pero una sombra detrás de ella la atacó e hizo que Sakura cayera al suelo

- Sakura – gritó Hisoka, yendo con sus únicas fuerzas hacia donde estaba ella

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Hisoka

Entonces empezó a despertar Syaoran

- Sa…Sakura – llamó Syaoran

- Syaoran, que bueno que estás bien – dijo Sakura llorando y abrazándolo

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Te lo explico después, primero que nada, tu madre está un tanto poseída por un espíritu maligno y nos acaba de atacar

- Si, a mi también, hace rato

- Oigan jóvenes enamorados, basta de charla y peleen – dijo Ieran desesperada

- Creo que es hora de activarlo – dijo el hombre misterioso, tronando los dedos y apareciendo una esfera de luz, en eso Hisoka sintió dolor y cayó al suelo retorciéndose

- Hisoka-kun ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Sakura acercándose a él

- Sakura aléjate rápido – ordenó Hisoka

- No te voy a dejar así

De pronto una niebla negra empezó a rodear a Hisoka, Sakura quiso adentrarse a donde estaba Hisoka pero Syaoran no la dejó

- Hisoka-kun!! – gritó desesperada Sakura

La niebla se discipó y había una silueta, era de Hisoka, pero vestía una ropa negra, levantó la mirada y su mirada no era la misma, ésta vez era mas desfiante y llena de crueldad, y sus ojo habían cambiado a café

- Muy bien, ahora destruyelos – ordenó Ieran

Entonces Hisoka sacó una espada y se abalanzó contra Sakura, ella no lo podía creer que fuera el mismo Hisoka con el que apenas se estaba llevando bien, entonces no se movía, hasta que Syaoran se interpuso con su espada y empezaron a pelear, los dos eran muy buenos, pero tarde o temprano alguien tendría que ganar

- Basta, dejen de pelear!! – gritó Sakura llorando

Los dos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla

- No soporto que dos de mis seres queridos estén peleando entre sí, Hisoka-kun reacciona, sé el mismo de antes por favor

Hisoka tenia una mirada carente de sentimientos, entonces aprovechó que su openente se había descuidado para atacarlo en la pierna, Syaoran no lo pudo esquivar y cayó al suelo.

- Syaoran!! – gritó Sakura intentando ir con él, pero Hisoka la detuvo – Hisoka-kun ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?

Él no respondió y levantó su espada para terminar con ella, Sakura lo esquivó

- Yo no seré capaz de atacarte, nunca – dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano que no traía la espada

En eso, Hisoka se empezó asentir mal de nuevo y sus ojos cambiaban por segundos a verdes, pero regresaban a cafés

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Atácala! – gritó Ieran

- Hisoka-kun, recuerda que de ahora en adelante puedes confiar en mí, ya no estarás más solo, libérate de ésa maldición – dijo Sakura con una voz muy dulce

Hisoka soltó la espada y sus ojo se volvieron verdes definitivamente

- Sakura – dijo Hisoka antes de caer en sus brazos desmayado

Syaoran estaba observando todo y vió que la sombra se estaba acercando a la espalda de Sakura

- Dios del trueno, ven!! – gritó Syaoran, dedicándole su ataque a ésa sombra

La sombra lo pudo esquivar

- Vámonos Ieran, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí

- Éste no es el fin mocosos, nos veremos las caras nuevamente – dijo Ieran despareciendo junto con la sombra

- Gracias Syaoran, no me había dado cuenta

- No es nada Saku… ay – dijo Syaoran arrodillandose tocándose su pierna

- Syaoran, estás lastimado – dijo Sakura preocupada

- En serio no es nada

- En eso una luz dorada apareció, y apareció la carta de la esperanza

- No te preocupes, como es la persona con el sentimiento mas importante para ti lo solucionaré – dijo la carta haciendo que la pierna de Syaoran se curara

- Pero… eso si es extraño – dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Gracias – dijo Sakura guardando la carta – no sabia que ésta carta tuviera ése tipo de poder

- No me sorprende, después de todo es una carta que tu misma creaste con tu propia magia

- Basta Syaoran, haces que me dé pena

- Bueno, hay que regresar, siguieres yo me llevo a… ¿Hisoka? – preguntó Syaoran

- Si, lo siento apenas te lo iba a presentar pero pasó este horrible incidente

- No importa, ahora lo importante es protegerlo, ya que puede convertirse en malo en cualquier momento

- Si tienes razón

- Ustedes si que son valientes… Sakura… Syaoran – dijo una voz conocida

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntaron al unísono los dos

- Soy…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Perdón si éste fic es mas corto, es que tenia que actualizar, pero no tenia tiempo para escribir mucho

bueno ahi van sus hermosos reviews

**Montc **muchas gracias por tu comentario, eso me levanta el ánimo para seguir escribiendo, si que no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos ¿ok?


	6. Pequeño problema

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****Capítulo anterior**

- Bueno, hay que regresar, siguieres yo me llevo a… ¿Hisoka? – preguntó Syaoran

- Si, lo siento apenas te lo iba a presentar pero pasó este horrible incidente

- No importa, ahora lo importante es protegerlo, ya que puede convertirse en malo en cualquier momento

- Si tienes razón

- Ustedes si que son valientes… Sakura… Syaoran – dijo una voz conocida

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntaron al unísono los dos

- Soy…

**

* * *

****PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA**

Syaoran se había puesto delante de Sakura y listo para atacar, hasta que se oyó de nuevo ésa voz

- No se asusten – apareciendose delante de ellos el mago Clow – son muy valientes al involucrarse en esto

- ¿A qué se refiere señor? – pregintó dudoso Syaoran

- Me refiero a que si se comprometen a cuidar a ése niño les causará problemas, ya que es uno de mis descendientes al igual que ustedes

- Pero eso no importa, Hisoka-kun no tiene la culpa, además ya pudimos derrotarlo hace un momento Syaoran y yo

- Pero volverá a despertar y su misión es matarlos – dijo el mago Clow con mucha calma como siempre ha sido

- Mago Clow ¿Cómo es que es uno de sus descendientes y esté de lado de ésos sujetos? – preguntó Syaoran

- Les enseñaré – dijo el mago Clow

Extendió su mano para mostrarles Tokio por decir asi vivir el pasado ya que veian todo a sus pies y delante de ellos, se desplazaron a un hospital y entraron a un cuarto donde habia nacido un bebé.

- Es un milagro – dijo la señora que tenía en brazos al bebé

- Pensábamos que no iba a nacer – dijo el doctor

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ése bebé se les hacía familiar

- Es Hisoka – dijeron al unísono

- Asi es – dijo el mago Clow – Ahora adelantémonos un poco en el tiempo

De repente cambió de paisaje, y ahora estaban dentro de una casa, ahí estaba Hisoka de pequeño jugando en la alfombra, mientras sus padres hablaban preocupados en la cocina

- Ya no sé que hacer, nuestro hijo es diferente a los demás, lee y siente lo que estamos pensando – dijo la señora casi llorando

- Podemos hacer algo, hay que llamar a un psicólogo para que lo revise y nos diga que tiene – dijo el señor

- Esa fue una mala desición – dijo el mago Clow cambiando el panorama

Se vió que ya estaba ahí el psicólogo y pidió a los padres de Hisoka que salieran porque podía ser peligroso, éstos obedecieron, pero cuando los dejaron solos

- Al fin, como puedo ver, éste niño tiene poderes especiales, él es uno de los descendientes de Clow, pero habrá otros descendientes y tú debes derroterlos, ya que tienen el mismo poder, pero yo te daré mas, ya que se dice que Cloe va a reencarnar y sus guardianes despertarán – dijo el psicólogo sacando algo de su valija

Había sacado como un tipo de polvo blanco que se lo sopló al niño e hizo un conjuro haciendo que Hisoka se revolcara y cayera desmayado

- Cuando llegue el dia, tu despertarás y acabarás con los descendientes de Clow – dijo aquel hombre saliendo del cuarto diciendoles a sus padres que ya todo estaba bien

- Que horror – exclamó Sakura asustada

- Así que está para destruirnos – exclamó Syaoran furioso

Desapareció toda la visión que estaban viendo y regresando a aquel cuarto donde habian tenido la batalla y donde Hisoka seguia inconsciente

- Después, Hisoka perfeccionó sus habilidades y sus padres le fueron tomando odio, ya que pensaban que él no era su hijo sino un monstruo, así que lo empezaron a encerrar para que no saliera, después se mudaron de casa porque la gente habia empazado a murmurar sobre Hisoka, asi que llegaron aquí y lo mandan a la primaria Tomoeda donde tu lo conociste (refiriéndose a Sakura), pero todo eso lo están manipulando dos personas, una de ellas es ése hombre que no mostraba su cara y la otra es un espíritu que tomó el cuerpo de Ieran Li - dijo el mago Clow serio y triste

- Es por eso que su madre lo odia tanto – exclamó Sakura sollozando – por eso sentia esa tristeza en él y toda esa soledad que tiene, no quiero… no quiero que esto termine así, no quiero que él esté en un mundo donde pueda conocer la alegria y la amistad que se tiene en éste mundo y él no pueda vivirlo – dijo empezando a llorar

Syaoran se acercó y la abrazó

- Todo estará bien – le dijo Syaoran – ya que es tu frse invensible después de todo, así que no te preocupes

Sakura volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa le agradeció

- Me temo que tengo que irme – exclamó el mago Clow desapareciendo – por favor no pierdan esperanzas, yo sé que pueden lograrlo, sobre todo tu Sakura sigue así de entsusiasta

- Si – respondió Sakura limpiándose la lágrimas – se lo prometo

- Ah, y una cosa mas, saluda a Kerberos y a Yue por mi – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro despareciendo completamente

Después de todo lo sucedido, Syaoran puso a Hisoka en su espalda para cargarlo y dirigirse a su casa, cuando salieron de ahí empezaron a caminar pero  
Syaoran se detuvo

- Sakura¿Dónde queda la casa de Hisoka?

- Ay no, no sé donde vive Hisoka¿ahora qué haremos?

- En mi casa no se puede alojar porque está toda destruida, además sería un blanco perfecto para esos sujetos, además... estás en Hong Kong – mencionó Syaoran

- Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado, y ya es de noche, seguro que mi hermano está muy enfadado – dijo Sakura con un poco de miedo por su hermano

_**

* * *

**__**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO**_

- Hm¿Dónde estará Sakura? – dijo enfadado Touya golpeando su lápiz contra la mesa

- Tranquilízate Touya, ella debe de estar paseando con sus amigas o algo asi – dijo Yukito levantandose para ir por un diccionario, ya que los dos estaban haciendo un trabajo para la universidad y además Yukito se quedaría a dormir

- Tengo el presentimiento de que está con ése mocoso – dijo enfurecido Touya

- Se ve que le tienes un gran afecto a tu hermana – dijo como siempre Yukito con una gran sonrisa

- Ya cállate y trae ése diccionario

_**

* * *

**__**DE VUELTA A HONG KONG**_

De hecho hay mas que un pequeño problema¿cómo regresarás a Japón? – dijo Syaoran

- Ay, eso también se me había olvidado – dijo Sakura despistada como siempre

Syaoran sólo dio un suspiro y mejor se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí

- Pues solo piensa como viniste a Hong Kong

- Es que…. misteriosamente me transporté hasta acá junto con Hisoka-kun y….

Y?... – dijo Syaoran esperándo una respuesta

- No sé como regresar – Rió nerviosamente Sakura llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y Syaoran cayó de la banca con una gota en la cabeza

- Ay Sakura – dijo Syaoran sonriendo nerviosamente

- Ah, pero espera, aunque regresaramos a Japón¿qué pasará contigo?

- No te preocupes, ya veré como…

- Además no puedo llevar a Hisoka-kun a su casa, su madre ¿qué diría?

- Si, pero….

- Y luego ¿qué le haria al pobre de Hisoka-kun?

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué haremos?

- ¡Sakura!

- Y…. ¿qué sucede Syaoran? – dijo Sakura como si no pasara nada

- Cálmate, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la solución

En eso una de las cartas de Sakura empezó a brillar, si, era la misma carta de la esperanza haciendo iluminar todo el lugar haciendo que los tres se fueran desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que fueron transportados a la primaria Tomoeda, después de haber llegado la carta se fue a con las demas cartas

- Gracias carta, nos has salvado – dijo Sakura

- Bien, ahora ¿A dónde llevamos a Hisoka? – preguntó Syaoran un poco cansado por cargarlo todo el rato

- ¿Y si los dos se quedan a dormir en mi casa?

- ¿En serio? pero ¿qué dirá tu hermano o tu papá?

- No te preocupes, entraremos de una manera de que no se den cuenta

Así que llegaron a la casa de Sakura, ésta abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para que no se escuchara ningún ruido, primero Sakura se asomó para ver si no habia nadie en el comedor, y si, no habia nadie pero vio que estaban los zapatos de alquien mas, pero no le importó, lo mas importante era llegar al cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, subieron las escaleras cuidadosamente, llegaron al puerta de su cuarto, abrieron la puerta, pero se oyó otra puerta que se abría, entonces Sakura empujó a Syaoran hacia adentro de la habitación, cayendo éste al piso con Hisoka encima de él, Sakura rápidamente cerró la puerta

- Ahora vengo Yuki voy por… - se quedó callado Touya al ver a su hermana parada afuera de su cuarto

- Ho…hola oni-chan – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy nerviosa

Touya no le contestó, y se le quedó viendo con ésos ojos atacadores y enojados

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Touya

- Es… es que… estaba paseando con Tomoyo y Meilin, y se nos hizo tarde – contestó Sakura nerviosa

- Pero… - iba a decir algo Touya cuando...

- ¿Qué pasa Touya? – dijo Yukito saliendo del cuarto - Sakura, que bueno que ya estás aquí, nos tenías muy preocupados – dijo Yukito con su sonrisa encantadora

- ¿Nos tenías? – preguntó Touya refiriéndose a la expresión de Yukito

- Admítelo Touya, tú eras el mas preocupado por Sakura

Sakura aprovechó la discusión, para retirarse y entrar rápidamente a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta

- Oye, aun no he terminado – gritó Touya enojado

- Déjala Touya, lo bueno es que ya está en casa

Touya no dijo nada y se metió a su cuarto, al ya no tener argumentos

Mientras Sakura, ya estaba adentro suspirando por haber logrado escapar del interrogatorio de su hermano, entonces sacó una colchoneta y la acomodó con almohadas y cobijas

- Bueno Syaoran, ya está lis…

Sakura no pudo terminar su frase porque él ya se había dormido profundamente en su cama, y aHisoka lo había dejado sentado en el piso.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran, acomodándolo debajo de las sábanas, ya que quedo, con sus manos movió algunos de sus mechones de su rostro, alla se acercó lentamente para besarlo, hasta que…

- Quiero pastel!! – dijo Kero saliendo de su cajón

Sakura del susto no pudo contener el equilibrio y cayó encima de Syaoran haciendo que éste se despertara rápidamente

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Syaoran – dijo Syaoran asustado, y luego vió a Sakura encima de sus piernas ya que Syaoran cuando se despertó, se había sentado rápidamente - ¿pero qué haces Sakura?

- Lo lamento mucho Sayoran – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Oye¿qué haces aquí mocoso? – dijo Kero enojado

- ¿A quien le dices mocoso? – dijo Syaoran furioso

Y así empezaron a pelear como de costumbre, pero Sakura tuvo que callarlos, para que no los oyera.

Después Kero lo dejó por la paz y se fue a dormir, pero una parejita aun seguia despierta

- No lo voy a repetir Sakura, tu vas a dormir en tu cama y yo en la colchoneta – dijo Syaoran enojado

- Que no, yo duermo en la colchoneta y tu en mi cama – dijo Sakura también enojada

Los dos se quedaron callados, hasta que a Syaoran se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió

- Pero¿ya pensaste donde va a dormir Hisoka? – dijo Syaoran con tono burlón

- Pues claro, en la colchoneta conmigo – dijo Sakura

- ¿Y no crees que sería raro que durmiers con él?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ya un poco asustada Sakura

- Si, ya sabes, sobre que puede despertar en cualquier momento y podria atacarte porque tu estás mas cerca – dijo Syaoran con tono de asustar

- Cla…claro que no – dijo asustada Sakura

- Pues sólo imaginate – dijo con una gran sonrisa Syaoran

- Está bien, dormiré en mi cama

Syaoran sonrió al ver que su plan había dado éxito, así que Sakura se acostó y Syaoran la cobijó

- Buenas noches Sakura – dijo Syaoran dándole un beso en su frente

- Buenas noches Syaoran – dijo Sakura contestándole

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola queridos lectores ¿qué les pareció ésta continuación, espero mucho sus reviews.

Y hablando de reviews ahí van sus respuestas

**Montc – **Siempre estaré esperando tus reviews, querida amiga, y muchas gracias por tus geniales comentarios acerca del fic

**Li Anne Potter – **Gracias por opinar sobre mi historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, y no te preocupes, no me tardo mucho en actualizar

**Naori – **Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y como ya dije, no tardo mucho en actualizar, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic


	7. Día pesado

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****Capítulo anterior**

- Sí, ya sabes, sobre que puede despertar en cualquier momento y podría atacarte porque tu estas más cerca – Dijo Syaoran con tono de asustar

- Cla… claro que no – dijo asustada Sakura

- Pues sólo imaginate – dijo con una gran sonrisa Syaoran

- Está bien, dormiré en mi cama

Syaoran sonrió al ver que su plan había dado éxito, así que Sakura se acostó y Syaoran la cobijó

- Buenas noches Sakura – dijo Syaoran dándole un beso en su frente

- Buenas noches Syaoran – dijo Sakura contestándole

**

* * *

****DÍA PESADO**

Ya era de noche, todos estaban dormidos y no se oía ningún ruido, todo era paz, gracias a que Touya no se había dado cuenta de que otros dos niños dormían en el cuarto de su hermana.

Era de madrugada, Syaoran había quedado profundamente dormido, Hisoka no había despertado, y Sakura estaba dormida, pero teniendo una pesadilla:

Sakura estaba una vez mas en la torre de Tokyo, pero ésta vez estaba Syaoran a su lado, junto con Kerberos y Yue con su verdadera identidad, de repente las castas Sakura salían de Sakura y de repente atacaban a todos sin razón alguna, y la persona que los manipulaba, era de la estatura de Syaoran, pero no se le veía la cara, y ordenó a la carta Espada atacar a su dueña, la carta obedeció e iba directo a Sakura, pero Syaoran se interpuso y recibió el ataque, Sakura lo abrazó diciéndole algo pero en el sueño no se oía nada, Syaoran le dio un beso y falleció en ése momento, Sakura gritó y lloró

- Sakura, Sakura!!, despierta!! – gritó Syaoran desesperado moviendo a Sakura

Sakura despertó y vió a todos lados y sólo vió a Syaoran encima de ella con cara de preocupado

- Syaoran, tuve una pasadilla – dijo Sakura empezando a llorar y abrazó de repente a Syaoran – Soñé que te perdía

- Tranquila, nunca me separaré de ti – dijo abrazándola también

- Y así estuvieron hasta que Sakura se tranquilizó por ese horrible sueño

- Syaoran – dijo Sakura aun abrazada de él casi dormida

- Dime – dijo Syaoran tranquilamente

- ¿Podrías dormirte conmigo? Es que siento que te puedo perder de nuevo y no quiero que pase eso

- Claro, no hay problema – dijo Syaoran acomodándose y abrazándola

- Gracias – dijo Sakura antes de quedarse dormida

Asi también después de un rato, Syaoran también agarró el sueño y se quedó dormido.

Después de un rato, Hisoka al fin despertó, él se sorprendió porque no sabía donde estaba, hasta que volteó hacia la cama y vió que ahí se encontraba Sakura y el chico que había visto anteriormente

- ¿Pero, qué me pasó? Y ¿por qué estoy en una casa desconocida con Sakura y ese niño? – dijo Hisoka algo confundido

Hisoka volvió a voltear a ver a la feliz pareja durmiendo y sintió un sentimiento que jamás había sentido y se preguntó si alguien podría sentir lo mismo por él, pero el sueño le ganó y se volvió a quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el despertador de Sakura, haciendo que todos se despertaran, la primera en despertarse fue Sakura, seguido de Syaoran

- Que rápido es de mañana – dijo Sakura apagando el despertador y levantándose

- ¿Con ése ruido espantoso te despiertas? – preguntó Syaoran todavía acostado en la cama, un poco soñoliento

- Jeje, es que apenas asi me despierto, si pongo un despertador digital me vuelvo a quedar dormida – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Ya veo – dijo Syaoran sentándose en la cama a lado de Sakura

- ¿Y qué hay de ti¿cómo te despiertas? – preguntó Sakura

- Me despierto yo sólo, no ocupo de un despertador – dijo Syaoran estirádose

- ¿En serio? Genial, me sorprendes

- No es para tanto

- Por cierto, gracias por aceptar dormirte conmigo, perdón si te causé molestias en la noche por despertarte – dijo Sakura algo apenada

- No te preocupes, no hubo problema, pero si me habias asustado – Dijo Syaoran abrazándola – Que bueno que ya estás bien

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi

- Sakuraaaaaaaaa¿qué no tienes que ir a la escuela? – gritó Kero desde el cajón

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah es cierto – dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente, agarró su ropa y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse

A Syaoran sólo le escurrió una gota en la cabeza

- Es por eso que siempre llega tarde – dijo Syaoran

- Es por tu culpa chiquillo – dijo Kero enojado

- No es cierto, eso no fue mi culpa, glotón

- ¿A quién le llamas glotón? Mocoso

- Yo no soy ningún mocoso

- Mocoso, mocoso, mocoso

- ¿Quieres pelear no? – dijo Syaoran sacando su espada

- Veamos quién es el mejor – dijo Kero convirtiéndose en Kerberos

Hasta que Hisoka se quejó y fue despertando poco a poco, los otros dos sólo se quedaron inmóviles viendo la rección de Hisoka

- ¿Te fijas lo que has hecho? – dijo Kerberos en voz baja

- Tu fuiste el que empezó – dijo Syaoran también en voz baja

Sakura salió del baño

- Pero por qué… - Sakura no pudo terminar porque Syaoran y Kerberos fueron a taparle la boca a Sakura

- No hables, lo vas a despertar - dijo Kero destransformándose

Hasta que Hisoka depertó y vió a todos viéndolo asustados y en silencio

- ¿Qué les pasó¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó un poco enojado Hisoka

Después de esas palabras, todos suspiraron profundamente y sonrieron

- Que bueno que no despertaste como malo – dijo Kero

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Hisoka

- Si quieren después hablamos de eso, ahora ¿como le vamos a hacer con ustedes?... Syaoran tú puedes ir sin uniforme, ya que se puede justificar que regresaste de Hong Kong y tienen que comprarte un uniforme nuevo, pero Hisoka…

- Puedo ir por mi uniforme a mi casa – dijo tranquilamente Hisoka

- Mejor no vayas a tu casa – dijo Syaoran – después te explicamos

- Ya sé – dijo Sakura sacando una de sus cartas y su llave convirtiéndola en báculo – carta, por favor haz que Hisoka-kun vista un uniforme y que sólo lo vean todos los de la escuela… Ilusión

- ¿Y con eso bastará? – preguntó Hisoka, al no ver ningún cambio

- Bien, ahora ustedes saldrán por la ventana, y cuidense de que mi hermano o mi papá no los vean, Kero ayúdales – dijo Sakura yendo hacia abajo rápidamente

- Bueno mocoso, odio tener que ayudarte pero me lo pidió Sakura

- Ya no hables y ayúdanos – dijo Syaoran empezándose a enojar

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había bajado al comedor encontrándose con Yukito y su hermano

- Buenos dias – saludó Sakura

- Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura – le respondió Yukito

- A fin te levantas monstruo

- Oni-chan – le dijo Sakura enojada y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Sakura¿no vas a desayunar? – preguntó Yukito

- No, lo siento, es que tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela

- Descuida, buena suerte – le dijo Yukito con una gran sonrisa

- Y no comas demasiado en la escuela, eh monstruo? – dijo Touya divertido

- Yo nunca como mucho – gritó Sakura enojada y saliendo de la casa

Sakura se había puesto los patines y se dirigió hacia donde estarían Hisoka y Syaoran, y ellos ya estaban esperándola

- Muy bien vámonos, ya se nos hizo muy tarde – dijo Syaoran tomando de la mano de Sakura y empezar a correr

- Esperen – dijo Hisoka corriendo detrás de ellos

En el camino sólo iban Sakura y Syaoran platicando muy felices, pero Hisoka no decía nada, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran

- Hisoka-kun, no te quedes atrás – dijo Sakura extendiéndole la mano

- Ven – le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa también

Hisoka se sorprendió al ver que si era importante para alquien, incluso mas que su madre, entonces tomó la mano de Sakura y se puso a lado de ella

- Hisoka-kun ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sakura al ver que Hisoka se veía pensativo

- Si, es solo que, nadie me ha tratado como ustedes y se los agradesco

- Vamos es lo que hacen los amigos – dijo Syaoran yéndose a lado de él y dándole una palmada en la espada

Juntos llegaron a la primaria Tomoeda, donde en la puerta se encontraban Tomoyo y Meilin, cuando los vieron salieron a abrazarlos con alegría

- Pensábamos que los habíamos perdido – dijo Tomoyo

- Si, y mas que no tuvimos ni una llamada tuya – dijo Meilin enojada

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que pasaron muchas cosas – dijo Sakura

- Está bien, lo bueno es que están a salvo – dijo Meilin

- Por cierto ¿por qué estás aquí Li? – preguntó Tomoyo

- Mejor platiquemos adentro – respondió Syaoran

Mientras llegaba el maestro Seiichiro, Syaoran y Sakura explicaban lo que habia sucedido, y la explicación iba tambien para Hisoka, ya que no recordaba nada.

- Vaya, eso si es preocupante – exclamó Tomoyo procupada

- Si, no sabía eso de mi tía, sobretodo su comportamiento tan extraño éstos últimos días – dijo Meilin también preocupada

Hisoka se quedó atónito a lo que acababa de escuchar, sobre que se había hecho malo y había atacado a la única persona que apenas le había dado su confianza y sobre que era descendiente de Clow al igual que Sakura y Syaoran

- Hisoka-kun¿qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura acercándose a él

- No es nada, saldré a caminar un poco – dijo Hisoka parándose de su silla y saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta del aula topándose con el profesor y aun asi siguió corriendo

- Espera, Hisoka-kun – gritó Sakura corriendo tras de él, sólo que el profesor la detuvo

- Es mejor dejarlo sólo en momentos como éste – dijo el profesor calmado

- Pero…

- Déjalo Kinomoto-san, necesita tiempo a solas, por lo que yo no le reprocharé por haber salid del salón, porque vi su expresión de mucha tristeza y es mejor así

Después de eso Sakura se dirigió a su lugar con los demás

- Muy buenos días a todos, espero que hayan hecho sus tareas, ah parece que tenemos un compañero nuevo – dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Syaoran por no traer uniforme y no conocerlo

- Ah no, yo no soy nuevo, antes de que empezaran las clases me mudé a Hong Kong por asuntos familiares y ahora estoy de vuelta pero tengo que comprar un uniforme nuevo ya que el otro no lo encontré

- Ya veo ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

- Li Syaoran

- Muy bien Li-kun, soy el profesor Asato Seiichiro, mucho gusto

- Igualmente

- Bien, entonces iniciemos nuestras clases

Y así continuaron las clases, pero Hisoka no aparecía y Sakura se preocupaba cada vez mas al no poder hacer nada, después llegó el descanso y todos salieron pero principalmente Sakura para buscar a Hisoka, lo buscó por todas partes hasta que lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol con la mirada perdida

- Hisoka-kun – Llamó Sakura acercándose

- Ah, Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó reaccionando

- ¿Por qué ya no entraste a clases¿acaso no te sientes bien?

- No es nada – respondió secamente Hisoka

- Si es por lo que pasó…

- ¡Dije que no es nada! – gritó Hisoka interrumpiéndola

- Ésa no es forma de responderle – dijo Syaoran saliendo detrás de una de las paredes donde estaba escondido – no es manera de responderle así a Sakura, ella se está preocupando por ti ¿y sabes lo que pasó por tu culpa?, no puso atención en toda la clase por pensar en como estabas¿y así le agradeces? – respondió enojado Syaoran

- Los tres se quedaron en un silencio incómodo

- Hisoka-kun, no sé lo que pasa contigo después de la escuela, pero presiento que no es nada bueno, si crees que Syaoran y yo te vamos a culpar por lo que pasó, eso no pasará porque el que nos atacó no eras tu, así que no tengas miedo de expresarnos tus sentimientos

Hisoka se quedó callado con intención de no responder

- Hisoka, si tú no nos dices lo que pasa, ten por seguro que no podemos ayudarte, así que mejor responde – dijo Syaoran aun enojado

- Discúlpenme, pero lo que me platicaron que pasó, pensé que fue mi culpa y me sentí mal porque ustedes son los únicos que después de tantos años no me ven como un fenómeno y apenas que empezaba a hacer amistad los ataco sin razón – dijo Hisoka apretando los puños y empezarona salir unas lágrimas amargas

Sakura se agachó y lo abrazó

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes

- Pero, tengo miedo a volver a atacrlos

- Oye, nosotros podemos defendernos y quiero decirte que hasta ahora, no hemos perdido ninguna batalla – dijo Syaoran

El resto de la mañana siguió tranquila, excepto que esas dos personas los estaban observando desde un lago (en su escondite)

- Así que creen que nos van a ganar – dijo Ieran riendo maléficamente

- Pronto verán que nos les será sencillo proteger a ese niño – dijo aquella sombra

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, gracias a ustedes ya rebasamos los 10 comentarios, sigan escribiendo, aunque ya me hayan escrito no importa si ponen otro comentario, ya que tienen el fin de mejorar éste fic 

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

**Li Anne Potter **Ya tenia pensado poner la parte de Syaoran y Sakura juntos cuando duermen, sólo que no lo puse en el otro fic porque ya había rebasado mi texto al de los capítulos anteriores, pero que bueno que tengamos los mismos gustos, sigue poniendome tus comentarios que me alientan mucho


	8. De nuevo problemas

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****URGENTE**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES:**

**ME LLEGÓ UNA PROPUESTA DE AGREGARLES A TOMOYO Y A MEILIN UNA PAREJA EN EL FIC, NECESITO SU OPINIÓN SI QUIEREN QUE LES AGREGUEMOS UNA PAREJA, Ó QUE SIGA CENTRADO EN SAKURA Y SYAORAN, DIGANME PARA QUE EN EL CAPITULO 9, SE AGREGUEN LOS CAMBIOS**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS**

**

* * *

****Capítulo anterior**

- Hisoka, si tú no nos dices lo que pasa, ten por seguro que no podemos ayudarte, así que mejor responde – dijo Syaoran aun enojado

- Discúlpenme, pero lo que me platicaron que pasó, pensé que fue mi culpa y me sentí mal porque ustedes son los únicos que después de tantos años no me ven como un fenómeno y apenas que empezaba a hacer amistad los ataco sin razón – dijo Hisoka apretando los puños y empezarona salir unas lágrimas amargas

Sakura se agachó y lo abrazó

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes

- Pero, tengo miedo a volver a atacrlos

- Oye, nosotros podemos defendernos y quiero decirte que hasta ahora, no hemos perdido ninguna batalla – dijo Syaoran

El resto de la mañana siguió tranquila, excepto que esas dos personas los estaban observando desde un lago (en su escondite)

- Así que creen que nos van a ganar – dijo Ieran riendo maléficamente

- Pronto verán que nos les será sencillo proteger a ese niño – dijo aquella sombra

**

* * *

****DE NUEVO PROBLEMAS**

Todos siguieron normales en la escuela, sólo que esta vez ya era hora de la salida, todos salían en rumbo hacia sus casas y Hisoka iba a hacer lo mismo pero Sakura y Syaoran corrieron para detenerlo, ya que él no podía regresar a casa por causa de su madre y ¿qué le diria por no haber llegado a casa una noche?

- Hisoka-kun, lo siento pero no puedes ir a tu casa – dijo Syaoran tomándolo por el hombro

- ¿Pero por qué no? – dijo algo enfadado

- Porque….. – dudó Sakura al responder – no queremos que te lastimen

- ¿Pero quién me va a lastimar? No los entiendo – dijo Hisoka safándose de la mano de Syaoran

- Está bien te lo diremos, es tu madre¿ya pensaste qué le vas a decir al tratar de explicarle el por qué no llegaste a casa en la noche? – contestó Syaoran

- ¿Quién les dijo eso de mi madre? – preguntó sorprendido Hisoka

- El mago Clow nos lo mostró, al igual que tu pasado – dijo Sakura algo triste

- Pero… creí que eran mis amigos, y ahora salen con esto, - dijo Hisoka caminando hacia atrás enojado

- Hisoka… - dijo Syaoran tratando de acercarse

- Déjenme en paz, dejen de verme como un fenómeno y dejen mi vida en paz

- Hisoka-kun, sólo queremos ayudarte – dijo Sakura preocupada

Hisoka salió corriendo, Sakura intentó ir tras él, pero Syaoran la detuvo diciéndole que habia que dejarlo sólo.

Hisoka llegó a la puerta de su casa y estaba a punto de abrir pero se detuvo y recordó lo que le habían dicho Sakura y Syaoran _"no queremos que te lastimen", "sólo queremos ayudarte"._ Estaba confundido, y recordó que en parte era cierto ya que su madre le decia que no era su hijo y que no era normal como todos, sólo por tener la habilidad de leer la mente, Hisoka se decidió y abrió la puerta.

**

* * *

****EN LA ESCUELA TOMOEDA**

Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura y Syaoran iban caminando hacias su casa, pero Sakura iba muy callada y preocupada por su amigo

- Sakura ¿qué tienes? No has hablado en todo el camino – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

- No es nada Tomoyo, estoy bien – dijo Sakura poniendo una falsa sonrisa

- No mientas Kinomoto, sabemos que es por ese mocoso, deja de preocuparte tanto por él, no es nada de ti

- No Meilin, yo me propuse a protegerlo y lo haré

De repente Sakura y Syaoran sintieron una presencia pero no sabian de quien era

- Sakura – dijo Syaoran volteando con ella

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. Libérate

Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron en forma para pelear, pero la presencia había desaparecido

- No hay que confiarnos, puede aparecer de repente – dijo Syaoran volteando para todos lados

- Mejor hay que irnos – dijo Meilin poniendose detrás de su primo

- Si tienes razón, hay que irnos, dijo Sakura bajando su báculo

Todos se fueron a sus casas, aunque Syaoran se fue con Meilin, ya que tenia que protegerla si algo pasaba, y Tomoyo no necesitaba ya que tenia mucha vigilancia.

Sakura llegó a su casa, pero no gabia nadie, asi que subió a su habitación y encontró a Kero profundamente dormido, ella se acostó y quedó dormida.

Ya en la noche, como a la una de la mañana, se oyó una piedra golpear su ventana, Sakura despertó y se asomó al oir otro ruido en su ventana, y cuando se asomó vió a Hisoka sentado recargado en la puerta principal, Sakura rápidamente invocó la carta del flote para subir a Hisoka, cuando lo subió lo acostó en su cama, ya que estaba muy débil y lastimado

- Hisoka ¿qué te pasó? – dijo asustada Sakura

Hisoka no podía responder ya que estaba agitado, tenía una cortadura en su mejilla izquierda, su brazo derecho le dolía y tenia un golpe sangrando en su frente

- Olvídalo, mejor te curo tus heridas – dijo Sakura yendo por el maletín de primeros auxilios

Ya que lo curó, Hisoka estaba profundamente dormido en su cama

- Sabia que algo así iba a pasar, no te debí haberte permitido que fueras a tu casa – dijo llorando y poniendo su cara en el colchón a lado de Hisoka, y así se quedó dormida

Sakura estaba observando desde un punto afuera de la casa de Hisoka

- ¿Dónde estoy?

De repente llegó Hisoka a su casa y entró, Sakura lo siguió y vió que su madre lo estaba esperando en la sala

- ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la madre muy enojada

- Lo siento, pero…. – dudó Hisoka al contestar

- Lo sabia, me escondes algo, tu no eres humano, ni eres mi hijo – dijo la madre yéndose hacia él y dándole una bofetada

Hisoka no hizo nada para impedirlo, así que ya sabrán como le fue a Hisoka, Sakura estaba observando y gritaba que se detuviera pero nadie la oía, incluso quiso detener el brazo de la madre de Hisoka, pero lo traspasó como si fuera un fantasma. Sakura no sabia que hacer hasta que Hisoka con las pocas fuerzas que tenía detuvo el brazo de su madre antes de que llegara a golpearlo

- Ya basta – dijo Hisoka levantándose y dirigiendose hacia la salida

- Espera ¿a dónde crees que vas? – preguntó histérica

Hisoka no respondió nada, tomó su chamarra y como pudo caminó y salió por la puerta. Sakura lo siguió y fue cuando iba camino a su casa, de repente Sakura despertó asustada y se encontraba arrodillada frente a la cama y Hisoka continuaba dormido.

- Fue sólo un sueño – dijo aliviada

- Buenos dias Sakurita – dijo Kero sin notar a Hisoka en su cama

- Ah, buenos dias

- Parece que casi…. – Kero no pudo terminar porque vió a alguien mas en la cama

- ¿Pero queeeeeeeee? – gritó Kero – Sakura no me digas que dormiste con el mocoso

- No, él no es…..

- Vas a ver chiquillo, te dije que no volverias aquí, pero ya verás

- Kero, él es…..

- Te voy a incendiar con mi llama de fuego

- Kero!!, él es Hisoka, Syaoran está en la casa de Meilin y no te atrevas a hacerle nada

- Ah, con que es el otro niño extraño, y ¿ahora qué hizo?

- Él…. Escapó de casa, por su madre – Dijo Sakura poniéndose triste

- No me digas que todas ésas heridas que tiene son porque su madre…

- Sí, ella lo hizo, tendré que hablarle a Syaoran para ver como vamos a solucionar esto

- Tienes suerte de que hoy sea domingo y no tengas que ir a la escuela

- Si tienes razón – dijo Sakura tomando el teléfono y llamando a Syaoran

**

* * *

****EN LA MANSIÓN LI**

- Syaoran sólo te pido que me ayudes, es muy poquito

- Olvídalo tu te metiste sola en éste embrollo y vas a salir tú sola

- Por favor¿sabes que eres mi primo preferido verdad?

- Con eso no me convences

Meilin estaba metida en un problema de pleito con un compañero de otro salón, ya que chocó con Meilin sin intención y Meilin le dijo todo, hasta de lo que se iba a morir, él no se quedó callado y también le contestó, hasta que un profesor pasó por ahí y les llamó la atención, ya los dos les dieron un papel donde tendría que estar firmada por padre o tutor, así que Meilin le pedia a Syaoran que le firmara él para no entregarselo a Wayle ya que le diria a su madre y Meilin tendría que irse a Hong Kong.

- Por favor Syaoran, no quiero irme de aquí

En eso sonó el teléfono de Syaoran

- Si bueno

- Syaoran soy yo Sakura

- Ah Sakura¿qué sucede?

- Después te explico¿podrías venir a mi casa por un momento? Es algo urgente

- Si, no te preocupes, voy en camino

- Nos vemos

Syaoran colgó y vió a MEilin

- ¿Era Kinomoto verdad?

- Asi es, me tengo que ir, si Wayle pregunta, estoy en casa de Sakura

- Syaoran y lo de mi firma

- Tendrás que dárselo a Wayle

- No!!, Syaoran….

- Debo irme – Syaoran salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a casa de Sakura

**

* * *

****CASA DE SAKURA**

Sakura estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, pensando en qué podría hacer al respecto con Hisoka

- Sakura, si sigues asi me vas a marear – dijo Kero sentado en la cabecera de su cama

- Lo siento Kero, pero estoy preocupada por Hisoka-kun, y además no ha despertado desde ayer en la noche

De repente alguien toca la puerta

- Oye monstruo, ya está lista la cena

- Es mi hermano, Kero quédate ahí – dijo Sakura mientras tapaba con las cobijas a Hisoka, porque conociendo a su hermano podria entrar en cualquier momento

- Sakura ¿estás ahí? Voy a entrar

Sakura rápidamente se sentó encima de Hisoka

- Si te oí hermano, no era necesario que entraras – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

Touya vió todo el cuarto, y algo le decía que algo no estaba bien

- Enseguida bajo – le dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué escondes? – le preguntó muy serio Touya

- Nada

- No será que estés de nuevo con ése mocoso o si?

- Él no es ningún mocoso, su nombre es Li Syaoran – dijo Sakura enfadada aventándole un cojín, pero Touya cerró la puerta antes de que le llegara el cojín

- Apresúrate monstruo o se te va a enfriar

- No soy ningún monstruo

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, pues ya saben, ponganme un review de lo que piensan para mejorar el fic y de nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios

**Montc **Pues ya gracias, tu siempre echándome ánimos y que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos y espero que te haya ido bien con las tareas y la escuela

**Li Anne Potter **Ya está tu propuesta anunciada, ahora sólo faltan los comentarios, gracias por tu sugerencia


	9. Problemas enigmáticos

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

****URGENTE**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES:**

**ME LLEGÓ UNA PROPUESTA DE AGREGARLES A TOMOYO Y A MEILIN UNA PAREJA EN EL FIC, NECESITO SU OPINIÓN SI QUIEREN QUE LES AGREGUEMOS UNA PAREJA, Ó QUE SIGA CENTRADO EN SAKURA Y SYAORAN, DIGANME PARA QUE EN EL CAPITULO 9, SE AGREGUEN LOS CAMBIOS**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS**

**

* * *

****Capítulo anterior**

Touya vió todo el cuarto, y algo le decía que algo no estaba bien

- Enseguida bajo – le dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué escondes? – le preguntó muy serio Touya

- Nada

- No será que estés de nuevo con ése mocoso o si?

- Él no es ningún mocoso, su nombre es Li Syaoran – dijo Sakura enfadada aventándole un cojín, pero Touya cerró la puerta antes de que le llegara el cojín

- Apresúrate monstruo o se te va a enfriar

- No soy ningún monstruo

**

* * *

****PROBLEMAS ENIGMÁTICOS**

Syaoran iba corriendo hacia la casa de Sakura, ya que estaba procupado, porque si despertaba atacaría a Sakura y ella no tenia apoyo.

Cuando llegó a casa de Sakura, tocó y abrió Touya

- Tu – dijo Touya lanzándole una mirada asesina

Syaoran también lo miró enfadado

- Hermano, te redicho que no me…. – Sakura se quedó sin palabras al ver a Syaoran – Syaoran pasa ¿qué haces afuera

Syaoran obedeció y pasó como si nada

- Oye quien te dio permiso para pasar? – dijo Touya enfadado

- Bueno hermano enseguida regreso – dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a Syaoran y subiendo a su cuarto

Ya que entraron, Sakura destapó a Hisoka de las cobijas que estabam encima de él

- ¿Y ahora qué le sucedió? – preguntó Syaoran

- No estoy segura pero, tuve un sueño que al parecer fue lo que pasó después de la escuela y al parecer fue su madre, ya lo curé pero él no ha despertado desde ayer en la noche

- Espera, entonces él vino aquí? – preguntó Syaoran

- Asi es, y lo ayudé para que subiera por la ventana

- Mmm… - Syaoran algo enojado

- ¿Syaoran¿Qué sucede?

- Nada

Syaoran se quedó un rato platicando con Sakura, hasta que Hisoka se empezó a mover

- Hisoka-kun, que bueno que ya despertaste ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sakura

- Si, no me digas que estoy de nuevo en tu casa

- Asi es, de nuevo estás aquí – dijo Syaoran muy serio

Hisoka notó el enojo de Syaoran y no entendía por qué, pero Sakura no se había percatado de ello

- Bien voy a traerte agua – dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación

- Li-kun¿cómo es que llegué aquí? – preguntó Hisoka

- Mira, no sé lo que tramas, pero si intentas hacerle algo a Sakura, te verás en serios problemas – dijo enojado Syaoran

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?

- Solamente te advierto, porque últimamente te me estás haciendo sospechoso

Después de eso los dos quedaron en un silencio muy angustiante e incómdo

- Ya volví – dijo Sakura

Pero cuando entró seguían en silencio

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sakura, creo que me voy retirando, gracias por haberme curado – dijo con una falsa sonrisa y levantándose con mucho dolor

- No, Hisoka-kun, aun estás muy débil, quédate aquí

Syaoran enfadado salió del cuarto y se recargó en la pared del pasillo, Sakura se dio cuenta y le dijo a Hisoka que esperara y salió al pasillo

- Syaoran?

- ¿Por qué eres así? – preguntó muy serio con los ojos cerrados

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No te das cuenta que él es un enemigo y si convives mucho con él, sabrá todos tus secretos y podría atacarte en cualquier momento? – Dijo Syaoran mas enojado

- Eso no es cierto, cuando el se convierte en malo no es él mismo, es otra persona que lo manipula

- No debes confiar en él, no sabemos de donde viene, además el mago Clow nos lo advirtió

- Pero eso no significa que no debamos confiar en él, además tú le diste tu apoyo¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Porque ya se me hizo extraño que él viniera a tu casa, de noche y con esos golpes, podría habérselos hecho él mismo para poder acercarse a ti

- Eso no es cierto, él realmente venia lastimado, y lo vi en mi sueño – dijo Sakura un poco mas enojada

- Tu sueño no significa mucho, alguien pudo haber hecho que vieras ésa ilusión – dijo levantando la voz

Después de eso, los dos se quedaron callados

- Syaoran, yo confío en él, pase lo que pase, yo lo apoyaré y lo protegeré – dijo ya mas tranquila Sakura

Syaoran se quedó callado

- Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero como sea lo voy a ayudar, no importan las dificultades, aunque no te estoy obligando a que me ayudes en esto

Syaoran no respondió nada

- Está bien – dijo Sakura empezando a llorar y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

Syaoran la detuvo del brazo y la abrazó

- Discúlpame si te dije todo esto, pero no estaba de acuerdo que te viera tan seguido, creo que estaba celoso, perdóname

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras tan sinceras de Syaoran, pero se alegró y correspondió el abrazo

- Y si te hace sentir bien, te ayudaré con esto de Hisoka – Dijo Syaoran en un susurro

- Gracias

Entonces se separaron y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, acortando la distancia de sus labios, hasta que terminó la distancia entre ellos, dándose un beso de ternura y amor mutuo que se tenían.

**

* * *

**

- Esos dos, sí que son ingenuos, creen que van a poder proteger a ese niño, debieron obedecer nuestra advertencia, pero como no quisieron ahora lo ven a pagar

De repente, la casa empezó a temblar, Sakura se asustó y se separó rápidamente de Syaoran

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – dijo Sakura asustada

De repente se cuarteó el techo e iba a caerle a Sakura un pedazo, Syaoran reaccionó rápidamente, corriendo hacia ella empujándola, pero Syaoran no pudo salir a tiempo

- Syaoran!! – gritó horrorizada Sakura

Syaoran, aún estaba conciente, pero estaba lastimado de su espalda y su brazo derecho, Sakura le quitó el bloque y lo ayudó a pararse

- Estoy bien, dijo Syaoran apoyándose en Sakura

Mientras Touya estaba abriéndole la puerta a Yukito, empezó el temblor

- No, Sakura!! – gritó Touya dirigiéndose al piso de arriba, pero no pudo esquivar otro bloque de arriba y éste cayó inconciente

- Touya – dijo Yukito convirtiéndose en Yue

Lo tomó y fue lo mas rápido posible hacia arriba con su dueña

Cuando llegó, vió que estaba levantando a Syaoran

- Hermano!! – dijo Sakura asustada al verlo desmayado siendo cargado por Yue

- No te preocupes, él está bien, sólo un poco inconsciente – dijo Yue

De repente se calmó el temblor, pero había demasiado silencio para que hubiera pasado ese temblor tan extraño y tan fuerte, en eso llegó Kerberos

- Sakura ¿estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado

- Si, Syaoran fue el que me salvó

En eso aparece una sombra frente a ellos, y era nada mas y nada menos que Hisoka, pero poseído

- Hisoka-kun – mencionó Sakura

- Con que es él – dijo Kerberos poniéndose delante de ellos junto con Yue

- No intervengan – Dijo Hisoka levantando la mano y de repente los dos cayeron repentinamente

- Kero-chan, Yue-san¿qué les sucede? – preguntó Sakura asustada

- No po…de….mos mo…vernos – dijo Yue haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse

- Es inútil, los guardianes de las cartas no podrán intervenir en esto – dijo Hisoka dirigiéndose a Sakura

- Sakura, corre – le ordenó en un susurro Syaoran

- No te voy a dejar aquí

- Claro que puedes, ese sujeto te quiere a ti y es muy poderoso

- No, no te voy a dejar aquí – dijo empezando a llorar

- Sakura, mírame

Sakura obedeció, y Syaoran la tomó por el mentón y le dio un beso

- Todo va a estar bien – le dijo Syaoran habiéndose separado de Sakura

Sakura obedeció y salió corriendo

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Hisoka preparando un hechizo contra ella

- Tu pelea es conmigo, Dios del trueno ven!!

Con ese trueno hizo que Hisoka se detuviera

- Con que quieres pelear no? bueno veremos como te va sin tu amiguita

- Vamos, yo puedo pelear por mi cuenta – dijo Syaoran poniéndose en posición de batalla – pero primero, libera a los guardianes

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- De mi – respondió Syaoran

- Está bien – hizo un chasqueo de dedos y Yue y Kerberos se liberaron

- Rápido vayan con Sakura – ordenó Syaoran, pero Kerberos se quedó y Yue fue con Sakura

- Te dije que fueras con Sakura

- Si te oí mocoso, pero no puedo dejarte peleando solo, ya que eres un debilucho – dijo Kerberos poniéndose a su lado

- De acuerdo, gracias

- Bien ya basta de charlas, empecemos ahora

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en el comedor invocando su llave para convertirla en báculo, y en eso llegó Yue con ella

- Yue-san¿cómo te liberaste?

- Él hizo un trato con el enemigo

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? – preguntó Sakura esperando lo peor

- Él a cambio de nosotros los guardianes

- No¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? – dijo empezando a llorar

- No le pasará nada, pero hay que ayudarlo lo mas rápido posible – dijo Yue tomándole un hombro

- Si, pero ¿que carta puedo utilizar para derrotarlo?

- Tiene que ser una poderosa, ya que él tambien es muy fuerte

Mientras tanto en la pelea, Syaoran había recibido varios golpes y hechizos de parte de Hisoka y se encontraba en el piso sin poderse levantar, pero Kerberos no se daba por vencido y continuaba peleando, pero ya estaba también muy débil

- Es inútil - respondió Hisoka con una sonrisa malévola

- No creas que nos has vencido – dijo Syaoran levantándose muy débilmente

- Si tienes razón, falta el final – dijo Hisoka juntando sus manos y haciendo aparecer una gran bola de magia

- _Éste es el fin, Sakura, espero que encuentres a otra persona que te ame tanto como yo lo hice, cuidate y cuida tambien a las cartas y atus guardianes que te aprecian mucho – _Pensaba Syaoran esperando el golpe final

En ése instante, Sakura oyó dentro de su mente lo que había dicho Syaoran hace unos instantes

- No Syaoran!! – dijo Sakura gritando y llorando, dirigiéndose hacia arriba

Pero antes de que subiera, se había oido el hechizo que había lanzado Hisoka, cosa que Sakura se detuvo y se agachó llorando amargamente, ya que su Syaoran ya no vivía.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola¿qué les pareció el fic? Algo trágico no?

Pero bueno, gracias por sus lindos reviews que me han dado ánimos para continuar escribiendo, asi que éstas son sus respuestas:

**Johanna-Ikari **Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por responderme a mi pregunta, pero para agregar a la parejita que me pides, necesito mas opiniones al respecto, ya que sólo recibí dos, asi que nos vemos y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic

**Ninor-san **Gracias por tu comentario, y tienes razón, le había puesto muchho protagonismo a Hisoka con Sakura, pero sin eso no hubiera podido hacer este capítulo donde Syaoran se pone celoso, pero de ahora en adelante ya no pondré tan protagónico a Hisoka

**nani **Gracias por tu comentario, si es cierto, le pondré mas romance a la parejita principal, muchas gracias por tu consejo

**Li Anne Potter **Pues espero que ya hayas leido el otro capi, y gracias por escribirme, y no te preocupes, si tienes alguna otra idea, dímela y veré que puedo hacer

**S&S **Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te fascinó éste fic, y si, ya van varios comentarios que me piden mas escenas románticas de Sakura y Syaoran, asi que sigue al pendiente porque eso se va a cumplir


	10. Una gran sorpresa

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo anterior**

- No creas que nos has vencido – dijo Syaoran levantándose muy débilmente

- Si tienes razón, falta el final – dijo Hisoka juntando sus manos y haciendo aparecer una gran bola de magia

- _Éste es el fin, Sakura, espero que encuentres a otra persona que te ame tanto como yo lo hice, cuidate y cuida tambien a las cartas y atus guardianes que te aprecian mucho – _Pensaba Syaoran esperando el golpe final

En ése instante, Sakura oyó dentro de su mente lo que había dicho Syaoran hace unos instantes

- No Syaoran!! – dijo Sakura gritando y llorando, dirigiéndose hacia arriba

Pero antes de que subiera, se había oido el hechizo que había lanzado Hisoka, cosa que Sakura se detuvo y se agachó llorando amargamente, ya que su Syaoran ya no vivía.

**

* * *

****UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

- ¿Por qué Syaoran? ¿ Por qué tienes que dejarme sola? SYAORAN!! – gritó Sakura desesderada y llorando amargamente

Mientras Syaoran estaba tirado, pero vió que él no recibió el impacto, asi que volteó al frente y vió una sombra que estaba poniendo un escudo delante de él, Syaoran no pudo ver quien era y se desmayó.

- ¿Pero quién eres tú? – preguntó enojado Hisoka

Aquella persona no respondió y lanzó de repente un ataque que tumbó a Hisoka

- No permitiré que sigas haciendo daño a personas inocentes – exclamó aquella persona

- Bien, eso ya lo veremos – dijo Hisoka desapareciendo con muchas heridas

Mientras aquella persona se volteó para ver a Syaoran

- Lamento no llegar antes, Li-kun – dijo de nuevo

Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras para ver que le había pasado a Syaoran, subió junto con Yue y cuando subieron vieron una silueta negra agachada a lado de Syaoran y Kerberos

- Alto ahí – dijo Sakura preparando su báculo

- Aléjate de ellos – mencionó Yue

- Vaya, ¿cómo pueden desconfiar de mi? – dijo esa persona levantándose y volteándose

- Tu… tu eres… - mencionó Sakura asombrada

_**

* * *

**__**MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA DEL ENEMIGO**_

- Vaya, parece que fallaste en tu misión Hisoka – mencionó Ieran Li

- No se preocupen, no volverá a pasar – dijo Hisoka

- Y recuerda que tienes que deshacerte de todos los que tengan que ver con Clow

- Claro que sí

_**

* * *

**__**DE VUELTA A LA CASA DE SAKURA**_

- Eriol, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Sakura con mucho asombro

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos, me alegra que estén bien

- Clow, ¿tú sabias de esto? – preguntó Yue algo enfadado

- Ahora no puedo hablar, mejor hay que encargarnos de tu casa Sakura

- Tienes razón – dijo volteando a ver toda su casa

- No será problema – dijo Eriol sacando su báculo y lanzó un poder que envolvió a toda la casa haciéndola que se renovara

Y la casa quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran y salió corriendo hacia él

- Syaoran, ¿por qué?

- Sakura – mencionaba Eriol

- No tenias que haberte arriesgado tanto

- Sakura

- No voy a hacer lo que me dijiste sobre encontrar un chico nuevo

- Sakura, él está bien

- ¿Qué?

- Él no recibió el impacto, yo lo protegí, sólo que se desmayó por causa de que estaba muy débil, al igual que Kerberos

- Sa… Sakura – dijo muy levemente Syaoran

- Aquí estoy

- Que a… legria verte de… de nuevo – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Sakura

- A mi también me alegra – dijo tomándole su mano

Después de esto Syaoran se volvió a desmayar, Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro

- Es muy valiente de su parte quedarse sólo con Kerberos para salvarte – dijo Eriol muy serio

- Lo sé, siempre ha tenido ésa actitud que aprecio mucho

- Bien, entonces hay que auxiliarlos, me refiero a tu hermano, Syaoran-kun y Kerberos

Y asi pasó a todos los ayudaron con sus heridas, a Touya lo recostaron en la cama de su cuarto, a Kero (con su forma paqueña) lo dejaron en su camita del cajón, mientras que a Syaoran lo recostaron en la cama de Sakura.

- Bien creo que ya hemos terminado, muchas gracias Eriol – kun, nos fuiste de mucha ayuda – dijo Sakura muy contenta

- No fue nada – responió Eriol con una sonrisa muy tierna

- Ahora Clow, explícanos todo al respecto de lo que sabes – dijo Yue recargado en la pared de la habitación de Sakura

- Bien, lo que pasa es que ese Hisoka-kun, como les había explicado el mago Clow anteriormente…

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaron con el mago Clow y no nos lo dijeron? – preguntó Yue a Sakura

- Es que… lo que pasa es…

- Es que ella no queria preocuparlos – dijo Syaoran levantandose con dificultad de la cama

- Syaoran no, si te mueves te harás daño

- Estoy bien – dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y volteó hacia Yue

- Nosotros no lo creíamos tan grave como para preocupar a los guardianes de las cartas, pero ahora ví que nos equivocamos

- Bueno, como Yue no lo sabe, tendré que explicárselo – dijo Eriol muy tranquilo

Yue sólo vió a Sakura y a Syaoran con un poco de rencor, para luego desviar su mirada hacia Eriol

- Hisoka-kun, desde niño, iba a ser un descendiente de Clow, como Sakura y Syaoran-kun, pero uno de nuestros enemigos, en aquel entonces se disfrazaron como un psicólogo común y metieron a Hisoka-kun la maldad de la oscuridad, y desde ése entonces su padres se dieron cuenta de que tenía poderes extraños y lo empezaron a encerrar, por lo cual provocó que aumentará la maldad en él, ya que la soledad y el aislamiento, pensaba que él no era normal

- Eso último, nosotros no lo sabíamos – dijo Sakura muy seria

- Entonces, ése poder estaba destinado a despertar en cualquier momento, y su misión ahora es destruir a los descendientes de Clow y a sus guardianes, para que no obstruyamos su camino; entonces cuando sentí una magia muy poderosa, que no era proveniente de ustedes, tuve que venir a Japón para ver qué sucedía

- Entonces, quiere decir que ¿sus poderes son iguales a las de nosotros? – preguntó Yue

- Probablemente – contestó Eriol preocupado

- Pero, piénsenlo, no podemos pelear en contra de Hisoka-kun, él es nuestro amigo ¿no Syaoran?

- Sakura, él ya no es Hisoka, él ya está poseido por la magia oscura, lo que tenemos que hacer es pelear contra él, para que no sucedan desgracias en éste mundo – dijo Syaoran comprensivo y sujetando mas fuerte la mano de Sakura

- Así es, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo

- Pero si la otra vez pude devolverlo a la normalidad

- Sí, pero su magia no estaba completamente desarrollada

- Syaoran… no podemos lastimarlo, aunque sea alguien podeido, por dentro es…

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó Syaoran enojado parándose y saliendo de la habitación

- Sakura, eso nosotros lo sabemos, pero no tenemos magia suficiente para devolverlo a la normalidad, sólo el mago Clow lo podría hacer

- Pero si tú eres la reencarnación de Clow, ¿cómo es que no puedes usar ésa magia? – preguntó Yue

- Porque el mago Clow ya lo sabía, y no me heredó ésos poderes porque quería que lucháramos contra él

Sakura empezó a llorar, porque no queria lastimar a Hisoka y porque Syaoran le había gritado de ésa forma

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con ésa mujer? – preguntó Yue para cambiar el tema

- ¿Te refieres a Kaho?

- Si

- Por el momento está bien

- Sakura al oir eso volteó a ver a Eriol, y sintió que algo no andaba bien

Mientras Syaoran estaba sentado en las escaleras pensando, en ese niño Hisoka, ¿por qué le había gritado de esa forma a Sakura? ¿Acaso fueron de nuevo los celos? No, era porque también estaba dolido, ya que él se había vuelto un buen amigo que sólo duró muy poco tiempo, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Piensas seguir atormentándote? – preguntó Eriol – Porque en éste momento Sakura piensa que fue un error suyo?

Syaoran no respondió nada y sólo bajó su mirada

- Sé lo que se siente, haberse equivocado y no decir la cosas antes de que pase algo malo, pero siempre hay momentos en que puedes remediarlo

- Tienes razón ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

- Porque también lo he experimentado

- ¿Con Kaho-sensei?

- No, con Tomoyo-chan, sólo que no se lo menciones a Sakura, ya que podría arruinar la sorpresa

- De acuerdo, entonces iré con ella – dijo Syaoran levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sakura

Cuando llegó, Sakura estaba en el mismo lugar sentada, pero tapándose la cara y llorando, Syaoran se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazó, ésta reaccionó y volteó a ver quien la abrazaba

- Syaoran, discúlpame porfavor, yo no quería…

Syaoran la silenció posando sus labios en los de Sakura, mientras que ella al poco rato correspondió, después se separaron

- Soy yo el que debo disculparme, no queria hacerte sentir mal pero, lo que pasa es que a mi también me duele lo de Hisoka, y es por eso que dije aquellas palabras, asi que perdóname

- Estás perdonado – dijo Sakura abrazándolo

Eriol se asomó para despedirse, pero al ver la hermosa escena, quiso no interrumpir y se fue de la casa con Yue, ya que Yue tenía que regresar a la forma de Yukito pero mejor en su casa para que olvidara lo que pasó.

Así Eriol llegó a un departamento de se quedaría por un tiempo, miró el teléfono indeciso y se decidió en tomarlo y marcar un número

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Tomoyo

- Disculpe ¿quien es?

- Soy Eriol

- Eriol, que alegría ¿donde estás?

- Acabo de llegar a Tomoeda y estoy en un departamento

- Que bien y ¿algo se te ofrece que te pueda ayudar?

- Solo si ¿te gustaría que charlemos un poco en el parque central?

- Claro, ¿cuándo y a que hora?

- Pues dentro de media hora

- Muy bien, ahí estaré

- Nos vemos

- Hasta luego

Y así pasó la media hora, y Eriol se moria de ganas por ver de nuevo a Tomoyo, y cuando llegó, Tomoyo aún no estaba pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo

- Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no hablábamos

- Tienes razón, pero dime ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? hemos hablado de la luna y demás, pero aun no sé para qué estamos aquí

- Yo creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de lo nuestro, porque aún no me has respondido

- Tu sabes que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, porque solo sufriríamos los dos y no me perdonaría herirte, porque tienes a Kaho-sensei

- A mi no me importa cuantas veces me hieras, te amo y lo demás es que le conté a Kaho lo nuestro y se puso muy contenta y lo comprendió y me mandó para acá, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy en Tomoeda

- Por favor olvídate de mi y vete con alguien que si te aprecie, yo no merezco tanto amor

- Tu mereces a alguien que te ame y que te quiera con el alma, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que yo siento. No puedo esperar un segundo mas para tenerte entre mis brazos y demostrarte lo bella que es la vida

- No puedo, creo que…mejor me retiro – dijo levantándose

(Eriol toma la mano de Tomoyo)

- Por favor, déjame ir

- Por favor, no rompas mi corazón otra vez

- ¿Y como puedo saber que lo que dices es verdad?

- Porque por ti esperaría 100 siglos, te protegería de todo aquello que te lastimaría, y te entregaría si es posible mi vida entera

- Lo lamento, yo no puedo volver a amar, la primera vez me fue muy mal y ya no habrá segunda vez

(Eriol abraza suavemente a Tomoyo y ésta empieza a llorar)

- Por favor, no lastimes a mi corazón

- Yo no seria capaz, te lo suplico, solo dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, tu tienes todo el derecho de marcharte si es que no te agrado

- Aunque quisiera no puedo

- ¿No ves a mi corazón arrodillado frente a ti?, que te está rogando una y otra vez,

- No, y aunque lo viera simplemente negaría su existencia. Por favor por tu bien y el mio dejame sufrir y llorar por mi corazon roto

Eriol sin palabras mira fijamente a los labios de Tomoyo y la besa, pero ésta intenta safarse de los brazos de Eriol y la abraza cada vez mas fuerte, Tomoyo se asusta y le da la espalda a Eriol, y éste suavemente pone sus manos en su cintura y Tomoyo se sonroja; lentamente Eriol la besa y le susurra al oído que la ama

- Te amo

Tomoyo se voltea y lo besa suavemente mientras una de sus manos sujeta su cabeza y solo pronuncia…

- Te amo y no quiero que nadie mas ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola hola, disculpen si me tardé mucho en escribir, pero como me acaban de sacar las muelas del juicio en una cirugía quedé como una semana incapacitada y me dijeron que no podia usar la compu, también acabo de actualizar mi otro fic de "MEETLESS" de Loveless, por si desean pasar a leerlo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios

**alefa – **Pues discúlpame por tardar un muchito por actualizar pero, trataré de no tardar, gracias por tu comentario

**Naori **– Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en los capitulos, y procura que no te den infartos jeje, gracias por tu comentario

**Li Anne Potter **– Gracias por seguirme escribiendo, y gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por tu comentario


	11. Extraños sentimientos

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo anterior**

Eriol sin palabras mira fijamente a los labios de Tomoyo y la besa, pero ésta intenta safarse de los brazos de Eriol y la abraza cada vez mas fuerte, Tomoyo se asusta y le da la espalda a Eriol, y éste suavemente pone sus manos en su cintura y Tomoyo se sonroja; lentamente Eriol la besa y le susurra al oído que la ama

- Te amo

Tomoyo se voltea y lo besa suavemente mientras una de sus manos sujeta su cabeza y solo pronuncia…

- Te amo y no quiero que nadie mas ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón.

**

* * *

****EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS**

Al otro día del incidente con Hisoka y también sobre la llegada inesperada de Eriol, el cual había tenido una magnífica noche con Tomoyo, ahora ya su novia, también después de una repentina llamada de la madre de Meilin, le indicaba que regresara a Hong Kong, ya que ahí corría mucho riesgo, y Meilin tuvo que irse, después de eso, todo seguía en paz.

Era lunes, así que todos tenían que ir a la escuela, incluyendo a Eriol, Sakura fue la primera en llegar, después llegó Syaoran y los dos se pusieron a platicar, cuando de pronto dieron el timbre para indicar el inicio a las clases, pero Tomoyo y Eriol aún no habían legado, lo cual era demasiado raro

- Syaoran, Tomoyo nunca llega tarde, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo? – preguntó Sakura algo preocupada

- Tranquila, los dos llegarán, porque….

Syaoran no pudo terminar la frase porque en eso entraron Tomoyo y Eriol al salón corriendo, que por cierto tomados de la mano, y se dirigieron a sus asientos

- Alcanzamos a llegar Tomoyo, pensé que no lo lograríamos – dijo algo agitado Eriol

- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo igual de agitada – Ah, lo siento buenos dias

Syaoran y Sakura no contestaron porque estaban estáticos a lo que estaban viendo "Tomoyo y Eriol tomados de la mano"

- ¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó Eriol pasando una mano frente a ellos

- Hiragizawa, no me digas que…. – dijo Syaoran algo asustado y apuntado con el dedo a Tomoyo

- Ah eso, si lo sentimos por no haberlo dicho antes, pero Tomoyo y yo….

Eriol no pudo terminar porque el profesor había entrado al salón, indicándoles a todos que se sentaran, y así lo hicieron los cuatro y empezó la clase.

Lo que Sakura notó, fue que Hisoka no había venido a clases, y pensaba ¿qué estaria haciendo en éste momento?, pero una mano se posó sobre su mano, y ésta era de Syaoran indicándole que se tranquilizara, Sakura sólo sonrió al gesto.

Después llegó el descanso, donde los cuatro fueron al lugar preferido, cerca de un árbol y sentados en el pasto

- Bien, ahora sí, cuéntenos lo que está pasando – dijo Sakura algo enojada

- Lo que les queriamos decir es que Tomoyo y yo, somos novios

Syaoran y Sakura estaban tomando agua, y al oir eso, escupieron fuertemente (pero no sobre Eriol y Tomoyo)

- ¿!Que son novios!? – gritaron los dos al unísono

- Perdón si los sorprendimos – dijo Tomoyo algo tímida

- Pues la verdad que me sorprendiste Tomoyo-chan – dijo Sakura sonriendo

Y así siguieron platicando de varias cosas, Eriol sobre lo que le había sucedido en Inglaterra, Tomoyo sobre sus planes para Sakura, Syaoran sobre lo que sucede con sus enemigos y Sakura tratando de controlar a Tomoyo para que ya no dijera mas sobre sus trajes.

En ese mismo dia, el profesor les avisó sobre un paseo que organizaría la escuela hacia el bosque, todos se alegraron al oir la noticia, ya que iba a ser muy emocionante acampar ahí.

- Ya tendré listo un traje para ti Sakura-chan, te haré un traje con el que puedas andar fresca y cómoda, y lo mas importante, que combine con los colores del bosque – dijo Tomoyo con mucha alegría y con estrellas brillantes en los ojos.

- Ay Tomoyo-chan, no tienes que hacerme un traje para acampar – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

Eriol y Syaoran sólo sonreían también con una gota en la cabeza.

Llegó el día de la excursión, Sakura bajó para desayunar y ahí estaban su papá y su hermano preparando el desyuno.

- Buenos dias – dijo muy enérgica Sakura

- Muy buenas dias pequeña Sakura – contestó su papá

- Otra vez me despertaste con tus espantosos golpes, monstruo – dijo Touya con una sonrisa

- Ay, hermano, yo no soy ningún monstruo y no hice ningún ruido

- No y con ésta excursión al bosque, apuesto que te devorarás los árboles y también a tus compañeros

- Yo no me comería a nadie!!

- Vamos dejen de pelear – dijo Fujitaka sentándose a la mesa – Hay que desayunar

- Gracias por la comida – dijeron al unísono los tres

Así que desayunaron y cuando fue hora, Sakura tomó su valija con sus cosas

- Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos dentro de tres dias – dijo Sakura muy contenta

- Cuidate mucho Sakura, te extrañaremos mucho – le dijo su papá con una agradable sonrisa

- No dés problemas monstruo – contestó Touya divirtiéndose

- Yo nunca doy problemas!!

Después de la despedida, Sakura partió a la escuela para de ahí irse en los autobuses, ya que llegó, estaban en la entrada Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo esperándola

- Discúlpenme, pero de repente se me hizo tarde – dijo Sakura disculpándose

- No te preocupes, nosotros también acabábamos de llegar así que no llevamos mucho rato esperando – dijo Eriol muy tranquilo

- Si estuviera Meilin-chan, apuesto que se hubiera enojado conmigo por llegar tarde – dijo Sakura riéndose nerviosamente

- Sí, tienes razón, pero ahora que se ha regresado a Hong Kong, ha habido más tranquilidad en mi casa – dijo Syaoran muy tranquilo

En eso, los maestros llamaron a todos los alumnos que tenían que irse en los autobuses, por suerte al grupito de cuatro, les tocó en el mismo camión, pero decidieron que mejor Sakura se fuera con Syaoran y Eriol con Tomoyo.

El viaje era largo, primero Tomoyo y Eriol empezaron a platicar desde que se sentaron, pero en el caso de Syaoran y Sakura iban muy callados, Syaoran miraba por la ventana y Sakura hacia al otro lado, ¿cómo era posible que hasta Syaoran se había arriesgado muchas veces para salvar a Sakura, y hasta se dieron mas de un beso, y ahora no pueden platicar de nada? Era increíble, hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar

- Syaoran – dijo algo temerosa Sakura

- Si dime – dijo Syaoran volteando a verla

- Yo… quiero decirte… que… - dijo Sakura algo temblorosa – Que todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa, si hubiera puesto mas atención nada de esto te hubiera pasado, lo lamento mucho

Syaoran se le quedó viendo muy serio y no dijo nada y Sakura estaba muy apenada, ya que su novio no decía nada, así que mejor se volteo hacia el otro lado para no mirar el rostro de Syaoran enojado

- ¿Cuándo entenderás? – dijo Syaoran después de un rato pero algo serio

Sakura al oir eso se estremeció y creyó lo peor, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, así que volteó sorprendida

- ¿Cuándo entenderás, de que lo que está sucediendo no tiene nada que ver contigo? – dijo Syaoran sonriendo un poco

- Pero en realidad ha sido mi culpa, por lo de Hisoka-kun y… - Sakura no pudo terminar porque Syaoran puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla

- Si he salido lastimado en las peleas, es porque yo así lo he querido, y eso es para protegerte, no porque sea obligación mia, sino que es lo que deseo y no quiero verte lastimada – dijo Syaoran muy tierno

- Syaoran – dijo Sakura muy contenta y costándose en su hombro – Gracias

Y ahora si, en el camino Sakura estaba mas tranquila al saber que Syaoran no sufría por su culpa, y además ya iban platicando de todo, hasta que llegaron al bosque donde acamparian.

- Muy bien chicos, saquen sus maletas y quédense allá para después darle sus lugares – anunció el profesor y así lo hicieron todos

- Vaya que emocionante, ¿no crees Tomoyo-chan? – dijo Sakura muy contenta

- Si, además traje mi cámara para grabar a la gran Sakura en sus grandes aventuras – dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en sus ojos y sacando su cámara

- Vamos Tomoyo-chan, eso sólo era cuando peleaba con las Cartas Cloe

- Te equivocas Sakura-chan, siempre serás mi gran modelo en todos los momentos, no sólo cuando seas la brujita Sakura

A Sakura sólo le escurria una gota en su cabeza, y en eso llegaron Eriol y Syaoran

- Apoco no es emocionante Li-kun, ya que aquí pasarás mas tiempo con Sakura y yo lo grabaré de recuerdo – dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeé? ¿de que hablas? – dijo Syaoran rojo como un tomate

- Tomoyo-chan ¿no crees que es demasiado? – dijo Sakura algo avergonsada

- Para nada, de hecho haré una nueva película con el título "El gran amor de Sakura" – dijo Tomoyo echandose a reir

- ¿Y a mi me vas a excluir de la película? – dijo Eriol abrazándola por detrás en un tono sensual

- Claro que no, también serás una de las estrellas – dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada

- Vaya, creo que con eso se le olvidará de grabarnos – dijo aliviado Syaoran

- Si, creo que tienes razón

Después de eso, el maestro les asignó primero lugar a las niñas y después a los niños, y ahora venia el gran problema ¿cómo hacer una tienda?, los niños no batallaron para nada pero en las niñas..

- Oye no puedo hacer un tienda ayúdame – decia una de las compañeras

- ¿Qué no ves que yo no puedo ni con la mia?

- Ay no, se me deshizo

La única que medio podía era Sakura, ya que se acordaba que una vez acampó con su familia, pero fue hace mucho que ya casi no se acordaba

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella

- Claro – dijo sin voltear a ver a verlo

- Sólo detén la soga de aquí – dijo el chico detrás de ella y tomándole la mano

Sakura al ver que no era de nadie conocida la voz, volteó rápidamente para verlo y se sorprendió al verlo ahí

- Tú ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo asustada Sakura

- ¿Así me saludas? – dijo en tono burlón

Syaoran estaba terminando de hacer su tienda junto con Eriol

- Bueno al fin la terminamos – dijo Eriol contento

- Si y gracias a tu ayuda – dijo Syaoran – ahora sigue…

Syaoran se había volteado en ese momento en dirección a la zona de las chicas y se paralizó al ver a ese sujeto a lado de Sakura

- Li, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Qué demonios hace con Sakura? – dijo Syaoran furioso

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

No me regañen por haber tardado tanto con el fic, es por los exámenes y tengo que sacar buena calificación ya que de eso depende para el certificado y entrar a la prepa, también les aviso que voy a tardar porque ahora si se acerca el exámen de admisión, y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Naori.- **Pues me alegra que te guste mi fic y mucho cuidado con esos infartos, y me alegra que te den jeje, pero no para mal

**maria Camila.- **Que bueno que te gustemi fic y me disculpa por no continuarlo rapido, pero no lo voy a abandonar para que sigas leyendo el fic


	12. Un campamento molesto

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

* * *

**Capítulo anterior**

Después de eso, el maestro les asignó primero lugar a las niñas y después a los niños, y ahora venia el gran problema ¿cómo hacer una tienda?, los niños no batallaron para nada pero en las niñas..

- Oye no puedo hacer un tienda ayúdame – decía una de las compañeras

- ¿Qué no ves que yo no puedo ni con la mía?

- Ay no, se me deshizo

La única que medio podía era Sakura, ya que se acordaba que una vez acampó con su familia, pero fue hace mucho que ya casi no se acordaba

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella

- Claro – dijo sin voltear a ver a verlo

- Sólo detén la soga de aquí – dijo el chico detrás de ella y tomándole la mano

Sakura al ver que no era de nadie conocida la voz, volteó rápidamente para verlo y se sorprendió al verlo ahí

- Tú ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo asustada Sakura

- ¿Así me saludas? – dijo en tono burlón

Syaoran estaba terminando de hacer su tienda junto con Eriol

- Bueno al fin la terminamos – dijo Eriol contento

- Si y gracias a tu ayuda – dijo Syaoran – ahora sigue…

Syaoran se había volteado en ese momento en dirección a la zona de las chicas y se paralizó al ver a ese sujeto a lado de Sakura

- Li, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Qué demonios hace con Sakura? – dijo Syaoran furioso

* * *

**UN CAMPAMENTO MOLESTO**

- Vaya manera de saludarme – Decía aquel muchacho que se le había acercado a Sakura

- Hisoka-kun, ¿por qué estás aquí? – Dijo Sakura alejándose un poco de él

Hisoka no la soltaba de la mano y lo que hizo a le reacción de Sakura fue jalarla bruscamente hacia su cuerpo

- Hisoka-kun suéltame – Dijo Sakura enojada y forcejeando

- ¿Qué acaso no soy mejor que Syaoran? – Dijo machista Hisoka sin soltarla

Syaoran al notar que Sakura estaba tratando de soltarse de Hisoka y que aparte estaban muy pegados, Syaoran no dudó en salir a defenderla, Eriol igual iba atrás de él.

- Suéltala – Gritó Syaoran furioso empujando bruscamente a Hisoka y jalando a Sakura y abrazarla

- Vaya, al fin apareciste, pensaba que no estabas aquí – Dijo burlándose Hisoka

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y por qué diablos estabas molestando a Sakura? – Dijo mas furioso Syaoran

- No la estaba molestando ¿verdad? – Dijo Hisoka dirigiéndose a Sakura y acercándose a Sakura

- Aléjate, si quieres una pelea yo te la daré, pero a ella no la involucres – Dijo Syaoran poniendo a Sakura detrás de él

- ¿Pero por qué quieren pelear contra mi?, si ustedes mismos dijeron que me protegerían y que yo era su amigo

En eso llegó Eriol y se puso en medio de Syaoran y Hisoka

- Hisoka, ya basta ¿por qué actúas de esa manera? Según me habían contado, tú eras una buena persona – Dijo muy serio Eriol

- ¿Y tú quien rayos eres? No intervengas, estoy hablando con ellos dos – Dijo enojado Hisoka acercándose a Eriol

- Yo soy aquella persona de la que tu desciendes, y si tienes problemas con ellos, los tendrás conmigo también, y eso no es nada bueno

- No me digas, ¿te crees más fuerte que yo? Y yo no desciendo de nadie

- Vamos, tu sabes la verdad

Después de las palabras de Eriol, él se quedó pensativo y hasta que reaccionó

- El mago Clow Reed – pronunció Hisoka serio

- Veo que al fin lo averiguaste

- Tú eres el culpable de todo esto – Gritó Hisoka furioso

En eso se acercó Tomoyo a Sakura y Syaoran, y vio que Sakura estaba llorando, Tomoyo no quiso preguntar porque al ver a Hisoka ahí significaba que había problemas, entonces salió corriendo a buscar al profesor para que pusiera orden, porque si esto continuaba habría una gran pelea.

- Pero ¿por qué te dejaste manipular por ellos? Si hubieras seguido con Sakura-chan y Li-kun, te habrían ayudado con esto

- No me arrepiento de lo que soy, ya que el mal es mas divertido que el bien, además tengo la misión de destruir a Clow y a todos sus descendientes

- Eso quiere decir que tu también serás destruido, ya que tu también eres uno de los descendientes de Clow

- Te equivocas, yo ya no soy mas su descendiente, yo sirvo a la oscuridad

En eso llegó el profesor con Tomoyo a lado

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó el profesor

- No pasa nada sensei, sólo estábamos charlando – Dijo Hisoka sonriendo

Pero el profesor volteó a ver a Sakura y notó que estaba llorando y estaba abrazada de Syaoran

- Pues yo no veo que fuera una simple charla – Dijo el profesor algo enojado

- Digamos que el joven Kurosaki se exaltó un poco y lastimó los sentimientos de la señorita Kinomoto – Dijo muy tranquilo Eriol

- Kurosaki, tendrás que acompañarme – Dijo el profesor un poco molesto

- Discúlpeme, pero usted no me puede dar órdenes – Dijo Hisoka sonriendo maléficamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido el profesor

En eso Hisoka empezó a desaparecer, hasta que desapareció totalmente, el profesor muy extrañado sin mas que decir se alejó para ayudar a los demás estudiantes a construir su tienda, sin embargo Sakura seguía abrazada de Syaoran y llorando

- Syaoran, tengo miedo, si algo se le ocurriera hacer, yo no sé que haría – Dijo Sakura asustada

- No te preocupes, nada malo va a suceder y si algo sucediera yo te protegeré – Decía Syaoran con voz muy tranquilizante y acariciando la cabeza de su amada

- Tengo una idea – Dijo Eriol muy entusiasta – Que tal si Syaoran se queda en la tienda de Sakura para protegerla y yo en la de Tomoyo, así no habrá ningún peligro

- Pero Eriol, eso está prohibido, por eso está la zona de niñas y la zona de niños – Dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada

- Ya pensaremos en algo – Dijo Eriol

Y así se hizo de noche, y lo que idearon fue el mismo truco antiguo, poner en su sleeping almohadas y sábanas para que pareciera que alguien estaba dormido ahí y así fue, Syaoran se fue a escondidas a la tienda de Sakura y Eriol a la de Tomoyo, pero ya era de noche

* * *

**EN LA TIENDA DE TOMOYO**

Ya que Eriol llegó, traía una colcha para ponerla a lado del sleeping de Tomoyo y así lo hizo, ya que la acomodó se acostó al igual que Tomoyo

- Oye Eriol – Preguntó Tomoyo

- Dime

- Quiero que me digas algo

- Lo que sea

- ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de mi y dejaras a Mizuki-sensei?

- ¿Y por qué preguntas tan de repente? – Decía Eriol sonriendo

- Por favor contéstame

- Está bien, lo que pasa es que cuando regresé a Inglaterra con Kaho, todo iba bien, pero hubo un momento en que tuvimos algunos desacuerdos que no habían ocurrido, y eso me hizo pensar cuando fui a Japón y tu fuiste la primera que me vino a la mente

- ¿Y por qué yo? – Dijo Tomoyo algo dudosa

- Porque fuiste la primera persona que me mostró una sonrisa cálida y sincera, y desde entonces tenía ganas de verte, entonces un día me armé de valor y le dije a Kaho lo que estaba sintiendo por ti y ella me dijo: "Eso es bueno, por mi no hay problema ya que últimamente he sentido que nos hemos separado mas, y no es tu culpa, esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar" pero todo eso me lo dijo con una sonrisa, y después de eso fue cuando te llamé y te dije lo que sentía por ti – Dijo Eriol volteando a ver a Tomoyo de frente

- Ah, ya veo – Dijo Tomoyo algo avergonzada

- Pero ¿sabes cuando me he sentido más feliz? – Preguntó Eriol

- No ¿qué es? – Dijo Tomoyo ingenua

- Es estar en este momento a lado de ti sin que nadie diga nada – Dijo Eriol abrazando y besando a Tomoyo dulcemente

* * *

**EN LA TIENDA DE SAKURA**

Como todos sabemos, Sakura y Syaoran siempre han sido "DEMASIADO" tímidos y atolondrados, como solía decirles Mei Lin. Syaoran estaba en la orilla de la tienda sentado y muy avergonzado ya que nunca había dormido a solas con Sakura y Sakura estaba arreglando su sleeping muy nerviosa ya que sentía lo mismo que Syaoran.

- Sya… Syaoran – Dijo muy nerviosa Sakura

- S… si? – Dijo igual Syaoran

- ¿Cómo vas a dormir? No tengo otra colchoneta ni nada y tu tampoco traes

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que tu duermas bien – Dijo algo apenado Syaoran

Sakura al oír eso se puso roja como tomate pero la oscuridad fue su mejor disfraz ya que Syaoran no se percató

- Pero si te quedas ahí te vas a enfermar, mejor…. Acuéstate en el sleeping – Dijo muy apenada Sakura

- ¿Que? ¿Pero y tu donde vas a dormir? Yo estoy bien no te preocupes – Dijo mas rojo que un tomate Syaoran

- Me refería que te acostaras a lado mío

Y asi fue pero Syaoran se acosó hasta la orilla y Sakura en la otra orilla, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, porque además se estaban dando la espalda. Pero en eso, cuando estaban agarrando el sueño, apareció una araña en el lado de Sakura y cuando Sakura la vió…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UNA ARAÑA!! – Dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente y lléndose a lado de Syaoran

Syaoran por el contrario se levantó al grito de Sakura y al oir "araña" se tranquilizó y en un papel la sacó de la tienda

- Ya no está la araña, ya la saqué – Dijo muy tranquilo Syaoran

- Si, gracias, y lamento haberte despertado y asustado – Dijo Sakura tranquila

- No fue nada – Y al decir eso se fue al sleeping y se acostó

Sakura también fue a su lado del sleeping, pero se tropezó con una piedra y cayó encima de Syaoran, después levantó su rostro y vió que estaba muy cerca de Syaoran, los dos estaban demasiado sonrojados.

- Oye Sakura – Dijo Syaoran algo apenado

- S.. si

- Olvídalo – Y al decir eso Syaoran, se acercó lentamente a Sakura y primero rozó sus labios

Después se separó un poco y vió a Sakura y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con su boca entreabierta, eso provocó mas a Syaoran y le dio un dulce y profundo beso, y de repente Syaoran cambió de posición y quedó encima de Sakura, ella estaba muy apenada al principio, pero después disfrutó de ese beso, después se fue profundizando a tal punto que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire, y se vieron el uno al otro

- ¿Sabes Sakura?, tu eres la única que me causa una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad – Dijo Syaoran acariciando su pelo y su mejilla

- Syaoran, para mi tu eres irremplazable – Dijo tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya

Y en eso volvieron de nuevo con el beso, Syaoran bajó a su cuello, provocando a que Sakura sacara un dulce gemido y se abrazara fuertemente a su cuello y desordenando su pelo, Syaoran continuó su recorrido y desabotonó lentamente su pijama, estando abajo su corpiño, Syaoran con sus manos solo dio suaves caricias desde su estómago a su pecho provocando a Sakura que reaccionara, por el calor que estaba produciendo Syaoran se quitó su playera y volvió a los labios de Sakura, mientras que él de repente tocó la parte inferior mas sensible de Sakura provocando un gemido mas grande pero ahogado en el beso que le estaba dando Syaoran, él le quitó el pantalón de la pijama a su amada quedando sólo con ropa interior, pero Sakura se sintió incómoda y se levantó de repente separando a Syaoran

- Lo lamento, pero creo que todavía no estoy lista – Dijo Sakura muy apenada

- No, mas bien yo lo lamento, creo que me dejé lleva y no tomé en cuenta lo que tu pensabas – Dijo Syaoran agachando su cabeza algo avergonzado

En eso se vió una luz fuera de la tienda, Sakura se asomó lentamente y era el profesor revisando tienda por tienda y ya estaba en a de Tomoyo, que era la que estaba a lado de la suya

- Syaoran rápido escóndete – Dijo Sakura metiéndolo al sleeping, mientras ella se tapaba solo con la blusa del pijama y se metía también al sleeping

En eso el profesor se asomó a la suya y se fue

- Estuvo cerca – Decía Syaoran mientras salía del sleeping

- Mejor hay que dormir - dijo Sakura mientras también salía y se quedó viendo a Syaoran

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Am… pues… solo que quería vestirme y… - Decía muy apenada de nuevo Sakura

- Ahhh!! Lo lamento – Dijo Syaoran volteándose rápidamente rojo como un tomate y poniéndose también su playera

Después de esa guerra de a ver quien se avergonzaba más, por fin Sakura se acostó pero Syaoran quedó en donde se había puesto en un principio "sentado en la esquina"

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿no vas a dormir? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Lo lamento, pero no quiero incomodarte mas, mejor duermo aquí y asi no pensarás que te haré algo malo

- Claro que no, yo no pienso eso, confío en ti

- No, tu duérmete, yo dormiré aquí

Y así fue, Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida, Syaoran también estaba dormido cruzado de brazos y sentado, pero algo lo despertó, era un quejido, y abrió los ojos y vió que era Sakura quejándose, entonces se acercó a ella preocupado

- Sakura, Sakura – Decía Syaoran tomándola de la mano y acariciando su mejilla tratando de que se despertara, pero era en vano

En eso Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran como si fuera un peluche y ya no se quejó, pero el problema era ¿cómo iba a dormir Syaoran?, entonces lo que hizo fue acostarse a lado de ella sin mover mucho su mano que tenia Sakura, para no despertarla, y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y ninguno de los dos se movió en toda la noche

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola que tal, ¿Cómo se les hizo este capi? Ahora le metí algo mas romántico pero espero sus reviews para que me digan sus comentarios.

**Naori – **Pues gracias por tus ánimos, y perdón pero lo dejo en lo mas interesante para que sigan leyendo este fic

**ma. Fernanda – **Gracias por leer este fic y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Shaoran-Kun – **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste este fic y que seas un admirador mas y trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar


	13. Terrible batalla

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

**

* * *

**

Capítulo anterior

Y así fue, Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida, Syaoran también estaba dormido cruzado de brazos y sentado, pero algo lo despertó, era un quejido, y abrió los ojos y vio que era Sakura quejándose, entonces se acercó a ella preocupado

- Sakura, Sakura – Decía Syaoran tomándola de la mano y acariciando su mejilla tratando de que se despertara, pero era en vano

En eso Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran como si fuera un peluche y ya no se quejó, pero el problema era ¿cómo iba a dormir Syaoran?, entonces lo que hizo fue acostarse a lado de ella sin mover mucho su mano que tenia Sakura, para no despertarla, y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y ninguno de los dos se movió en toda la noche.

**

* * *

**

TERRIBLE BATALLA

Ya había amanecido y Syaoran fue el primero en despertarse y en cuanto abrió los ojos vió a su querida Sakura aun dormida y él se quedó viéndola por un rato hechizado, en eso Syaoran recordó lo que habia o _lo que iba a pasar_ en la noche anterior, al recordarlo se avergonzó demasiado que ni se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo estaba observando divertida por ver sus gestos tan repentinos y por su fuerte sonrojo, hasta que decidió hablarle

- Bueno días Syaoran – Dijo Sakura con una voz muy dulce y sorprendiendo a Syaoran ya que él pensaba que ella estaba dormida - ¿Por qué haces gestos tan raros?

- ¿Yo? Claro que no solo estaba pensando en algo – Dijo algo nervioso y no convenciendo a Sakura – Por cierto tengo que irme a mi cabaña, ya que si se dan cuenta que no estuve ahí en toda la noche nos meteremos en problemas los 2

- Si, no hay problema – Dijo Sakura contenta pero cuando volteó a su mano, vio que estaba entrelazada con la de Syaoran y en ese mismo momento la soltó nerviosamente

Syaoran al ver que Sakura no se explicaba por qué tenían sus manos entrelazadas tuvo que explicarle a Sakura lo ocurrido en la noche

- No te preocupes, lo que pasó fue que te estabas quejando y moviendo bruscamente en la noche, que al parecer tenias una pesadilla, entonces me acerqué para hablarte y en eso tomaste mi mano y la tomaste como un muñeco – Dijo Syaoran divertido

Sakura se le quedó viendo como si no le creyera y con una ceja alzada

- Es la verdad, ¿por qué te mentiría? – Se explicó el castaño asustado de que no le creyera

- No quise decir eso, solo que no me extraña, porque me pasa lo mismo en mi casa y cuando tengo pesadillas abrazo a Kero y creo que se me quedó esa costumbre – Dijo riendo nerviosamente la castaña

En eso Syaoran se levantó y recogió sus cosas

- Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato – Dijo Syaoran contento y acariciándole su cabeza de pasada

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ya que sólo su hermano le hacia esa caricia a su cabeza, entonces sólo se puso roja y eso lo notó Syaoran antes de salir, a él le encantaba esa manera de ser de Sakura, ya que era como una niña pequeña que le gustaba mucho. Cuando iba a su tienda pasó por la de Tomoyo y se asomó lentamente para despertar a Eriol y cuando abrió la tienda, encontró a esos dos totalmente abrazados y profundamente dormidos, como si fueran un matrimonio joven, Syaoran sólo se sorprendió porque llevaba los mismos días de noviazgo que él y quien creería que ya tenian mas _relación _que una simple pareja de novios

- Eriol…. Eriol – Llamó Syaoran moviéndolo hasta que el pelinegro despertó

- ¿Qué sucede Li? – Dijo todo adormilado dejando de abrazar a Tomoyo

- Ya es de mañana y tenemos que regresar antes de que el profesor despierte a todos

- Está bien, ya voy para allá – Dijo Eriol poniéndose sus lentes

Syaoran lo miró divertido y se dirigió a su cabaña y en cuanto entró sintió una presencia como la del mago Clow, pero era algo distinta, entonces pudo notar una sombra, y en cuento el castaño la distinguió se puso en modo defensivo.

- En serio me sorprendes Syaoran – Dijo aquella sombra con tono burlón

- ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia… Hisoka?

Sakura estaba muy tranquila cambiándose y guardando su bata de dormir y cuando la iba a guardar, recordó lo de la noche anterior haciendo que ella se ruborizara y abrazara fuertemente su bata de dormir, ya que aun tenia la esencia de Syaoran, en eso llegó Tomoyo muy contenta.

- ¿Oye Sakura cómo dormiste? – Preguntó muy curiosa y con una gran sonrisa

- Bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo muy despistada Sakura sin entender a qué se refería

- ¿La pasaste bien con Syaoran? – Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa cómplice

- ¿En qué estás pensando Tomoyo? – Dijo casi gritando y estaba roja como un tomate la pobre castaña

- ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa?, sólo pregunté como habías pasado la noche?

Sakura había demostrado que había pasado algo, y Tomoyo conocía demasiado a su amiga, iba a seguir insistiendo pero en eso se asomó Eriol

- Perdón si llego tan de repente pero ¿no han visto a Li? – Preguntó algo preocupado

- Dijo que iba a ir a su cabaña y que luego nos veríamos, ¿por qué, sucede algo? – Preguntó algo sorprendida Sakura

- No, no pasa nada, sólo que me extraña que no esté en la cabaña – Dijo Eriol algo pensativo

Tomoyo y Sakura se vieron la una a la otra preocupadas

- Hay que ir a buscarlo – Sugirió Tomoyo preocupada

- Si, debemos ir – Dijo Sakura decidida

Los tres salieron directos al bosque para buscarlo, Eriol se detuvo un momento y cerró sus ojos

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? – Preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida

- Siento dos presencias… una es la de Syaoran y la otra es…. Rayos!! – Dijo Eriol y salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible

Llegaron a un campo vació y solo había pasto, pero Eriol se había detenido ahí, Sakura y Tomoyo miraron para todos lados pero no vieron nada, Eriol invocó su báculo e hizo un símbolo que apareció debajo de ellos y fueron transportados a otro lugar desconocido, donde enfrente estaban Hisoka y Syaoran peleando.

- Syaoran!! – Gritó fuertemente asustada Sakura e intentó dirigirse hacia el

- No vengas – Le gritó Syaoran haciendo que su amada se detuviera

- Vamos Syaoran déjala que venga, así los mataré a ambos y no se separarán – Dijo riéndose Hisoka

- Eso es lo que crees – Dijo Syaoran furioso dirigiéndose hacia su oponente con su espada

Pero Hisoka lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio un golpe bajo haciendo que Syaoran cayera al suelo muy mal herido, Sakura se desesperó y fue a ayudar a Syaoran

- Syaoran, respóndeme – Dijo Sakura casi llorando

- Sakura… no te… preocupes, no me… pasó nada – Dijo entrecortado y muy débil el pobre de Syaoran

- Vaya que tierno cuadro entonces… - Hisoka no pudo terminar de decir su frase cuando vio que Sakura abrazaba fuertemente a Syaoran diciéndole algo al oído, ¿qué seria? Se preguntaba él, pero le sorprendió mas cuando Syaoran se apartó un poco y le brindó un dulce beso a su Sakura, eso no se lo explicaba, ¿cómo era que a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir se seguían amando? Él los envidiaba, en eso lanzó un ataque hacia ellos dos, Sakura y Syaoran se abrazaron fuertemente esperando el fin, pero en eso un escudo los protegió.

Todos quedaron asombrados y vieron que lo que hizo eso había sido la carta de la esperanza, Eriol se acercó y le dio las gracias a la carta, ya que él le dio poder a Sakura para que sacara la carta, aunque para ella eso fue inconcientemente

- Hisoka ya basta de tonterías ¿por qué haces esto? – Dice Eriol enojado

- Vaya por fin nos encontramos, reencarnación de Clow, esperaba conocerte – Dice Hisoka riéndose

- ¿Quién te ha mandado a hacer esto? Se supone que ayudarías a Sakura y a Syaoran, por eso te creé, no para que te pusieras en nuestra contra

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a mi superiora? – Dijo Hisoka abriendo un portal detrás de él

Del portal salió la madre Ieran Li, pero sintieron que tenía una esencia maligna

- Madre – Susurró Syaoran en una voz casi inaudible, pero Sakura lo había escuchado

- Buen trabajo Hisoka, veo que has reunido a todo el grupito, incluyendo a mi hijo – Dijo Ieran Li viendo despectivamente a su hijo, y vió que Syaoran la miraba tristemente hasta que decidió hablar

- Madre sé que eres tú, por favor deja de hacer esto, nosotros sabemos que tenemos un gran poder de parte del mago Clow, pero sólo la usaríamos para el bien – Dijo Syaoran con un semblante desesperado y abrazando mas fuerte a Sakura

- Cállate – Gritó Ieran Li lanzando una gigantesca bola de fuego hacia ellos

Pero antes de que llegara a la pareja, Sakura se puso delante de Syaoran, lo cual recibió todo el daño

- Sakura!! – Gritaron todos los presentes

- Que niña tan tonta, ¿por qué sacrifica su vida para salvar a alguien insignificante? Eso me produce náuseas – Dijo burlándose Ieran Li, pero Hisoka seguía observando el amor que se tenían Sakura y Syaoran

- Sakura ¿por qué lo hiciste? no tenias que… - Syaoran no terminó de articular palabra ya que Sakura puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del castaño

- Porque para mi eres la persona mas importante para mi en este mundo y no quisiera perderte – Dijo Sakura casi perdiendo el conocimiento hasta que se desmayó

- Bien, ustedes lo han pedido – Dijo Eriol sumamente enojado al ver tal escena

- Eso era lo que queriamos – Respondió Ieran – Y tu Hisoka encárgate de ese trio – Dijo apuntando a Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo

- Claro que si, esto será muy divertido – Dijo Hisoka acercándose lentamente a los tres que yacían atrás de Eriol

- Espera, tu ya tuviste tu batalla con ellos ahora me toca a mi – Dijo distrayéndose Eriol, pero recibiendo un golpe en la cara de parte de Ieran

- No debe distraerse Mago Clow, ya que podría hacerse daño – Dijo en un tono burlón Ieran

Syaoran se levantó con muy pocas fuerzas y entregándole a Tomoyo a Sakura

- Cuida de ella porfavor – Dijo dándole la espalda a Tomoyo

- Li? – Dijo llamándole Tomoyo haciendo que Syaoran volteara – Cuídate mucho porfavor, ya que Sakura en realidad te necesita

Syaoran dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a Sakura

- Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo, te lo prometo… Sakura – Habiendo terminado de decirle esto a su amada le dio un beso en su mejilla y se dirigió hacia Hisoka

- _Syaoran – _Pronunció levemente dormida la pobre de Sakura

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando?

- ¿Qué no me entiendes? Ya no siento más amor por ti, esto debe terminar ya!

- Pero si yo hice algo mal, te prometo que no volverá a suceder – Dijo algo lastimado y preocupado

- Entiéndelo, no quiero estar mas tiempo contigo – Dijo demasiado enojada

* * *

Pues ¿que les pareció este capitulo, muy dramático no?

Bueno muchas gracias por apoyarme con sus reviews

**marli-chan **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y creeme que lo continuaré

**jhl89 **Que bueno que leíste mi fic hasta el final y que bien que te gustará

**maria camila **Muchas gracias por tu opinión y por tu consejo, créeme que ya van varias personas que me dicen que le agregue escenas románticas, y en siguiente capi se las agrego

**Shaoran-kun **Que bueno que te gustara este capi, y perdón por tardarme en actualizar, y la verdad si son demasiado tímidos, espero que sig


	14. Rompimiento fatal

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

* * *

**Capítulo anterior**

- Cuida de ella porfavor – Dijo dándole la espalda a Tomoyo

- Li? – Dijo llamándole Tomoyo haciendo que Syaoran volteara – Cuídate mucho porfavor, ya que Sakura en realidad te necesita

Syaoran dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a Sakura

- Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo, te lo prometo… Sakura – Habiendo terminado de decirle esto a su amada le dio un beso en su mejilla y se dirigió hacia Hisoka

- _Syaoran – _Pronunció levemente dormida la pobre de Sakura

* * *

**ROMPIMIENTO FATAL**

Syaoran se dirigió hacia Hisoka preparado para luchar, mientras Eriol por su estaba con Ieran, y al momento los 4 comenzaron a luchar, Eriol por su pasrte estaba utilizando su magia pero a Syaoran no le estaba yendo bien, ya que él tenia heridas graves que aun no se habian sanado y aun estaba debil de su batalla anterior con Hisoka, asi que este aprovechaba su debilidad para atacarlo con todo lo que podia.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo cuidaba a su amiga Sakura y deseando que nadie saliera herido (especialmente cierta persona)

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Syaoran? Que patetico eres, además tu querida novia ya no te querrá, ya que eres muy debil en esto – Dijo Hisoka burlandose con malicia

- Deja de hablar así de Sakura, ella nunca haria eso, tu no la conoces, ella te dio todo su apoyo y ¿asi se la agradeces? Creo que tu eres el patético – Contestó Syaoran riéndose

- Callate, ustedes solo me tuvieron lastima y se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas – Gritó Hisoka lanzándole una bola de fuego a Syaoran, lo cual logró esquivarla

- ¿Eso te dijeron? Nosotros nunca hariamos tal cosa, admás Sakura intentó por todos los medios protegerte y salvarte a pesar de cuando tú te fuiste de nuestro lado – Dijo Syaoran muy serio y algo triste

Hisoka se quedó impresionado ya que la voz de Syaoran sonaba seria y sincera, no era lo que le habian dicho, le habian dicho que sólo lo estaban usando y solo se burlaban de él, en eso Hisoka cayó de rodillas al piso agarrándose la cabeza y recordando todos los momentos que habia pasado con Sakura y después cuando conoció a Syaoran, los dos fueron muy amigables con el, algo que ni siquiera su madre habia hecho, pero empezó a oir una voz grave

- No los escuches, solo quieren que vuelvas con ellos para usar tu poder, te estan engañando, quedate conmigo yo te ayudaré a derrotarlos

Hisoka escuchaba esa voz pero sabia que Sakura y Syaoran eran buenas personas, en ese momento, Eriol pudo derrotar a Ieran y la dejó inconciente, y en eso se dirigió donde estaba Syaoran, Hisoka seguia en el suelo cinfundido, no sabia en quien creer, en eso se oyeron unos pasos atrás de Eriol y Syaoran y cuando voltearon, era nada menos que Sakura con su báculo

- No te preocupes Hisoka, yo te ayudaré a quitar toda esa oscuridad que te rodea, en eso Sakura invocó a las cartas de la luz y la esperanza, lo cual sorprendió a todos, ya que eran dos cartas de las mas poderosas de toda su baraja.

Y rápidamente las cartas empezaron a hacer efecto en Hisoka y hubo unos instantes en que volteó a ver a Sakura y a Syaoran

- Sakura, Syaoran, Erol… discúlpenme por haber sido tan tonto y por haberles causado problemas

- Hisoka.. – Solo pudo pronunciar Sakura a punto de llorar

Pero en eso una sombra oscura salió del cuerpo de la madre de Syaoran salió y se empezó a introducir al cuerpo de Hisoka y rechazó el poder de las cartas haciendo que quisiera rebotarle a Sakura, pero como era mucha fuerza, estuvo a punto de caer, pero como habia sucedido anteriormente Syaoran la ayudó a sostenerse y tambien mantener el báculo, pero fue mucha la fuerza de la oscuridad que cortó la magia de Sakura

- Vaya, este cuerpo es mejor que el de aquella mujer – Dijo una voz grave saliendo del cuerpo de Hisoka

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hisoka? – Preguntó Sakura asustada

- Nada, sólo está en un profundo sueño dentro de su propio cuerpo, el muy estúpido se creyó todo lo que ese mocoso le dijo y se desprendió de la oscuridad que le implanté de niño, entonces por eso tomé su cuerpo y su magia

- ¿Entonces tú fuiste el que introdujo toda esa magia maligna dentro de Hisoka? – Preguntó Syaoran muy molesto empuñando su espada

- Tranquilo mocoso, después pelearemos, también tu Clow – Dijo señalando a Eriol y empezando a esfumarse – Esperaré el momento en que nos volvamos a ver – Y desapareció totalmente

Sakura quiso correr hacia aquel humo donde habia estado Hisoka, pero en eso perdió el equilibrio y quiso caer, pero Syaoran en el momento preciso la atrapó en sus brazos y vio que Sakura se había desmayado, lo cual Syaoran se sintió responsable de lo que le habia pasado a Hisoka, así que solo abrazo a Sakura con fuerza

- Perdóname, no pude hacer nada por Hisoka – Dijo en voz baja en el oido de Sakura, aunque Eriol pudo percibir lo dicho

En eso, la dimensión en la que estaba se empezó a desvanecer, quedando asi en el bosque, pero ya era de noche y estaban perdidos, ya que no se veía nada

- ¿Ahora que haremos? – Dijo Tomoyo algo asustada y abrazandose a Eriol preocupada

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo lossacaré de aquí – Dijo Eriol levantando su báculo haciendo que en el suelo se dibujara una linea de luz – Esto nos quiará de vuelta al campamento

Syaoran cargó a Sakura viendo que ésta aun no despertaba, acarició su mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas que habian salido de sus ojos color jade

- Perdóname Sakura – Volvió a decir el ambarino triste

- No te preocupes – Dijo Eriol acercándose a la pareja – Ustedes son muy fuertes, ya que descienden de la magia del mago Clow, asi que encontraran la solución para rescatar a Hisoka

- Tienes razón Eriol, gracias – Dijo Syaoran un poco mas contento

- No te desanimes, ya que "todo saldrá bien", y eso lo diría una persona muy especial – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

Asi que siguieron la línea de luz que Eriol habia pintado en el suelo y si, efectivamente llegaron al campamento, Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron a su cabaña mientras que Syaoran llevaba a Sakura a la suya, cuando entró la dejó delicadamente en su sleeping y la tapó, cuando se levantó para irse sintió que alguien le tomó de la mano deteniéndolo

- Syaoran, por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no quiero perder a mas seres queridos – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar y un poco adormilada

Syaoran sólo sonrió y le tomó la mano acercando su frente con la de Sakura

- Yo nunca me iré, te lo prometo – Dijo dulcemente Syaoran acercando sus labios lentamente para besar a su amada

El ambarino se acostó a lado de Sakura tomándole la mano y abrazándola para que se sintiera protegida, ya que ella pensaba que lo perdería como perdió a Hisoka.

Cuando amaneció Sakura fue la primera en despertarse y sentía su cuerpo muy calido y vio que era por Syaoran que estaba a su lado aún tomándole la mano, y observó detenidamente su rostro cuando dormía, se veía como un ángel ya que no hacia ningún gesto, le acarició su pelo café y sintió que era muy suave, en eso entró Tomoyo a la tienda, tratando de no hacer ruido

- Sakura, despierta a Syaoran rápido, ya que nos tenemos que ir – Dijo en un susurro su prima

- ¿Tan rápido regresamos a casa? – Preguntó muy sorprendida la ojiverde

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza

- De acuerdo, gracias Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura, mientras Tomoyo salía de la tienda

Sakura regresó a ver la cara de su amado, pero en realidad no quería despertarlo ya que se veia muy lindo, además cansado, ya que el era el primero en levantarse siempre, pero no tenia opción, así que le acarició suavemente su mejilla haciendo que Syaoran hiciera un gemido y volteara completamente al lado de Sakura, pero seguia dormido, Sakura no tuvo opción mas que llamarle.

- Syaoran, Syaoran – Llamaba levemente Sakura mientras acariciaba su pelo

Syaoran despertó lentamente abriendo un poco los ojos

- Buenos dias dormilón – Dio en tono de burla Sakura

- ¿Ya es de mañana? Preguntó adormilado sin abrir completamente los ojos

- Si, y será mejor que vayas a tu tienda a empacar, ya que hoy nos vamos a casa

Syaoran, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero solo pudo sentarse y tallarse los ojos, mientras Sakura estaba doblando su ropa y guardándola en una mochila, y ya que volteó Syaoran ya se había ido

Un poco mas tarde todo estaba recogido y todos estaban formados para irse, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban platicando, mientras que Syaoran estaba dormitando

- Oye Li, se ve que no dormiste – Dijo Eriol divertido

- Hmm? ah si, es que la batalla me dejó agotado – Dijo Syaoran reaccionando

En eso empezaron a subir a los autobuses y como de venida Eriol se fue con Tomoyo y Syaoran con Sakura, ya que todos subieron el autobús arrancó para su largo recorrido.

A Syaoran le habia tocado el lado de la ventana y estaba observando el panorama, pero el sueño le ganaba, pero no quería que Sakura se enterara de que todavía tenia sueño, Sakura volteaba en ese momento para con su amiga, para ver donde se había sentado

_Este maldito sueño, me está venciendo, pero no puedo dormirme ya que Sakura se sentirá culpable de que no haya dormido bien ¿Qué haré? ay no, se me están cerrando los ojos – _Pensaba Syaoran mientras cerraba poco a poco los ojos y se iba inclinando al hombro de Sakura, de repente la ojiverde sintió algo en su hombro, volteó asustada y se encontró con la cabeza de Syaoran recargado completamente en el hombro de Sakura y profundamente dormido, Sakura sonrió y se sintió feliz de que ya se llevaba mejor con Syaoran.

Y asi se fue en todo el camino sin moverse, a Sakura tambien le dio un poco de sueño y recargó su cabeza en la del ambarino y asi se fueron totalmente dormidos, y era sumamente un cuadro muy especial que Tomoyo y Eriol no pasaron por desapercibido.

Ya que llegaron, Syaoran fue el primero en despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos no reconocia en que posición estaba ya que veia todo mas abajo y ya vió que estaba sobre el hombro de Sakura y que ella estaba dormida sobre él, no queria despertarla ya que oia que estaba profundamente dormida, hasta que se acarcó Tomoyo y le habló a su amiga

- Sakura, ya llegamos – Dijo en tono bajo

- Ahh? Gracias Tomoyo – Dijo adormilada levantando su cabeza y en cuanto la quitó Syaoran se sentó correctamente – Ay perdón no sabia que ya estaba despierto – Dijo Sakura apenada

- No, solo llevaba poco rato y no te quise despertar – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Pero para la próxima me hablas, lo lamento – Dijo Sakura con sus mejillas sonrojadas y volteando hacia abajo

Syaoran se acercó a su oido

- No te desperté porque parecías un ángel mientras dormias – Dijo Syaoran en un tono tan sexy y sonriendo divertido ya que le encantaba hacer sonrojar a su amada, y efectivamente, Sakura se sonrojó mas de lo que ya estaba al oir eso

Mientras Syaoran se levantó para estirarse y la ojiverde seguía sentada sin moverse

_¿Cómo pudo pensar eso Syaoran de mi?, no me lo esperaba, bueno yo también pensé eso cuando él dormía pero… - _Pensaba Sakura hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Vamos Sakura, antes de que nos digan algo por ser los últimos en salir del autobús – Dijo Syaoran tranquilamente

Sakura volteó para todas partes y efectivamente, todos estaban afuera sacando sus maletas del autobús, asi que se levantó rápidamente y salió con Syaoran.

Llegaron a la escuela y se juntaron Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran para platicar un poco

- Vuelvo en un minuto, iré a lavarme las manos – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

Salió corriendo al baño de la escuela, se lavó las manos y se quedó pensando en todo lo que habia pasado con Syaoran, no lo podia cree, y solo sonrió, pero cuando salió del baño, alguien la agarró por detrás sujetando su cuello

- ¿Quién eres? Suéltame – Gritó Sakura asustada sin saber quién era

- Si que andas en las nubes cuando sueñas con es mocoso ¿cierto? – Dijo una voz que Sakura reconoció al instante

- ¿Hisoka, qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Sakura enojada sin poder soltarse de él

- Sólo queria avisarte sobre algo que tienes que hacer – Dijo riendo maléficamente aquel sujeto

* * *

Los tres estaba esperando a Sakura ya que se estaba tardando mucho, ya iba a ir es su búsqueda Tomoyo pero en eso llegó Sakura un poco cabizbaja

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – Preguntó preocupado Eriol al ver a Sakura un poco triste

- Si estoy bien, no se preocupen, mejor vamonos, se está oscureciendo – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pero sólo Syaoran supo que esa sonrisa era falsa

Todos caminaban y platicaban contentos, excepto Sakura que iba muy callada, lo cual notó Syaoran, entonces se dividieron para irse a su casa y sólo quedaron los dos castaños

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – Preguntó Syaoran serio

- Si porfavor, aunque quisiera ir al parque del pingüino – Dijo Sakura un poco triste

Y como ya había pasado anteriormente, los dos se sentaron en los columpios y hubo un rato de silencio, hasta que Syaoran lo rompió

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Desde que fuiste al baño, estás muy callada ¿acaso te ocurrió algo? – Preguntó preocupado Syaoran

- Syaoran ¿tú crees en el destino? – Preguntó Sakura con la cabeza abajo sin mirar a Syaoran

- ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso? – Dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- Yo en un principio si creía en el destino, pensaba que todo pasaba por una razón y que todo al final se arreglaría, pero me equivoqué – Dijo Sakura tristemente empezando a llorar

- Pues en realidad yo si creo que exista, ya que tu palabra invencible ha ayudado a muchas personas, incluso a la carta de la nada que no quería regresar a ser una carta, incluso a mí me ayudó mucho – Dijo sonriendo Syaoran

Sakura sin decir nada se levantó y le dio la espalda a Syaoran

- Me alegra que lo digas – Dijo Sakura muy seria

Y retornó el tiempo del silencio incómodo

- No quiero continuar con ésta relación – Dijo cortante Sakura

- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? – Dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Esto no va a funcionar como lo pensamos – Siguió Sakura sin voltear a verlo

- No lo entiendo, ¿esto es una broma cierto? – Dijo Syaoran riéndose un poco y algo nervioso

- ¿Qué no me entiendes? ¡Ya no siento más amor por ti, esto debe terminar ya! – Dijo Sakura enojada y volteando a verlo

- Pero si yo hice algo mal, te prometo que no volverá a suceder – Dijo algo lastimado y preocupado

- Entiéndelo, no quiero estar mas tiempo contigo – Dijo seria y cortante

_En ese momento, era la puesta de sol mas bonita que Tomoeda hubiera visto y muchos se percataron de ello, todas las parejas lo veían, incluso Eriol y Tomoyo, pero faltaba una pareja, aquella que en ese momento habían cortado su relación_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

- Bien hecho, tienes que seguir mis órdenes si es que no lo quieres ver muerto

- Créeme Tomoyo, no quiero volver a verlo nunca, asi que deja de molestarme

* * *

Discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que este capi sea lo que todos esperaban ya que muchos me preguntaban sobre el próximo capi, pero no me maten por este final tan trágico, y por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews

**Anais-Lovely-Angel **Gracias por leer hasta el final todos los capis, y pues si lamentablemente las escenas que viste en el capi anterior son de Sakura y Syaoran, espero te sientas mal, pero espera a los demas capis

**jhl89 **Espero que para ti este capi sea de accion jeje, gracias por tu review

**EmmY90HP **Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo el fic


	15. Detrás de los hechos

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

* * *

**Capítulo anterior**

Sakura sin decir nada se levantó y le dio la espalda a Syaoran

- Me alegra que lo digas – Dijo Sakura muy seria

Y retornó el tiempo del silencio incómodo

- No quiero continuar con ésta relación – Dijo cortante Sakura

- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? – Dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Esto no va a funcionar como lo pensamos – Siguió Sakura sin voltear a verlo

- No lo entiendo, ¿esto es una broma cierto? – Dijo Syaoran riéndose un poco y algo nervioso

- ¿Qué no me entiendes? ¡Ya no siento más amor por ti, esto debe terminar ya! – Dijo Sakura enojada y volteando a verlo

- Pero si yo hice algo mal, te prometo que no volverá a suceder – Dijo algo lastimado y preocupado

- Entiéndelo, no quiero estar mas tiempo contigo – Dijo seria y cortante

_En ese momento, era la puesta de sol mas bonita que Tomoeda hubiera visto y muchos se percataron de ello, todas las parejas lo veían, incluso Eriol y Tomoyo, pero faltaba una pareja, aquella que en ese momento habían cortado su relación_

* * *

**DETRÁS DE LOS HECHOS**

Los dos se quedaron parados y sin moverse, Syaoran estaba muy extrañado ya que hace unos momentos lo habia pasado muy bien con Sakura y ahora que cambió tan drásticamente a esa actitud, Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos ya que empezó a hablar

- No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra - Dijo Sakura cortante y con la cabeza mirando al suelo, Syaoran no dijo nada, sólo que se le destrozó mas el corazón, ¿por qué no debia de hablarle?, en eso Sakura se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido hacia otra dirección, en eso Syaoran la tomó por el brazo y la hizo que volteara a verlo

- ¡Quiero que me digas lo mismo, pero mirame a los ojos! - Dijo enfadado Syaoran sosteniendo a Sakura por los brazos fuertemente

- Sueltame - Decia Sakura tratando de safarse de las fuertes manos de su ex amado

- No hasta que me digas el porque no me miras a los ojos cuando me dices estas cosas - Dijo Syaoran gritando aún enojado

En eso se oyó un gran golpe y fue de Sakura dandole una cachetada a Syaoran, haciendo que debilitara su agarre a Sakura y ésta se soltó alejandose de él, Syaoran sólo llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla lastimada, y volteando a ver a Sakura con ojos tiernos pero llenos de dolor, Sakura sólo lo vió y salió corriendo, dejando a Syaoran plantado con su dolor en el corazón

* * *

**EN CASA DE TOMOYO**

Estaban sentados en el parque viendo el hermoso atardecer que estaba enfrente de ellos, eran nada y nada menos que Eriol y Tomoyo juntos y muy relajados y abarazados

- Sabes, al fin puedo estar a solas contigo, no habiamos podido por las batallas con Hisoka - Dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Tomoyo

- Tienes razón, pero estoy agradecida de que pasara eso - Dijo sonriendo Tomoyo

- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó muy extrañado Eriol

- Poque gracias a esas batallas, Syaoran y Sakura mejoraron su relación, y ahora se llevan mejor que nadie

- Tienes razón, y como ya lo habia dicho, lo que pasó con ellos desde un principio no lo pude predecir, algo que se me hizo muy extraño, ya que pensé que Sakura se quedaría con Yukito y estarían juntos para siempre, pero no fué asi - Dijo sonriendo como siempre el niño con pelo color negro

- De hecho eso sucedió en un principio, ya que a Sakura le gustaba mucho, pero él se llevaba mejor con Touya y por eso lo escogió como su persona especial y de hecho se lo dijo a Sakura

- Si lo recuerdo, y Sakura no lo tomó nada bien, pero a Syaoran ya le gustaba ¿cierto?

- Así es - Dijo muy contenta Tomoyo

- Y a mi también - Dijo Eriol en voz baja

En eso vieron que Sakura venia corriendo hacia ellos, pero no se detuvo y cuando pasó a su lado Eriol detectó algo

- Sakura - Gritó su amiga pero Sakura no se detuvo

- Presiento que pasó algo malo - Dijo Eriol muy serio

- ¿Qué podrá ser? - Preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupado

- Será mejor que vaya a ver a Li - Dijo Eriol

- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a Sakura - Dijo empezando a correr detras de su amiga

Eriol también salió corriendo hacia la casa de Syaoran, y hasta que llegó a su puerta se detuvo, fatigado tocó el timbre, y abrió Wei

- Buenas noches, disculpe la molestia pero ¿podría ver a Li?

- No crea que sea el momento, si quiere le paso su mensaje - Dijo muy amable el señor

- Por favor déjeme verlo, yo sé que algo anda mal con él y quiero ver que puedo hacer - Dijo suplicante Eriol

- De acuerdo pase, se encuentra en el cuarto de arriba - Dijo Wei dejandolo pasar

Eriol pasó y salió corriendo, subió las escaleras y llegó al último cuarto del pasillo, se detuvo y tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero no oyó nada, así que dcidió volver a tocar pero también llamándole

- Li sé que estas ahi, ¿puedo pasar? - Dijo Eriol acercandose a la puerta para oir si Syaoran decia algo

- Pasa - Dijo con una voz tenue y sin ganas

Eriol abrió la puerta y cuando entró vio que estaba recostado en su cama pero dandole la espalda, así que Eriol cerró la puerta después de entrar ya que presentía que no seria nada bueno lo que pasaria

- Li, sé que no deberia preguntar pero lo haré ya que me preocupa que estés asi... ¿qué sucedió? - Preguntó Eriol lo mas delicado que pudo

Pero hubo un silencio de parte de Syaoran y seguia volteado

- Por favor Syaoran, se que algo no anda bien, puedes confiar en mi - Dijo Eriol esperando de nuevo una respuesta de parte del castaño

Syaoran se levantó y se sentó a la orilla de su cama y con la cabeza agachada

- Sakura cortó conmigo - Dijo en tono seco

- Pero Syaoran, si ella...

- Dijo que ya no quiere que le hable mas - Dijo Syaoran interrumpiendolo

- ¿Y no te dijo por que?

- Porque ya no siente nada por mi - Dijo Syaoran aun sin levantar su cabeza y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla que habia golpeado Sakura - Además tanto la hice enojar que... - No terminó de hablar ya que empezó a llorar en silencio, aun con su mano en la mejilla

- Syaoran - Mencionó levemente Eriol sentándose a su lado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, en eso Syaoran lo abrazó

- Yo le pedí una explicación y ella me dió una bofetada - Dijo Syaoran llorando abrazado de su amigo

- Tranquilo, a lo mejor ella estaba confundida o te hizo una mala broma - Dijo Eriol correspondiendo el abrazo del castaño

- Pero ella lo dijo muy en serio - Dijo aun llorando

Eriol lo separó para verlo a la cara y le quitó las lagrimas de su rostro

- Vamos Syaoran, no puedes darte por vencido, ustedes lucharon mucho para estar juntos, ¿y solo una discusión asi te va a separar de Sakura?, si piensas eso creo que eres patético - Dijo Eriol con voz dura sorprendiendo a Syaoran - Además se me hace extraño que de repente haya cortado contigo, ¿por qué no lo hizo ese mismo dia en el campamento?

- Tendria que averiguarlo - Dijo Syaoran un poco mas calmado

- Ánimo - Le dice Eriol tomándole un hombro - Tu puedes

- Si y gracias por tu apoyo - Dijo sonriendo el castaño

* * *

**EN CASA DE SAKURA**

Tomoyo llegó corriendo a la casa de Sakura y ella estaba afuera sentada en el banqutón afuera de su puerta

- Sakura ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Tomoyo acercandose lentamente y sentandose a su lado

- Pues... si estoy bien - Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- Pues yo te vi corriendo y Eriol me dijo que no te veia bien

- En serio Tomoyo estoy bien, no te preocupes

- ¿Sucedió algo con Li ¿cierto? - Preguntó Tomoyo calmada

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Porque él era el unico que se quedó contigo después de que nos vinimos Eriol y yo

- Pues lo que pasó es que corté con Syaoran - Dijo de repente Sakura como si no pasara nada

- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó su prima demasiado sorprendida

- El y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver - Dijo cortante Sakura

- Pero si esta mañana se llevaban muy bien, ademas ¿no quieres hablar con el para solucionar sus problemas? - Dijo Tomoyo muy tranquila

- Créeme Tomoyo, no quiero volver a verlo nunca, asi que deja de molestarme - Dijo Sakura molesta

Tomoyo se quedó callada y sorprendida ya que Sakura nunca le habia hablado asi

- Perdóname, no debí gritarte - Dijo Sakura despues de un rato de silencio

- No te preocupes, te entiendo estás muy exaltada con lo que pasó, asi que mejor dejemos el tema - Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Si tienes razón - Dijo Sakura sonriendo

Aunque Tomoyo no se habia quedado conforme con lo que le habia dicho su prima ya que era muy extraño que se comportara asi, entonces se fué a su casa dejando a Sakura en su casa.

* * *

Al dia siguiente todos fueron a clases y como era la costumbre Eriol y Tomoy habian llegado temprano

- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, Syaoran no lo tomó naa bien - Dijo Eriol platicando con Tomoyo muy serio

- Cuando hablé con Sakura, parecia no importarle lo que habia sucedido - Dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada

En eso entró al salón Syaoran muy serio, llegó y se sentó en el lugar de siempre

- Muy buenos dias - Comentó Tomoyo como si no pasara nada

- Buenos dias - Dijo Syaoran muy apagado

Después de un rato dieron el timbre indicando el inicio de clases y como era de costumbre cierta castaña llegó corriendo al salon y como siempre saludo a todos los presentes, en eso se acercó a su asiento de siempre pero se quedó estática al ver a Syaoran detrás de su asiento, despues de un rato dejó su mochila en su asiento y volteó hacia Eriol y Tomoyo

- Buenos dias, pensé que no iba a llegar - Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Buenos dias - Dijeron al unísono Eriol y Tomoyo

Pero les sorprendió que no saludara a Syaoran y actuara de la forma mas natural, Syaoran sólo miraba por la ventana escuchando lo que decia Sakura. Las clases prosiguieron como siempre, pero en el grupo habia algo que no concordaba, y era el silencio de parte de Sakura y Syaoran. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Syaoran fue el primero en levantarse, tomó su obento y salió del salón sin decir nada, Tomoyo y Eriol lo observaron salir del salón hasta que alguien los interrumpió

- Vamos, hay que salir a comer, me muero por probar las galletas que Rika preparó - Comentó Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Lo lamento pero yo no voy a poder asistir, ya que tengo un asunto que resolver - Dijo Eriol con la misma sonrisa

- Que lastima, bueno entonces ¿tu si vendras verdad Tomoyo?

- Claro - Dijo Tomoyo

Eriol salió del salón de clases y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la escuela

- No solucionarás nada si solo piensas huir... Syaoran - Mencionó Eriol recargándose en la pared

- Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo confrontarlo - Dijo Syaoran sentado en el árbol comiendo su obento

- Sakura está actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, asi que es tu oportunidad de investigar qué es lo que está pasando

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijo que no queria volver a hablar conmigo? - Dijo Syaoran molesto

- Pues yo no me referia a eso - Dijo Eriol sonriendo

- ¿Entonces a que? - Preguntó Syaoran confundido

* * *

**EN EL JARDÍN**

- Era de esperarse de ti Rika, tus galletas están deliciosas - Comentó Sakura comiendo otra galleta

- Me alegra que les haya gustado - Dijo Rika algo apenada

En eso llegó corriendo Eriol

- Lo siento señoritas, pero vengo por Tomoyo ya que el profesor la llama - Dijo muy cortés Eriol

- Ah lo lamento chicas, enseguida regreso - Dijo Tomoyo levantandose

Ya que se habian alejado del grupito de niñas, Eriol empezó a hablar

- Tomoyo ocupamos de tu ayuda - Dijo Eriol muy serio

- Sabía que se trataba de algo - Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con complicidad

- Entonces, vamos a donde está está Syaoran

Cuando llegaron Syaoran estaba recargado en la pared

- Eriol, ¿esto va en serio? - Preguntó Syaoran extrañado

- Claro que va en serio, nunca he hecho bromas como esta - Dijo Eriol sonriendo

- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó Tomoyo

- Pues esto es lo que queremos hacer, pero antes que nada ¿nos ayudaras? - Preguntó Eriol

- Si es para el bien de nuestros amigos, los ayudaré - Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

- Gracias - Dijo Eriol besandole su mano

* * *

**EN EL SALON DE CLASES**

Sakura estaba sentada en su pupitre voteando a ver la ventana y sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió uqe alguien llegó y era nada mas y nada menos que Syaoran sentandose sin decir nada, los dos cruzaron miradas y luego Syaoran volteo a ver a otro lado molesto, en eso llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol

- ¿Qué les sucedió? - Preguntó Sakura fingiendo molestia

- Lo lamento pero el profesor le explicaba a Tomoyo sobre lo del canto y no pudimos regresar - Dijo Eriol sonriendo

- Que bien Tomoyo, ya que tu cantas precioso, quisiera volver a oirte cantar - Dijo Sakura emocionada

- Gracias Sakura - Dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa

Sakura lo notó pero no le tomó importancia. Las clases siguieron normales, en la clase de matemáticas como era de esperarse Sakura estaba batallando y constantemente borrando sus resultados, hasta que se acabó la goma de su lápiz

- Tomoyo me podrias prestar tu borrador ya que me acabé el mio - Dijo Sakura en voz baja

- Claro - Dijo Tomoyo buscando su borrador, pero no lo encontraba, ya que buscaba en su mochila - Que extraño comentó, no lo encuentro, tal vez lo olvidé en casa, lo siento

- Que extraño, a ti nunca se te olvida algo, bueno de todos modos gracias - Entonces Sakura volteó hacia atrás de Tomoyo para mirar a Eriol - Eriol ¿podrias pestarme tu borrador? - Dijo Sakura esperanzada a que se lo prestara

- Lo lamento Sakura pero en este momento lo está ocupando Yamasaki - Dijo Eriol algo triste - Peroo creo que Li tiene uno - Le dijo en voz baja

Sakura se quedó pensando y no queria pedirselo, ya que ella misma dijo que no queria volverle a hablar, hasta que la maestra dijo que les faltaban cinco minutos para resolver los problemas, entonces si ocupaba del borrador, asi que no tuvo de otra, se volteó hacia Syaoran y...

- Eh... Sya...Li... me preguntaba... si me... - Sakura no pudo terminar de articular la palabra ya que Syaoran estiró su mano con el borrador y sin voltear a verla - Gra... gracias - Dijo Sakura nerviosa tomando el borrador

Sakura se sentía horrible, ¿como era Syaoran tan amable con ella despues de lo que habia pasado?

Despues terminaron las clases y Syaoran de nuevo fue el primero en levantarse e irse, en eso Sakura se levantó y lo alcansó

- Li - Gritó Sakura - Gracias - Dijo estirando su mano con el borrador

Syaoran solo lo miró, se dió media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, Sakura sintió como si le rompieran el corazón con esa actitud tan fria

- Sakura ¿nos vamos? - Dijo de repente Tomoyo

- Claro - Dijo Sakura recogiendo sus cosas

* * *

Eriol se separó de ellas a medio camino para dirigirse a su casa, entonces quedaron Tomoy y Sakura solas

- Oye Sakura quiero preguntarte algo - Dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa

- Dime

- ¿Qué pensaste de Li ahorita que no te dijo nada y se fue sin decirte nada?

- Pues... sentí horrible pero como que ya estaba acostumbrada ya que cuando llegó de Hong Kong era asi de frio

- ¿Y en serio no piensas regresar con él? - Preguntó Tomoyo

- Ya lo habiamos discutido, no quiero volver con el, ademas...

- ¿Ademas? - Preguntó Tomoyo

- No es nada, es algo que no te puedo decir - Dijo Sakura volteandose a otro lado

Tomoyo tomó delicadamente la mano de Sakura haciendo que ésta se extrañara

- Tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Tomoyo dulcemente

- Cla... claro que si - Dijo Sakura nerviosa, algo que se le hacia extraño ya que cuando tomó su mano sintió la misma calidez que sentia con Syaoran, ademas de ese nerviosismo, pero no entendia porque

- Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana - Dijo Tomoy levantandose y alejandose

- Hasta mañana - Correspondió la despedida Sakura

En cuanto Tomoyo se alejó, apareció a su lado Hisoka

* * *

Tomoyo corrió hacia una esquina donde la esperaban Eriol y syaoran

- Listo - Dijo Tomoyo

Eriol sacó su báculo y lo apuntó hacia Tomyo y Syaoran e invicó un poder, y después se vió como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Que bien ya estoy en mi cuerpo - Dijo Syaoran contento

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó enojada Tomoyo

- Nada, no dije nada - Dijo Syaoran nervioso

- Entonces si dio resultado haberlos cambiado de cuerpo, asi sabemos mas sobre el misterio de Sakura - Dijo Eriol contento

- No del todo - Dijo Syaoran un poco desanimado - A pesar que estuve en el cuerpo de Daidoji, solo me dijo que no podia contarmelo

- ¿Si estuviste fingiendo como su mejor amiga y aun asi no lo puede contar? ¿qué será? - Se preguntó Eriol

- No hay que desanimarnos, ya que pronto sabremos lo que le está pasando - Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

* * *

**MIENTRAS CON SAKURA**

- Bien hecho, tienes que seguir mis órdenes si es que no lo quieres ver muerto - Dijo Hisoka malévolamente

- Ya hice lo que me pediste, ya dejanos en paz - Dijo Sakura llorando y enojada

- No puedo, ya que si te juntas con ese mocoso, su poder será muy fuerte contra mi, y si no me haces caso ya sabes lo que pasará con tu querido Syaoran - Dijo riendose maléficamente

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**- **Se que no debo meterme en estos asuntos, pero esto es el colmo ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿acaso no confiabas en mi?

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y gracias por sus reviews

**Dina **Perdon por hacerte sufrir pero todo medio se resolvió en este capi, pero mas en el siguiente, asi que no te lo pierdas

**Anais-Lovely-Angel **Acertaste, Sakura no lo hizo por voluntad propia, y espero que leas el siguiente capi

**jhl89 **Pues espero que aqui medio haya quedado claro sobre lo anterior, pero no te pierdas el siguiente capi


	16. La verdad sale a la luz

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

* * *

**Capítulo anterior**

Tomoyo corrió hacia una esquina donde la esperaban Eriol y Syaoran

- Listo - Dijo Tomoyo

Eriol sacó su báculo y lo apuntó hacia Tomoyo y Syaoran e invocó un poder, y después se vió como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Que bien ya estoy en mi cuerpo - Dijo Syaoran contento

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó enojada Tomoyo

- Nada, no dije nada - Dijo Syaoran nervioso

- Entonces si dio resultado haberlos cambiado de cuerpo, asi sabremos mas sobre el misterio de Sakura - Dijo Eriol contento

- No del todo - Dijo Syaoran un poco desanimado - A pesar que estuve en el cuerpo de Daidoji, solo me dijo que no podia contarmelo

- ¿Si estuviste fingiendo como su mejor amiga y aun asi no lo puede contar? ¿qué será? - Se preguntó Eriol

- No hay que desanimarnos, ya que pronto sabremos lo que le está pasando - Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

**MIENTRAS CON SAKURA**

- Bien hecho, tienes que seguir mis órdenes si es que no lo quieres ver muerto - Dijo Hisoka malévolamente

- Ya hice lo que me pediste, ya dejanos en paz - Dijo Sakura llorando y enojada

- No puedo, ya que si te juntas con ese mocoso, su poder será muy fuerte contra mi, y si no me haces caso ya sabes lo que pasará con tu querido Syaoran - Dijo riendose maléficamente

* * *

**LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

Sakura ya no sabia que hacer, ya que tenia miedo que que algo se saliera de control y lastimara a sus demas amigos, pero no tenia de otra, Hisoka la observó y se le acercó lentamente

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese mocoso? ve como te ha hecho sufrir, mejor únete a mi, asi te prometo que no sufriras – Dijo tomandole la barbilla a Sakura haciendo que volteara con el, y peligrosamente se fue acercando a sus labios entreabiertos

Sakura en de repente recordó, como una película, todo lo que habian pasado Syaoran y ella, momentos dolorosos y algunos felices, pero aun asi Syaoran amaba a Sakura, a pesar de que ella no lo supiera, asi que rapidamente se alejó de el dandole una cachetada

- Jamas me uniré a ti, aun lo amo y nunca lo traicionaria – dijo Sakura enojada alejandose de Hisoka

- ¿Cómo lo vas a traicionar, si tu cortaste con el?

Sakura se quedó en silecio viendolo fijamente, asi que Hisoka mejor se desvaneció, Sakura se dirigió a su casa pensando en todo lo que habia pasado

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA TOMOEDA**

En ese momento estaban en la clase de inglés, Sakura estaba muy distraida y Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran aprovecharon para armar otro plan

- ¿Ahora que haremos, parece que va de mal en peor, ahora no esta poniendo nada de atención a su alrededor? – Dijo Tomoyo preocupada

- Eso significa que algo malo sucedió ayer, tenemos que averiguarlo – Dijo Eriol tambien preocupado

- ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Syaoran

En eso la profesora les llamó la atención porque estaban platicando en su clase, Sakura no lo notó ya que seguia demasiado distraída viendo por la ventana. En eso fue cambio de clase, y todos se levantaron un minuto para estirarse o para platicar mientras llegaba el otro profesor, en eso se paró tambien Sakura, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero no se percató de que había un bolígrafo en el piso y ella accidentalmente lo pisó y perdió el equilibrio haciendo que callera, pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió que alguien la tomó por la cintura

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado sosteniendola

Sakura al oir su voz y darse cuenta de que él habia sido su salvador se alejó rapidamente de él

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo Sakura muy enfadada

- ¿Te ibas a caer no? Yo solo ayudé a que no te golpearas en el piso – Dijo Syaoran un poco molesto, ya que a pesar de haberla salvado, todavia le reclama

- Pues no quiero que me estes salvando, yo puedo cuidarme sola – Dijo Sakura enfadada

- Oye todavia tras de que me preocupo por ti ¿asi me lo agradeces? – Dijo Sayoran tambien enfadado

- ¿Qué no entendiste? Ya no quiero que te estes preocupando por mi – dijo Sakura gritandole enojada haciendo que todos los del salon la miraran sorprendidos

Syaoran fue herido con ese comentario, Sakura salio corriendo de ahí a pesar de que el maestro ya venia en camino, Eriol y Tomoyo miraron preocupados a Syaoran

- Li – Lo llamó su mejor amigo pelinegro

- No se preocupen, estoy bien – Dijo Syaoran escondiendo su mirada y sentandose en su lugar

Eriol no se quedó conforme y le dijo a Tomoyo que iba a salir en busca de Sakura, asi que le pidió de favor que le dijera donde va Sakura a menudo cuando está sola, Tomoyo le dijo que cerca del árbol de cerezo atrás de la escuela, porque seguido veia a Yukito ahí.

Eriol salio corriendo y le pidió permiso al profesor para poder salir.

Sakura estaba donde Tomoyo habia dicho, le gustaba ese árbol ya que ahí podia pensar mas calmadamente, y recordó que ahí siempre se encontraba con Yukito en los recesos para comer junto con su hermano y Tomoyo, en eso llegó Eriol detrás de ella.

- Eriol, me asustaste – dijo Sakura sonriendo volteándose para verlo

Eriol no dijo nada, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a un rincón donde estaba rodeado por paredes, y la acorraló sujetandole de la muñeca

- Eriol ¿qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y aparte Eriol estaba mas serio de lo normal

- Se que no debo meterme en estos asuntos, pero esto es el colmo ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Dijo Eriol enfadado

- Sueltame porfavor – Dijo Sakura tratando de librarse del agarre del pelinegro

- No hasta que me digas qué te está pasando

- No sucede nada

- A mi no me engañas, yo sé que algo te sucede, ¿qué no sabes que por esa tonta decisión Syaoran está sufriendo y tu ni cuenta te das? – dijo Eriol enojado

- Eso lo sé, solo corté esta relación porque en realidad ya no lo amo y esto no iba a funcionar – Dijo Sakura agachando su cabeza

- Eso no es cierto, es otra razón, y si es asi mirame a los ojos y dimelo de nuevo – Dijo Eriol forzándola mas

Sakura no respondió y siguio con la cabeza agachada, Eriol la tomó bruscamente del mentón haciendo que volteara hacia él

- Dije que me lo volvieras a decir mirandome a los ojos – dijo Eriol mas enojado, y sin respuesta de parte de ella, Eriol de repente la besó, Sakura reaccionó y lo alejó bruscamente

- Aléjate – Dijo Sakura enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Te das cuenta que aun lo amas? – Dijo Eriol sonriendo

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ya que la habia descubierto

- Con lo que acabas de hacer, eso me lo dijo todo, ahora si eres tan amable de contarme ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Dijo Eriol sonriendo

* * *

**EN EL SALON DE CLASES**

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Ninguno de los dos ha regresado – dijo Tomoyo preocupada

- No lo sé, pero espero que no haya pasado nada malo – Dijo Sayoran mientras leia su libro para que el profesor no los regañara de nuevo por estar platicando

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL JARDIN**

**-**Con que eso fue lo que te dijo – Dijo Eriol serio

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza débilmente

- ¿Pero en serio le creiste? – Preguntó Eriol haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera

Sakura no dijo nada, ya que despues de lo que había pasado no queria decir palabra alguna

- Sakura por favor ¿En serio creiste que no diciendole nada a nadie sobre esto, no iba a lastimar a Syaoran? – Preguntó Eriol

- Si – Dijo en voz casi inaudible de parte de Sakura

Eriol se levantó del pasto donde los dos se habian sentado

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Sabes, el mago Clow sabia que tu ibas a convertirte en la nueva dueña de las cartas, y el confiaba serenamente en que tu cuidarias de sus cartas y guardianes, al igual que los protegerias de cualquier mal, en este caso Hisoka, pero lo que no entiendo es que siempre has actuado de una manera muy madura, y en este caso me senti algo decepcionado al saber que cortaste tu relación con Syaoran solo porque Hisoka te amenazó, pensé que cualquier dificultad la superarias y la enfrentarias, no huirias de ella – Terminó diciendo Eriol algo molesto

- Lo lamento, pero es que quiero tanto a Syaroran que no me lo perdonaria si le pasara algo malo es por eso que… - No terminó de decir Sakura ya que no queria repetir lo que habia pasado

- Te entiendo, hay veces que nos asustamos y no sabemos a quien le podemos pedir ayuda, pero en este caso, si no querias comentarselo a Syaoran me lo hubieras dicho a mi

Sakura no dijo nada y solo empezó a llorar en voz baja

- Se que es mi culpa, lo siento mucho de verdad

- No te disculpes conmigo, la persona que merece esas disculpas es Syaoran, él está sufriendo mucho y tienes que decirselo

- Si – Dijo Sakura calmandose un poco

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL SALON**

En eso dieron el timbre indicando el receso, haciendo que Tomoyo y Syaoran se levantaran rapidamente en busca de sus amigos, y cuando estaban bajando las escaleras se encontraron sólo a Eriol subiendo las escaleras

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado

- Nada, es sólo que no la encontré y me la pasé buscándola – Dijo Eriol muy tranquilo y con su sonrisa de siempre

- Yo iré a buscarla – Dijo Tomoyo empezando a correr

Se dirigió al árbol de cerezos donde le habia dicho a su novio, pero en efecto no estaba, y hasta que una voz la sorprendió

- ¡Tomoyo! – Gritó Sakura desde el rincón donde habia estado con Eriol

- Sakura estabamos preocupados por ti, como no volviste a clase me preocupé mucho – Dijo Tomoyo tomandole las manos

- No te preocupes estoy bien, vamos por nuestro obento – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

Y asi paso un dia normal, nadie comento nada sobre el porqué de la pelea de Syaoran y Sakura, ni porque Eriol se habia salido de clase y no habia vuelto… en fin hasta que dieron el timbre de la salida y el grupito salio junto, Sakura iba platicando con Tomoyo y Eriol con Syaoran, pero éste aun no se recuperaba de la pelea de medio dia.

- Bueno aquí nos dividimos – Dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Tomoyo haciendo que esta se sorprendiera ya que no se lo esperaba

- Hasta luego – Dijo Sakura quedándose con Syaoran

- Bueno yo me voy – Dijo Syaoran dandole la espalda a Sakura

- ¿Qué no tu casa es por este lado? – Preguntó Sakura apuntando al lado contrario

- Si, pero prefiero ir por este camino – dijo muy serio Syaoran y sin voltear a verla

- Espera – Dijo Sakura - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Preguntó esperando una respuesta

- ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – Dijo Syaoran algo molesto y volteandose a verla

- Son muchas cosas, mejor vamos a un lugar donde podamos charlar

Y se dirigieron al puente donde en un pasado Syaoran le habia pedido hablar con ella antes de irse a Hong Kong cuando ya habia cambiado todas las cartas, los dos quedaron frente a frente y hubo un silencio molesto

- Lo primero es que quiero disculparme por haber sido tan grosera contigo esta mañana – Dijo Sakura muy sentida

- Olvidalo – Dijo Syaoran volteando a otro lado con cara de molesto

- Y lo otro es sobre lo nuestro

Syaoran suspiró con pinta de molesto y volteando a verla

- Tu misma dijiste que… - Syaoran no pudo terminar porque Sakura lo interrumpió

- Fue un error – dijo Sakura

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Syaoran desconcertado

- No fue porque yo lo quisiera, lo lamento – dijo Sakura viendolo empezando a llorar

- Eres patética – dijo Syaoran molesto sorprendiendo a Sakura – Primero me lastimas con eso de que ya no sientes amor por mi, luego ya no me quieres ni ver y me ofendes, y ahora esto? Si eso es todo creo que mejor me voy – Dijo Syaoran dandole la espalda

- Hisoka esta detras de todo esto – Dijo Sakura llorando mas

Syaoran se detuvo y volteó a verla

- Él me dijo… que cortara contigo ya que sabia todo sobre ti y podria destruirte, y me dijo que si te decia esto, te destruiria… pero no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo! – Dijo Sakura llorando fuertemente – Como lo lamento, sé que te lastimé y yo también sufrí por todo esto, pero en eso reflexioné que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre hemos estado juntos y…

- Ya no sigas mas – Dijo Syaoran acercandose a ella y abrazandola fuertemente – Pensé que me ibas a lastimar mas, por eso actué de manera cortante, pero ya veo que lo que dices es cierto – Dijo contento Syaoran

- Gracias – dijo Sakura un poco mas contenta

- Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿acaso no confiabas en mi? – Dijo Sayoran viendola a los ojos

Sakura se quedó callada, y Syaoran prosiguió

- ¿En serio creiste lo que te dijo él? – Sakura se sorprendió ¿Creiste que a pesar de que te alejara de mi, él no me haria daño? – Preguntó Syaoran serio

Sakura se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza

- Eso ya no importa, ya que gracias a esto me he dado cuenta de algo – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Y qué fue? – Preguntó Sakura muy despistada

- Que ahora se, que en realidad me amas – Dijo Syaoran acarcandose a ella y dandole un dulce beso en el que los dos se fundieron, Sakura por dentro se sintió muy feliz ya que al fin estaba de nuevo en los brazos de su amado y Syaoran ya no podia vivir sin besarla, Sakura puso sus manos en el cuello y empezó a acariciar el pelo de su amado, y Syaoran al sentir esto la tomó mas por la cintura y la acercó mas hacia el, los dos se separaron por un poco de oxígeno y se miraron el uno al otro

- Sabes, en realidad me hacias mucha falta – Dijo Syaoran

- Y tu a mi – Dijo Sakura y volvieron a darse un beso de los mas romanticos que uno se puede imaginar

Se hizo de tarde y los dos estaban sentados en el césped tomados de la mano y platicando amenamente

- En realidad, no pesaba que pasariamos por todas estas dificultades por estar juntos – Dijo Syaoran volteando a ver el cielo

- Pero siento que alguien ya me habia dicho eso, solo que no recuerdo quien – Dijo Sakura preocupada

En eso se recostó en el hombro de Syaoran y él recargó su cabeza en la de la castaña y estuvieron viendo el atardecer, en eso empezó a hacer un poco de frio y a Sakura le dieron escalofrios

- ¿Tienes frio? – Preguntó preocupado Syaoran

- Un poco – Dijo Sakura

En eso Syaoran sacó una frasada de su mochila y se la puso en la espalda de Sakura

- ¿Cómo es que…? – Dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Es que la traje porque empezaba a hacer frio en la mañana y me imaginé que esto iba a pasar – Dijo Syaoran sonriendole

- Entonces tu tambien cúbrete ya que de lo contrario te puedes resfriar – Dijo Sakura exteniendo la manta hacia el

- Gracias – Dijo Syaoran acercandose a Sakura y abrazándola cariñosamente

Después de un rato Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida y Sayoran lo notó, asi que se levantó poco a poco para no despertarla y la envolvió con la misma manta y la cargó en su espalda y tomó su mochila y la de ella y se dirigió a la casa de su amada, cuando llegó tocó el timbre como pudo y nadie contestó y supúso que no habia nadie en casa, asi que volteo a la ventana de Sakura y estaba abierta, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, buscó en la falda de Sakura con sumo cuidado porque estaba nervioso de tocar otra parte de su cuerpo y encontró la carta del vuelo, sacó su espada y la invocó y en eso salieron alas en la espalda de Sakura, ya que ella era su dueña y no podia obedecer a Syaoran, en eso se empezó a elevar y Syaoran se sostuvo de ella para guiarla a la ventana, ya que entró la dejó delicadamente en su cama y la cubrió con sábanas, y vió que Sakura tenia en ese momento una cara muy dulce y él la acarició y luego le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego quiso salir por la ventana pero recordó que él no podia volar, entonces tenia que salir por la puerta principal, pero hizo un pequeño ruido y Kero despertó

- ¿Quién está ahí? Ah eres tu mocoso, con que vienes a robarnos verdad? – Dijo Kero en posición de lucha

- Cállate glotón, ¿acaso quieres despertarla? – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja

Kero volteó a la cama y vio a Sakura profundamente dormida

- Entonces ¿ qué quieres chiquillo? – dijo Kero en voz baja

- No soy ningun chiquillo – Dijo Syaoran enojado

- Siempre lo serás – Dijo Kero empezando a discutir de nuevo

- Bueno lo dejaremos para despues, ahora tengo que salir de aquí antes de que llegue alguien

- Entonces vamos – Dijo Kero yendo hacia la puerta

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y estaban a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando se oyeron de repente unas voces y se empezó a girar la perilla, Syaoran sse asustó y se quedó inmovil junto con Kero, ya que a ninguno de los dos los podian ver ahí

¿Qué pasará con syaoran? ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿Y Kero?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

- Veo que rompiste el acuerdo en el que habiamos quedado

- Está bien aceptaré, pero a cambio…

* * *

Gracias por los seguidores que siguen leyendo este fic, perdon por tardarme pero me tenia que agarrar la inspiración para escribir un buen capitulo, hasta veo que me pasé un poco jeje

Gracias por sus reviews!!

**tsuki-airen **Pues si estuvo raro con eso del cambio entre Syaoran y Tomoyo verdad? Pero era necesario, gracias por tu comentario

**jhl89 **Pues ahora si me pase con Syaoran la verdad, lo hicee sufrir mucho pero ya se solucionó, gracias por tu review

**macabre-wolf **Pues si, que ma que Sakura se creyera ese cuento de Hisoka, pero era porque en realidad lo ama y no quiere que ni le de el aire jeje (no tanto) pero gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario


	17. La última batalla Parte 1

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

* * *

**Capítulo anterior**

- ¿Quién está ahí? Ah eres tu mocoso, con que vienes a robarnos verdad? – Dijo Kero en posición de lucha

- Cállate glotón, ¿acaso quieres despertarla? – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja

Kero volteó a la cama y vio a Sakura profundamente dormida

- Entonces ¿ qué quieres chiquillo? – dijo Kero en voz baja

- No soy ningun chiquillo – Dijo Syaoran enojado

- Siempre lo serás – Dijo Kero empezando a discutir de nuevo

- Bueno lo dejaremos para despues, ahora tengo que salir de aquí antes de que llegue alguien

- Entonces vamos – Dijo Kero yendo hacia la puerta

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y estaban a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando se oyeron de repente unas voces y se empezó a girar la perilla, Syaoran sse asustó y se quedó inmovil junto con Kero, ya que a ninguno de los dos los podian ver ahí.

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA PARTE 1**

Se empezó a abrir la puerta, entonces Syaoran y Kero se escondieron en la cocina, cuando se abrió la puerta era Touya acompañado de Yukito y no oyeron los pasos de Syaoran ya que venían platicando

- Entonces nos tenemos que preparar para el próximo partido ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó Touya mientras se quitaba sus zapatos

- De acuerdo, esta vez tenemos que ganar – Dijo Yukito tan amable como siempre

En eso los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar una soda, Touya se quedó quieto ya que sentía como si alguien mas estuviera ahí

- ¿Qué sucede Touya? – Preguntó Yukito preocupado

- Nada, fue solo mi imaginación – Dijo tomando la lata de soda del refrigerador y marchándose a su cuarto junto con su acompañante

Syaoran se encontraba escondido debajo de la mesa, en un pequeño rincón, esperaron a que apagaran la luz para salir de su escondite

- Que bien que no se dieron cuenta – Dijo Kero

- Bueno mejor me voy antes de que alguien mas venga – Dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y salir

Al dia siguiente Sakura despertó y notó que estaba en su cama y bien tapada, ella sólo sonrió al recordar lo sucedido el dia anterior, en eso también Kero se levantó y abrió el cajón

- Buenos días Sakura – Dijo Kero algo adormilado

- Muy buenos días Kero – Dijo sonriente Sakura

De repente ambos sintieron una presencia maligna haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran

- Esa presencia es de… - Kero no pudo terminar ya que se detuvo junto con el tiempo

- ¿Kero?, Kero respóndeme – Decia Sakura a su amigo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

- No te responderá, ya que he detenido el tiempo – Dijo una voz misteriosa pero conocida para Sakura

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Preguntó Sakura con ira

- Veo que rompiste el acuerdo en el que habiamos quedado – Decia Hisoka mientras se aparecía frente a Sakura

- Asi es, no soy tonta para caer en tu trampa, por poco me la creo pero Syaoran hizo que reaccionara, ahora jamás nos podrás separar – Dijo Sakura muy decidida

- Bueno, si ese es el caso, tendré que pelear – Dijo mientras levantaba la palma de la mano enfrente Sakura y de repente la empujó con mucha fuerza haciendo que la castaña chocara con la pared

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Touya de repente abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- Con que tu eres su hermano – Dijo Hisoka en tono burlón

- Y tu eres el que le está causando problemas a mi hermana y al mocoso ¿cierto? – Dijo Touya cargando a Sakura

- ¿Pero cómo puedes moverte si el tiempo lo detuve yo? – Dijo Hisoka frustrado

En eso apareció Yue atrás de Touya

- Porque yo lo ayudé – Dijo Yue serio

- Bueno quisiera seguir charlando, pero me tengo que ir, para preparar una gran batalla donde su dueña será derrotada – Decia Hisoka mientras desaparecía

En eso el tiempo volvió a la normalidad haciendo que Kero cayera al suelo, en eso se levantó rápido para ir con Sakura, pero al ver a Touya ahí se quedó inmóvil

- Ya no hay necesidad de fingir, él ya sabe quién eres – Dijo Yue serio cruzado de brazos

Kero se movió sorprendido, no sabía que el hermano de Sakura ya sabía sobre los guardianes, pero dejó de pensar en eso y se dirigió preocupado hacia su dueña.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – Preguntó Kero a Touya

- Si, sólo está inconsciente por el golpe – Dijo Touya pasando una mano por su cabeza haciendo que saliera un resplandor

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Kero curioso

- Por si no lo sabes, él aún tiene poderes a pesar de que me pasó la mayor parte de su energía – Dijo algo molesto Yue

- Ay perdóname pero tú nunca me dices nada y luego me regañas por no saber lo que tu si – Decia Kero enojado

En eso empezó a despertar Sakura

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Decia Sakura algo adormilada

- Sakura, que bueno que ya despertaste – Dijo Kero saltando de gusto

- Nos tenias preocupados monstruo – Dijo Touya sosteniéndola en brazos

- Hermano, no es lo que parece, es sólo que…

- Tranquila, ya lo sé todo – Dijo Touya serio

- ¿Todo? – Preguntó indecisa

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de "todo"? – Dijo Touya algo frustrado

Sakura se quedó callada, eran demasiadas noticias para un dia, así que se levantó

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese tipo? – Preguntó Yue serio

- Creo que tenemos que terminar con esto y hacer que Hisoka regrese a la normalidad – Dijo Sakura decidida

- ¿Y el mocoso? – Dijo enojado Touya

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Sakura sin entender

- ¿Acaso él no te va a ayudar? – Dijo enojado Touya

- Claro que si, de hecho él es una de las personas que mas me apoya – Dijo Sakura avergonzándose un poco

Después de la charla de qué iban a hacer, Sakura les avisó a Eriol, Tomoyo y Syaoran sobre la nueva y última batalla que tendrían contra Hisoka y como era de esperarse Tomoyo le diseñó en ese mismo dia un nuevo traje de batalla, al igual que a Eriol y Syaoran, ya que ellos también pelearían y quería grabar ese momento histórico.

- Todos estaban reunidos en el árbol sagrado, donde Sakura y Syaoran habían peleado contra Eriol, estaban presentes Tomoyo (grabando), Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Yue y Touya.

- Puede aparecer en cualquier momento, asi que estate alerta – Dijo Syaoran a Sakura envainando su espada

- Si – Dijo Sakura preparándose también con su báculo

En eso se sintió su presencia y todos los presentes lo sintieron haciendo que se pusieran en guardia

- Vaya, veo que trajiste a todos, ¿qué no puedes pelear sola conmigo? – Dijo Hisoka burlándose

- Eso no te incumbe, todos estamos aquí porque Sakura nos preocupa – Dijo Syaoran enojado por hacer sentir mal a su novia

- Bueno entonces, creo que es hora de empezar – Dijo Hisoka mientras de repente aparecían muchos clones exactamente iguales a él y empezaban a atacar a todos

Todos peleaban con sus respectivas habilidades, también Touya, ya que él era bueno en las peleas, la única sin pelear era Tomoyo ya que se la pasaba grabando y no pasaba ningún peligro. Estaban a punto de ganar, pero de repente a Sakura la atacron dos clones y no pudo con ellos haciendo que la capturaran y quitándole su báculo.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Syaoran al ve que los clones se convertían en hiedras que apretaban fuertemente el cuerpo de Sakura haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor

- Bien, parece que mi cometido se ha cumplido – Dijo Hisoka mientras se reia maévolamente

- ¡Suéltala! – Gritó Eriol preocupado

- Está bien aceptaré, pero a cambio… - Dijo Hisoka sin terminar de decir algo

- ¿A cambio de qué? – Dijo Syaoran impaciente

- Mejor trata de rescatarla – Dijo Hisoka poniéndose frente a él – si me vences la dejaré, pero sino será mia – Dijo riéndose

- De acuerdo – Dijo Syaoran decidido

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, nadie iba ganando ni perdiendo ya que los dos estaban en empate, eran muy buenos peleando y usando la espada, hasta que Syaoran por fin le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que le sacara el aire a Hisoka

- Bien, ahora suéltala – Dijo Syaoran exausto

- No, no la soltaré… a menos que

- ¿Qué?

- Me des toda tu fuerza y tus sentimientos – Dijo riéndose maléficamente

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no lo haré, prometiste soltarla si te vencia – Dijo Syaoran mas que enojado

- Bueno, entonces morirá – Dijo Hisoka mientras tronaba los dedos haciendo que las hiedras apretaran muy fuerte su cuerpo y además su cuello

- Espera – Gritó Syaoran frustrado

- Entonces ¿lo harás?

- Syaoran, no lo hagas, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien – Decia Sakura apenas podía hablar

- Tu decides Syaoran o me das tu fuerza y sentimientos o ella muere – Dijo Hisoka esperando la respuesta

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

- Syaoran ¿qué haces? ¡Detente!

- Necesito su fuerza para salir de esto

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdón por no continuar pronto pero me he estado emocionando mas con mi otro fic de **NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ **también de Sakura y Syaoran, por si quieren leerlo y en este fic no me ha llegado la inspiración necesaria.

Gracias por todos sus reviews

**Shaoran Vampire.- **Pues si, para muchos no fue grato el beso de Eriol y Sakura, pero era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar (tal vez había otra forma) pero se me ocurrió esa jeje, y gracias por leer mi otro fic y perdón por no continuar este fic pronto, ya que como mencioné no me había llegado inspiración

**tsuki-airen.- **Lo sé, Eriol da miedo cuando se pone serio, pero hay que recordar que ya es un adulo con apariencia de niño jeje

**jhl89.- **Si, este fic Syaoran sufre mucho, pero es por lo que tiene pasar para estar con Sakura, gracias por comentar


	18. La última batalla Parte 2

**POR FIN JUNTOS**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONTENIDOS EN ESTE FIC, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa después de la película "Sakura Card Captor y la carta sellada".

* * *

**Capítulo anterior**

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, nadie iba ganando ni perdiendo ya que los dos estaban en empate, eran muy buenos peleando y usando la espada, hasta que Syaoran por fin le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que le sacara el aire a Hisoka

- Bien, ahora suéltala – Dijo Syaoran exausto

- No, no la soltaré… a menos que

- ¿Qué?

- Me des toda tu fuerza y tus sentimientos – Dijo riéndose maléficamente

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no lo haré, prometiste soltarla si te vencia – Dijo Syaoran mas que enojado

- Bueno, entonces morirá – Dijo Hisoka mientras tronaba los dedos haciendo que las hiedras apretaran muy fuerte su cuerpo y además su cuello

- Espera – Gritó Syaoran frustrado

- Entonces ¿lo harás?

- Syaoran, no lo hagas, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien – Decia Sakura apenas podía hablar

- Tu decides Syaoran o me das tu fuerza y sentimientos o ella muere – Dijo Hisoka esperando la respuesta

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA PARTE 2**

Syaoran no sabía qué hacer, pero si no decidia pronto seria muy tarde para Sakura y eso quería evitarlo, asi que por su bien…

- De acuerdo, pero suéltala primero, ya que así veré que cumples tu promesa – Dijo Syaoran con la cabeza agachada sin ver qué tipo de gesto tenia, pero sonaba muy serio con un toque de tristeza

- Sabia que entenderías – Dijo Hisoka tronando de nuevo los dedos haciendo que Sakura se librara de las hiedras que la sujetaban

- Syaoran no lo hagas – Gritó Sakura desesperada tratando de acercarse a él

- Quedate ahí Sakura, aún estás en peligro – Dijo Syaoran aún con su tono serio

- Pero… olvidalo, yo me quedaré con él, pero no des tu fuerza ni tus sentimientos – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar

- Tu no lo entiendes, esto es porque en realidad… – En eso levantó su cabeza el castaño viéndola directamente a los ojos – …Te amo

Sakura no soportó y quiso ir con él pero Hisoka la detuvo

- Sigo esperando – Dijo Hisoka algo desesperado

Syaoran empuñó su espada en el piso y se concentró, haciendo que una aura blanca lo rodeara y se pasara a la espada

- No lo hagas Syaoran debe haber otra forma – Gritó Eriol desesperado no creyendo lo que iba a hacer

- Esto es por el bien de todos – Dijo Syaoran volteando a ver a su amigo – No te preocupes, confio en que ustedes derrotaran a este sujeto

- ¿De qué hablas mocoso? Dejate de tonterías y deja eso – Dijo Touya totalmente enojado tratando de evitar aquel acontecimiento

En eso empezó a dejar toda esa aura dentro de la espada, haciendo que Syaoran se quejara de dolor, ya que lo que tenia que entregar era todo su ser

- Syaoran ¿qué haces? Detente – Gritó Sakura llorando y asustada

Éste le dirigió una última mirada a su novia, una llena de ternura y a la vez de dolor

- Aunque pierda todo, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo – Dijo como último antes de perder la conciencia y caer al suelo

Esa misma promesa le había dicho cuando lucharon contra la carta sellada y ahora se volvia a repetir.

- Syaoran no!! – Sakura estaba destrozada, había perdido a un ser querido y ahora ya no la veria especial, ya que no tendría sentimiento alguno

En eso Hisoka tomó la espada de Syaoran y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó toda la energía a su cuerpo haciéndolo mas fuerte.

- Vaya, si que tenia mucho poder – Dijo Hisoka riéndose

Sakura corrió directamente hacia donde estaba su novio, al igual que todos los presentes

- Syaoran, respóndeme porfavor – Decia Sakura mientras lo sacudía

- Espera – Dijo Eriol haciendo un hechizo con su báculo haciendo brillar al castaño – En unos minutos debe despertar

- Bien, entonces Card captor, ahora sí pelearé contigo – Dijo Hisoka refiriéndose a Sakura

Sakura se levantó muy seria y con algo de enojo

- Necesito su fuerza para salir de esto – Dijo sin mas Sakura dándoles la espalda

- Pero no seria suficiente, él es muy poderoso y es un descendiente del mago Clow – Dijo Kero preocupado

- Y yo tambien lo soy, al igual que Eriol – Dijo Sakura volteando a verlo

Todos se quedaron pensativos, hasta que Eriol fue el primero en aceptar su propuesta, Sakura extendió su báculo hacia ellos, mientras que Touya se acercaba a ella

- No te vayas a lastimar monstruo – Dijo sonriendo su hermano

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – Dijo sonriendo la ojiverde

En eso Eriol, Touya, Kero, Yue y Touya empezaron a resplandecer y al igual que Syaoran, apareció un aura alrededor de ellos y pasándose todo al báculo de Sakura, cuando terminó, Kero y Yue volvieron a sus identidades falsas, con Eriol desapareció su báculo y Touya sólo se sintió algo débil.

Sakura sintió el poder de todos rodearla y sí se sentía mas fuerte

- En un momento vuelvo – Dijo alejándose de todos

- Sakura, ten mucho cuidado – Le dijo Tomoyo abrazándola de repente

- Claro y gracias – Dijo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo

Hisoka se preparó para empezar a pelear al igual que Sakura, hasta que Hisoka empezó lanzándole una bola de energía, Sakura se defendió con el escudo y también utilizó el salto para salir de ahí, pero en eso Hisoka le disparó un rayo idéntico al que utilizaba Syaoran dándole a la ojiverde en un pie

- Vaya, si que tu novio era fuerte, esta técnica es muy eficaz – Dijo burlándose Hisoka

- No hables de él, estamos peleando – Dijo Sakura sacando la carta de la espada y se acercó rápidamente dándole en un brazo, las cartas se habían reforzado con la magia de todos y ahora eran muy poderosas

Ambos siguieron peleando, pero esta vez Hisoka estaba en desventaja, ya que Sakura cambiaba muy rápido de carta y no podía atacarla, hasta que utilizó la carta de la pelea y el poder, haciendo que Sakura lo golpeara en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que este cayera casi rendido, Sakura se acercó a el con su báculo en mano

- Ahora sal del cuerpo de Hisoka, a menos que quieras mas – Dijo enojada Sakura, se estaba vengando de lo que le había hecho a Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo puedes hacer esto? Este es el cuerpo de Hisoka, recuérdalo

- Si, pero tu no eres Hisoka – Dijo sin mas Sakura apuntándole con su báculo a la cabeza

Todos pensaron que Sakura al fin había ganado, pero Hisoka sacó fuerzas de quién sabe donde y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que cayera dolida

- Vaya que si eres tonta, ¿creiste que me vencerías? – Dijo levantándose Hisoka sacando la espada de Syaoran – Entonces adiós – Dijo apunto de encertarle la espada pero Sakura lo esquivó con dificultad

En eso Syaoran empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía realmente débil, se sentó y lo primero que vió fue a una chica peleando con dificultad

- Syaoran, que bueno que despertaste – Dijo Tomoyo abrazandolo

- ¿Qué sucede Daidoji? –Preguntó serio Syaoran

- Sakura está peleando por todos nosotros y ahora está en problemas

Syaoran recordaba a Sakura, pero no recordaba lo que sentía por ella, sólo que era una conocida.

Sakura estaba muy débil, pero logró darle otra tajada con su espada cerca del pecho, viendo que era el punto débil de él, Syaoran también se percató de eso, en el pecho Hisoka traia como una especie de joya, eso significaba que ahí se anidaba el ser maligno.

Sakura usó el vuelo, pero Hisoka saltó y usó el dios del fuego y le quemó una ala, haciendo que se dirigiera al suelo, cuando se quiso levantar vió que todos estaba muy preocupados pero diferenció una silueta que ella conocía, era Syaoran que había despertado, estaba tan feliz de verlo que se levantó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza

- Que bueno que estás bien Syaoran – Dijo Sakura llorando de alegria

Syaoran no tenia reacción alguna, pero dijo algo que fue muy duro para todos

- ¿Por qué me abrazas y quien te dijo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre? – Dijo serio Syaoran

- Porque eres muy especial para mi – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar y sin dejar de abrazarlo

Syaoran no correspondía el abrazo y sólo la alejó de el algo enojado

- Ya esperaba algo como eso – Dijo Sakura haciéndose la fuerte sonriendo y alejándose para seguir con la pelea

Al castaño le parecía raro la expresión de Sakura, porqué se veía tan feliz con él, si solo eran conocidos, además no entendía eso de que era alguien especial para ella, en eso se acercó Touya y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- ¿Por qué la tratas asi? Ella se preocupó mucho por ti y cómo le agradeces – Dijo muy enfadado Touya

- Tranquilizate – Dijo Eriol deteniéndolo

Syaoran se quedó pensativo, ¿quién rayos era Sakura? ¿Por qué todos decían eso de Sakura?

- Sakura está perdiendo – Avisó Tomoyo a los presentes haciendo que reaccionaran, Syaoran sintió algo de culpa por tratar mal a Sakura, asi que se alejó de ahí

Hisoka la tenia agarrada del cuello y con la espada de Syaoran, Sakura ya no tenia su espada, ya que se la había quitado Hisoka

- Bien al parecer esto es el fin – Dijo Hisoka acercándole la espada a su cuello

- No cantes victoria, la conciendica del verdadero Hisoka te hará trizas – Dijo Sakura sonriendo victoriosa

- Bueno, te demostraré que no pasará eso – Dijo tomando vuelo

Todos no podían ver lo que pasaba por lo que se voltearon a otro lado, Tomoyo estaba llorando, no podía creerlo, todos oyeron como una espada desgarraba algo algo, no querían ver que era a Sakura a quien lastimaba, pero Kero tuvo el valor de voltear a la escena y se sorprendió al ver algo

- Oigan todos, miren – Dijo Kero sorprendido haciendo que todos voltearan

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que Sakura estaba ilesa, Hisoka estaba inmóvil porque una espada había roto el cristal de su pecho, esa espada era la de Sakura, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver que fue Syaoran quien la encajó en el momento preciso, Hisoka soltó a Sakura y empezó a gritar de dolor al ver que estaba perdiendo poder.

Sakura aún no lo creía, se le hacia increíble que Syaoran había hecho eso, Hisoka cayó al suelo y salió un aura negra que se desvaneció en el aire, Sakura se paró y vió fijamente a Syaoran.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

El castaño la observó seriamente y en eso llegaron todos los demás gritando de alegría.

- Sakura lo lograste – Gritaron entusiasmados todos

- Gracias por confiar en mi – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

En eso un aura blanca rodeó a Sakura y a Syaoran, Sakura estaba devolviéndoles a todos su poder, mientras que Syaoran la recibía, pero sólo su fuerza

- Veo que todo regresó a la normalidad – Dijo Eriol sonriendo

- No todo – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar, refiriéndose al castaño

- Lo lamento mucho Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga consolándola

Sakura sacó sus cartas y las observó detenidamente

- Ustedes, han cambiado mucho mi vida, pero también hemos sufrido, aunque no creo que entiendan que he perdido lo mas importante para mi – Dijo empezando a llorar abrazando las cartas con fuerza

En eso el mazo de cartas empezó a brillar y se pusieron alrededor de Sakura

- No te des por vencida, nosotras sabemos que lograrás superar esto – Dijeron las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad

- Y te entendemos, y es por eso que te ayudaremos – Dijo la carta del espejo

En eso se puso frente a ella la carta de la esperanza, la última que había sellado

- Fui creada gracias a ti, por el amor que le tienes a ese ser especial y por hacerme entender que no estoy sola – Dijo la carta de la esperanza empezando a brillar

En eso Syaoran también empezó a brillar y cuando terminó, todas las cartas volvieron a ser un mazo.

Sakura miró curiosa a Syaoran, esperando su reacción, en eso Syaoran abrió sus ojos y miró tiernamente a Sakura, la castaña lo entendió y se abalanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, esta vez siendo correspondida.

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE DE TOMOEDA**

Estaban Tomoyo y Eriol sentados en una banca mirando a los niños jugar

- Esto ha sido realmente increíble – Dijo Eriol tomandole la mano a su acompañante

- Yo también lo creo – Dijo sonriéndole – Y espero que siempre estemos juntos

- Claro, y en un futuro tendremos hijos como estos – Dijo Eriol sonriendo

- Vaya, ¿ya andas hablando de hijos? – Dijo Tomoyo algo apenada

Eriol tomó su mentón y se dirigió a sus labios para besarlos suavemente, ambos dieron todo en ese hermoso beso

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO**

Yukito estaba cocinando junto con Touya

- Si que han pasado muchas cosas ¿verdad Touya? – Preguntó Yukito feliz

- Si, pero me choca que ese mocoso se quede con Sakura – Dijo Touya enojado

- Pero si ellos están destinados para estar juntos, incluso en las malas ocasiones

- Lo sé, pero odio admitir que ella la hará muy feliz – Dijo sonriendo un poco

- ¿Y qué pasó con Hisoka? – Preguntó curioso Yukito

- El está yendo a la escuela junto con Sakura, sí que volvió a la normalidad, y ahora tiene muchos amigos y está tan ocupado que pocas veces está mas de 5 minutos con Sakura

- Me alegra que ya sea feiz, ese niño necesitaba la calidez de Sakura

- Si tienes razón

* * *

**Y EN UN PRADO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD TOMOEDA**

Habia una pareja que estaban sentados en el pasto viendo el atardecer tomados de la mano, la chica estaba recargada en el hombro de su novio

- Dime algo Syaoran, ¿por qué en aquella situación decidiste ayudarme? – Preguntó la castaña viendo al castaño

- Porque cuando me alejé mientras tú peñeabas, estuve pensando las cosas y por alguna razón sentí algo hacia ti, lo que quería decir que aunque no hubiera recuperado mis sentimientos… me hubiera enamorado de ti otra vez – Dijo abrazando a Sakura por la cintura

- ¿En serio? ¿entonces de todos modos seriamos felices? – Preguntó sonriendo Sakura

- Mmm… no del todo, ya que… no recordaría aquellos momentos del campamento – Dijo Syaoran haciendo sonrojar un poco a Sakura recordando también

- Pero prométeme algo, cuando estemos en aprietos no hagamos cosas por nuestra cuenta, porque siempre pasa algo malo – Dijo Sakura extendiendo su dedo meñique

- De acuerdo, lo prometo – Dijo enganchando su meñique con el de ella

Ambos hicieron la promesa y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando y se fundieron en un beso, que poco a poco se hizo mas apasionado, haciendo que ambos se recostaran en el pasto quedando Syaoran encima de ella y se separaron por un momento para tomar aire.

- Te amo Sakura – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Yo también te amo – Dijo Sakura acariciándole la mejilla y juntándose de nuevo para besarse

Ambos cumplieron su promesa y siguieron juntos por siempre, en la secundaria, preparatoria, universidad y mas allá, hoy en dia no se les ha quitado lo enamorados que están, siempre estarán juntos ya que nadie mas los separará.

_**__°FIN°__**_

* * *

Por fin se acabó este fic, en serio discúlpenme por la tardanza de como medio año, pero ahora que tuve tiempo quise terminar este fic como era debido, espero que sigan leyendo mi otro fic de **NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ya que sin ellos no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí

**vampirita ^^.- **Pues aquí lo continué, discúlpame por tardarme tanto, pero no se me ocurria nada para el final, gracias por tu review

**Shaoran Vampire.- **Gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo, espero que también sigas con el otro fic, tus comentarios me han ayudado mucho y perdón por la tardanza de este fic jeje

**C h ! q U & t .- **También disculpa por la tardanza, pero como había dicho, quería darles un final apropiado, y no se me ocurria nada, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias

**angie-badgirl.- **Pues Syaoran le dio sus sentimientos a Hisoka pero los recuperó gracias a la carta y si mas o menos parecía Tsubasa Chronicle jeje, espero que te haya gustado

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo, y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado reiew en los otros 2 capis, y me alegra que te hayas inspirado con este fic, nos vemos en el otro fic

**jhl89.- **Si, el capi anterior estuvo de nervios como dices, y muchos se asustaron con el adelanto que había dado, pero aquí está el desnlace, espero que te haya gustado


End file.
